Lucky Life: We're In College Oh Joy Revised
by Flygon Master
Summary: Lucky Life Season 2 Revised: The Lucky Star girl's start college! With new dreams, new adventures, and new love on the horizon what awaits them? And what happens when a fight nearly rips the group apart? Pairing: Konata X Kagami
1. New Start

**Authors Notes: Well you have voted and here it is Lucky Life: We Are In College… Oh, Joy! Revised edition!**

**WARNING: This is the sequel to my other story Lucky Life: It Started with Her Birthday. THERE WILL BE NO RECAPS GO AND READ THE FIRST ONE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"I want to thank you all for coming over today!" Konata cheered as the adults made their way towards the door; Konata had arranged for all the parents to come see their new apartment and after a few hours of visiting the parents decided it was time to let the girls enjoy their freedom.

"You really did get a lovely place Kona-chan." Miki said sweetly as she glanced over the apartment where her twins would be staying one more time.

The front door opened into a little area right offset the living room; the living room had the normal things in it such as a couch, some chairs, and a coffee table. However, it was Konata's flat screen TV and game systems that made the room pretty much party central for the four girls.

Walking straight through the living room would get you to the kitchen/dining room and what it lacked in size it made up with storage space, there were enough cupboards and drawers that even all Tsukasa's cooking supplies and utensils couldn't fill them all.

To the right of the living room was a hallway that led to Konata's computer and gaming room as well as a small hall closet, but what really made that part of the apartment special was the bathroom. The bathroom was far too large for the apartment and was by far the biggest part of the building outside the living room.

To the left of the living room was a hall leading to all four of the bedrooms, if you were looking straight down the hall the first door on your right was Tsukasa's bedroom.

Tsukasa's room was the definition of girly, bright pink walls and a soft lavender carpet really emphasized the airhead's childish nature. It didn't help that there were stuffed thing absolutely everywhere in her room, if there was any kind of platform free, a fluffy stuffed animal was placed there; her bed was adorned with a large white stuffed dog.

To the immediate left of Tsukasa's room was Konata's. Konata's room had light green painted walls, but you were hardly able to tell due to all the anime posters and whatnot that the tiny otaku had pinned to them. Her tan carpeted floor and oversized bed were also buried in various otaku activities, making Kagami wonder how her love moved around in her room.

Diagonally across from Konata was Misao's room. The parents questioned whether her having bright orange paint and pastel green carpet was smart, but Misao insisted that it was the best color combinations and they couldn't tell her no. Misao was a mix of both the previous rooms, while she had band posters on her walls and things placed everywhere it wasn't nearly as bad as either of the first two.

Kagami's room was right across from Misao's and was by far the most normal. Kagami's room was neatly organized with everything in its place and she did not have so much stuff that her room looked cluttered or messy. The main thing that was noticed about her room was the color scheme; her walls a nice blue color, while her carpet a deep navy blue. When asked why she chose those colors, Kagami denied having a reason.

"Kagami-chan may I speak with you a minute?" Sojiro asked as he walked towards the kitchen; Konata was busy with the rest of the adults and didn't seem to notice so Kagami complied and followed the older man.

"What did you want to tell me Mr. Izumi?" Kagami asked politely as she began preparing some tea; her sister having gone to great lengths to teach her how.

"I wanted to talk to you about Konata…" Sojiro said solemnly as he took a seat at the small breakfast table.

"Is something wrong?" Kagami asked worriedly, handing him a cup of tea before sitting across from him.

Sojiro answered Kagami's question by posing his own. "You know how sickly Yu-chan is correct?" The older man took a small sip of tea; his face contorted, but he didn't spit it out… Kagami was improving.

"Yeah she catches colds really easy if she does a lot of physical stuff right?" Kagami said as more of a question than a statement; she had never really given the tiny girl's disposition much thought.

"Somewhat correct, if Yuki and Koji would have listened to me when I said she needed to be brought up doing a lot of physical activities, then Yu-chan wouldn't be nearly as sickly as she is now." Sojiro paused to take another sip of tea. Once again he made a face, although this one was more controlled.

"Granted she has been improving since high school, but since they 'protected' her for so long she isn't very strong in her body." Sojiro sighed as he sat the cup down.

Kagami was confused, didn't he want to talk about Konata not about Yutaka's childhood. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Konata is the same way…" Sojiro said bluntly as he let his statement sink in before continuing. "That's why I let her take karate and horseback riding as a child; not only did it get her mind off school and keep her out of the house, but it made her body a little stronger and more resistant." Sojiro explained with a slight smile. Those were the days…

"So Konata is the same as Yu-chan?" Kagami was having a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that her exuberant little otaku could be as weak and frail as Yutaka.

"Most of the time she's the perfect picture of health, but sometimes she doesn't take care of herself like she knows she should and she reverts back to that weak little girl." Sojiro said as he stood and finished off the tea. "I told you this to ask that you make sure she keeps herself healthy. When she gets sick, it usually gets pretty bad."

Kagami remembered back after her birthday last year when Konata got sick. It was a pretty bad cold and Kagami was happy Konata got over it so quickly… But from the look in Sojiro's eyes, Kagami could tell that it could have been a lot worse.

"Don't worry Mr. Izumi I'll watch over her!" Kagami said with determination and a fist pump for added effect, making the older man smile.

"Good to hear, then I leave her in your care." Sojiro said with a nod as he turned and walked through the living room and outside the apartment, where his daughter was waiting.

"_Don't worry I'll protect her!"_ Kagami thought as she glanced down at the empty teacup.

"So did you do it for me?" Konata asked.

"Yeah, but you owe me. It was terrib…" Sojiro started to say, but was cut off.

"YES! SOMEONE FINALLY DRANK A WHOLE CUP!" Kagami cheered as she began to dance around the kitchen.

"Thanks daddy." Konata smiled as she hugged her father.

"Anytime kiddo, well I'll see you later." The older otaku said as he made his way to his car.

"_Kagami is so cute…"_ Konata thought as she reentered the apartment.

* * *

The next morning the girls woke up to their first day of college and needless to say Kagami was being… Well Kagami…

"Does everyone have their books?" Kagami asked as she rushed around the apartment checking to make sure nobody left something lying somewhere and forgot about it.

"Yes Kagami-sama…" The three girls replied in unison as they stood by the front door, which Kagami had instructed them to do, as they watched her run around in circles.

"You have your class list and timesheets?" Kagami asked, trying to forget about the nickname they pinned her with yet again.

"Yes Kagami-sama…" Both Konata and Tsukasa droned, but this time Misao crossed her arms and decided to make her stand.

"Since when did you become our mother Hiiragi?" Misao asked in an annoyed tone, still tired and not wanting to deal with all this stress first thing.

"Since I'm the only responsible one out of us four, now I need to focus." Kagami said with a glare, challenging any of the three to test her patience, which is exactly what the blunette did.

"Kagami-mama!" Konata shouted as she latched herself onto the taller girl's arm.

"Konata now is not the time; I am going to forget the mental list I made!" Kagami shouted as she tried to push the smaller girl off her person, but had very little success.

"It's fine Onee-chan, but if we don't hurry we're going to be late." Tsukasa said with a sympathetic smile as she pointed to her watch.

"Alright fine you win…" Kagami sighed in defeat, her planning the night before wasted…

Since it was the first day, they had orientation, which would take up all of the morning classes. It let out right about lunch time, giving the small group just enough time to make it to the huge cafeteria and see the massive lines… Apparently only freshmen had to go to orientation and only they got out late.

"I'm going to get a soda while we wait for the lines to die down." Tsukasa said cheerfully as she got up from their table and scampered off.

"So I have four classes by myself, three with Tsukasa, only one with Misao, and none with Kagami…" Konata mumbled sadly to herself.

"Hey don't make that face; we can still see each other at lunch." Kagami said trying to sound positive, but even she had to admit fate wasn't ever on their side when it came to class arrangement.

"You still have me too!" Misao said loudly as she wrapped her arms around Konata's neck, much to Kagami's annoyance.

"What a noisy bunch of freshmen who obviously don't know their place." A girl said from the table right behind theirs. It was evident from her tone of voice that she was sneering at them.

"What's your problem?" Misao asked in anger, which she soon found out to be a mistake as six other girls suddenly surrounded their table and none of them looked too pleased.

"Do you have something to say to me fresh-meat?" The ringleader asked through a snarl, her cold blue eyes piercing Misao like icy daggers.

"She is just a little hyper today sempai, nothing to worry about." Konata said in a cutesy tone as she looked up at the older girl with a smile. Luckily for Misao, her feint worked as the blue-eyed girl called off her lackeys and they returned to their table.

"Jeez Misao can't you learn to think?" Kagami snapped at her for calling out someone older than them and on their first day no less. Misao was about to reply when a girl suddenly shouted from across the room.

"It's Mikeru-sama!"

The three freshmen were astounded at the uproar one male could make. All he did was walk into the cafeteria, no fanfare or special entrance, but as soon as the girls caught sight of him… The brown haired male wore black jeans that were a bit faded at the knees and a black tee shirt; he wore a red button up dress shirt over that, with its sleeves rolled up.

Kagami was even more shocked to see the girls fighting over his attention, even going as far to flash their personal goods at him. Kagami was disgusted at this person and all the women in the room; did no one have any self-respect? She just wished someone would run up and throw some water or something on all of them… And who better to do it than Tsukasa…

"Onee-chan they have vanilla here!" Tsukasa said happily as she rounded the corner and soon found herself on her tush.

"That little wench how dare she!" A random girl shouted angrily as most of the other girls began to curse out the younger twin for dousing their idol with coke.

"That girl is asking for terrible things." The ring leader chuckled from behind Kagami, making the older girl worry for Tsukasa's safety.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I was just so happy they had my favorite flavor and I wanted to tell my sis and I'm so sorry." Tsukasa repeated her apology over and over as tears stung at the corner of her eyes.

Mikeru just stared at her eyes wide with shock.

The whole room caught its breath as everyone waited to see how the boy would react. He was so surprised he never expected to see someone with such resemblance to her… He mutter something softly that Tsukasa made out as 'Kira'.

"What's your name cutie?" Mikeru asked with a soft smile as he regained his composure, standing and helping her up as well.

"Tsukasa, Tsukasa Hiiragi." The airhead said with a small smile of her own as she tried to fight back her tears.

"Hey now don't cry, wait here and don't move from that spot." The brunette commanded with a light chuckle as he dashed around the corner she had come from, moving faster at that moment than he had in weeks.

After a few minutes Mikeru came back around the corner holding a vanilla coke in his hands. "Here you go, now no more tears okay?" The male said with a good hearted smile as he handed the drink to the smaller girl.

"You didn't have to…" Tsukasa mumbled, her face getting flushed as she looked up into his deep green eyes.

"You still have a little soda on your face Tsu-chan…" The brunette said lightly as he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the sticky goo off her left cheek, making her face explode just as the room gasped and broke into whispers.

Mikeru looked over and caught a glance of a long haired girl with the same hair color as Tsukasa's and it didn't take him long to put two and two together. "Hey me and a friend are going to the mall after classes get out, would you and your twin like to join us? We could show you around?" Mikeru offered politely.

"Yeah, um I mean sure!" Tsukasa piped embarrassedly as she clutched her soda tightly.

"Then I'll see you later today, don't stop being cute you hear?" Mikeru laughed as he turned to leave the room. Tsukasa's mind was in knots, how did he know she had a twin? Why did he want to hang out with her? Did she seriously just agree to a hypothetical date?

Out of all those questions she could have asked… "What's your name?"

"Mikeru, Mikeru Wakase." The brunette said with another soft smile, a smile that seemed to be far too caring for a person she just met.

"Mikeru-sempai…" Tsukasa mumbled under her breath and watched him shake a finger at her. "… Mikeru… Kun?" The younger twin asked sheepishly and was rewarded with a dazzling grin and a thumbs up.

"That will do, see you later Tsu-chan…" And with that he was gone.

"_Why is my heart beating so fast?"_ Tsukasa thought as she rubbed the place where he had wiped the soda off.

Tsukasa didn't have long to ponder her thoughts as she was suddenly rushed from all directions by Mikeru's fan girls; they kept asking question like what he smelled liked, was his breath minty, did she feel blessed since this was her first day and all, and more and more…

"Well she's popular now." Misao laughed as she watched the amusing scene of Tsukasa trying her best to answer such embarrassing questions and not melt into a very red puddle of humiliation.

"She also just made a lot of new enemies." It was that same mean girl from before and Kagami had had it up to here with her attitude.

"Oh, why don't you just shut it?" Kagami snapped.

"Calm down spit fire or things will happen to your sister that you never wanted." The girl warned venomously and Kagami was just about to act on her instinct to shut the girl up when Konata wrapped her arm around the tsundere's waist and whispered.

"Don't fight… Please…"

Kagami looked down at her girlfriend and then back at the other girl, but she was already long gone. "Dammit…" Kagami cursed under her breath.

Meanwhile on the roof

"You are gonna send mixed signals man." Sanjo warned; he had been Mikeru's friend for a while now and only wanted what was best for the guy.

"I know, but she looked just like… And she hadn't been corrupted yet." Mikeru said, justifying things in his mind.

"Yeah where did the rumor 'you were an American special ops' come from?" Sanjo laughed; they had heard a few crazy rumors, but that one so far was taking the cake.

"Oh no, now I am a green beret apparently." Mikeru sighed as a smile formed on his face.

"I heard somewhere that you are using a false name and your real one is something American, Tony I think." Sanjo laughed as he wiped tears from his eyes. "I swear they come up with the dumbest things." The black haired boy sighed as he regained control of his breathing.

"I know that's why I want to get to this girl first…" Mikeru said leaning back against the wall. "Kira…" He whispered under his breath.

* * *

**Ending Notes: Yeah I added OC's DO NOT HATE ME! However, I feel this is the best way to go! In addition, it will not be centered on them; this chapter was just like an introduction. THERE WILL BE PLENTY ON KONAMI! I SWEAR!**

**I love vanilla coke…**

**Reference from Luckier Star, my friend and beta **_**Acsuperman's**_ **Lucky Star FanFiction! Lovin' the story man keep it up!**


	2. Fun At The Mall

**Authors Notes: I am sorry this chapter took so long, but I couldn't get the wording right for the life of me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"Yeah the smell was just terrible!" Konata laughed, pinching the bridge of her nose comically.

"I didn't think it could be that stinky." Misao chuckled as she started to pack up her things, since their last class for the day just let out.

"I know, anyway are you sure you don't want to come to the mall with us?" Konata asked light heartedly as she just shoved all her things into her bag, not caring about neatness or organization.

"Yeah I'm gonna have to pass, me and Ayano decided to hang out this afternoon!" Misao cheered as she and Konata finished gathering their things and started heading towards the door.

"Well tell her I said…" Konata managed to say right before the classroom door hit her in the face, sending her to the floor.

"Ah, I'm so sorry Kona-chan; I was just coming to see if you guys were ready and well…" Tsukasa trailed off as she helped her blue haired friend off the floor.

"Well I can see someone is excited for her date." Konata teased as she rubbed her now sore nose.

"No I'm not, it's just that not a lot of guys… I mean… It's not a… You and sis say the same things!" Tsukasa whined as her face got a nice new shade of pink.

"Does Tsukasa have an itsy bitsy crush? You are so looking forward to this afternoon aren't you?" Konata cooed as she latched onto the younger twin and began to pet her head in a teasing manner, making the younger girl's blush darken.

"Would you quit molesting my little sister!" Kagami snapped as she walked into the now mostly empty classroom. When Tsukasa didn't come back after being sent to retrieve Konata, Kagami could only assume the worst.

"So you want me to molest you instead?" Konata asked devilishly as she ran over and jumped onto the tsundere.

"Konata we're in public now get off!" Kagami shouted as she tried to pry the annoying little brat off her person, but had no such luck. It seemed that if Konata wanted to hang on Kagami, then the younger girl would get no say in the matter.

"So I can molest you in private? Kagami is such a dirty girl…" Konata cooed in the taller girl's ear making it her turn to blush.

"Would you stop taking everything I say and twisting it to sound perverted!" Kagami said vituperatively as she tried to wrestle the smaller girl off so she could pound her on the head a few times.

"Me and Ayano already made plans to hang out today so I won't be going with you guys to the mall." Misao explained, mainly to Tsukasa since the other two were busy at the moment.

"Sounds like a great idea, maybe I should go with you Misao." Kagami said before Tsukasa could answer as she dislocated the otaku.

"That's okay Kagami, me and Tsu-chan will go woo the males!" Konata said mischievously as she looped her arm around Tsukasa's waist. Because of the use of that nickname and the intimate action from Konata, Tsukasa's whole face went beet red.

"Alright I'm going so stop picking on Tsukasa already!" Kagami sighed loudly as she smacked Konata in the back of the head.

"Such a tsundere…" Konata mumbled under her breath as Kagami turned to say something to her sister.

"Hey Kona…" Misao whispered just loud enough for Konata to hear.

"Yeah what is it Misa-chan?" Konata whispered back.

"I'll make sure to spend a whole day with you as well sometime this week, so don't get jealous." Misao said seductively before swiftly kissing Konata on the lips and darting out of the classroom.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kagami yelled after the retreating brunette, who was laughing madly as she ran down the hallway. _"What did she do?"_ Kagami thought before panic took her over; quickly looking at Konata she found the tiny girl gently touching her lips, blush on her cheeks.

"She just… I wasn't expecting it… I'm sorry Kagami…" Konata said softly looking up at Kagami with big puppy eyes.

"_Damn it, I take my eyes off her for one second and Misao manages to steal a kiss!"_ Kagami yelled in her mind. "It doesn't matter, just forget about it." Kagami said as she managed to get a grip on her anger, looking down at Konata with a smile.

Kagami grabbed the small otaku's hand and began pulling her through the halls; Konata didn't say a word and just smiled as she was dragged behind the one she loved.

* * *

"I'm over here you three!" Mikeru laughed as he waved his arm above his head so that he'd be easier to spot; Mikeru had seen them enter the mall, but they hadn't seen him and just stood there looking around as if they were lost.

"Hello sempai." Kagami said with a wave as she and Konata walked over to him.

"Please don't be so formal, just call me Mikeru." The male said with a grin, noticing the differences between the twins instantly.

"So is it just you Mikeru-san?" Konata asked bluntly, she had expected him to bring a few friends or at least have stalkers nearby…

"Yes it's just me, oh and Sanjo is around here somewhere…" Mikeru trailed off as he glanced around the room, his eyes finally resting on Tsukasa who had yet to move from where he had first seen them.

"So do you have some sort of plan or are we just going to walk around all day?" Kagami asked cynically, putting her hands on her hips.

"I leave today's events in your hands, but we can't start until Tsu-chan decides to join us." Mikeru stated loudly making the airhead blush profusely at being caught daydreaming. Once snapped out of her little trance, Tsukasa quickly made her way over to the others.

"That's our cute little airhead for you!" Konata giggled as she poked Tsukasa in the side, making the poor girl blush even more.

"Stop it Kona-chan!" Tsukasa whined as she folded her arms and pouted.

"_Kona… Blue hair… Short…" _Mikeru thought when something clicked in his head. "So your name is Konata… Konata Izumi?" Mikeru asked, suddenly very interested in the little otaku.

"That it is, but how did you guess?" Konata asked taking up the same intense stare she was receiving from the boy and sending it back at him.

"So then you really are the Legendary Girl A!" Mikeru deduced with a smile as he watched Konata stiffen.

"I am, but how did you know that?" Konata asked with a soft red blush creeping onto her face. She never did care for that title and it only got worse because of the crazy anime guy…

"My little sister is a huge admirer of yours; she even created you a fan-made website!" Mikeru laughed, he would get so many cool-big-brother points after he told her he got to meet her idol.

"Oh? How old is she?" Konata asked, glancing at Kagami who was giving her a bewildered stare; making Konata blush even more.

"She's a third year in high school." Mikeru stated with a nod.

"Mikeru Wakase… Do you mean Izumi Wakase is your Imōto?" Konata asked snapping her fingers at the sudden realization.

"Yep that's her, but how did you know her name?" Mikeru asked with a smile, his sister was going to do backflips once she found out that her hero knew who she was.

"She is in the same class as my little cousin!" Konata said proudly, puffing out her chest as if it was by her doing.

"Sure is a small world." Mikeru said with a chuckle, he had never seen a girl like her before; she was so self-confident on the outside, despite the bitterness and pain she held deep in her heart. Mikeru didn't know how he knew that, but he did… _"Cute airhead is still the best in my book…" _The brunette thought with a smile.

"Mind letting me in on this secret?" Kagami asked as she rested her arm on top of Konata's head, something she usually did when she wanted to annoy her little girlfriend.

"I'll tell you later Kaga-_**mean**_!" Konata giggled as she ran away from the now ticked off tsundere.

"Thank you again for inviting us Mikeru-kun." Tsukasa said suddenly as she bowed slightly, making the boy laugh at how formal she was being; it was just like…

"It's all good; I wanted to get to know you and your friends." The brunette said with a soft smile, he couldn't help it she was just so cute.

The group stood there and talked a little longer. Well, Mikeru and Tsukasa talked while Kagami chased after her spunky little otaku. Mikeru commented on their behavior and Tsukasa just laughed it off saying it was normal for them.

"Oi Mikeru, they have a special at the food court!" Sanjo shouted as he ran up, soda in hand.

"Tsukasa this is my best friend Sanjo Caster… Did you two knuckle heads catch that?" Mikeru asked them with a chuckle, receiving a nod of conformation from Kagami who currently had the smaller girl in a headlock and was giving her a noogie.

"Hello ladies." Sanjo said with a wink; the boy had dark green hair and deep blue eyes and stood about an inch taller than Mikeru.

"Well since we are all here shall we get going?" Mikeru asked and after a minute of regrouping, the five set off. They walked for a few minutes and soon found themselves at the heart of the mall, at the busiest time of day no less.

"There are so many people here today… Oh, what if I get lost again…" Tsukasa whimpered as she tried to keep Mikeru in her sight, which was getting difficult since there seemed to be more people right now than before.

"Here take my hand." Mikeru offered with a smile as he held out his hand for her to take.

"Well I… Okay…" Tsukasa stuttered as she flushed a bright pink, but took his hand despite it.

"I won't let you get lost…" The brunette said as he squeezed her had lightly.

"_His hand is so warm… Just like Miyuki's…"_ Tsukasa thought, her cheeks getting even redder as her mind filled with memories of her and the pink haired moe goddess.

"_She's thinking about someone else… I wonder who…?"_ Mikeru thought as he noticed the distant look in the airhead's eyes.

"Well those two are getting along nicely." Sanjo laughed, placing his arms behind his head as he watched them scamper on ahead.

"Why is he so interested in Tsukasa? Why not one of his many fan girls?" Kagami asked with a sneer, still remembering that mean girl from before.

"That's just it, she isn't one of those girls, plus she's adorable." Sanjo said with a grin as he watched Kagami stiffen a little at his remark.

"Is that so?" Kagami mumbled to herself almost inaudibly.

"I mean the color of her hair, the color of her eyes, her height, it's all so perfect; if only she was a little feistier… Maybe had a temper, that would make her even cuter!" Sanjo said with a dreamy sigh; he smiled as he caught a glimpse of Kagami's blushing face, asking around about the girl was a wise decision.

"What's the matter Kagami?" The green haired male asked after a few minutes of silence.

"N-nothing at all, I'm perfectly fine!" Kagami yelled, reddening even more then she already had.

"So I heard that you are in Intro to Business." Sanjo said nonchalantly.

"Yeah that class is hard and the teacher is completely unfair!" Kagami complained as she groaned in annoyance.

"Yeah I had that class last year… I know I will tell you some of the tricks I learned! See Mr. Summa is really particular so if you phrase what you say this way…" Sanjo started to explain, while Kagami forgot her previous embarrassment and eagerly listened to the older boy, nodding occasionally.

* * *

Mikeru and Tsukasa were holding hands and laughing as they talked about stuffed animals. They led the group in and out of different stores. Kagami and Sanjo were walking just behind them; they were not all too interested in the stores, but were more interested in talking about school. Moreover, Konata was just following behind them…

"_I feel like the third wheel… Kagami is my girlfriend, that guy should be the third wheel…"_ Konata thought bitterly, as she crossed her arms with a pout. _"Every time I try to say something he always cuts me off…"_ Konata thought, making herself madder.

"Hey Kagami I am going in this store." Konata said as she pointed to an electronics store.

"That's fine Konata, now Sanjo about the final…" Kagami said to the green haired boy, completely brushing Konata off yet again.

"Fine then…" Konata huffed as she ducked into the small store and angrily started to go through their merchandise. Konata spent a good deal of time in that store in hopes Kagami would come looking for her, but she had no such luck. The otaku was about to give up and go find them when some familiar faces caught her eye.

"Patty Hiyorin~ wait up!" Konata called as she ran to catch up with her two younger friends.

"Konata I'm so happy to see you!" Patty cheered as she caught the older yet smaller girl into a big Patty bear hug.

"Hello Konata-san!" Hiyori said cheerfully, happy to see her sempai after so long.

"What are you two up to?" Konata asked once she was released from Patty's death hug.

"We were taking a short cut through the mall to get to the new cake buffet /bar that opened up on the other side!" Patty said as she pointed dramatically in the opposite direction.

"Would you like to join us?" Hiyori asked with a nervous laugh as she pointed in the correct direction.

"Well…" Konata said hesitantly, but then remembered why she found her otaku buddies in the first place. "Yeah let's go, I am not doing anything here anyway." Konata cheered with a slight bitterness that went unnoticed by her friends.

"Then let's go!" Patty yelled as she and Konata grabbed each of Hiyori's hands and began to pull her through the mall at top speed, but once again it was in the wrong direction...

It had been a few hours since the group of four started to walk around the mall and just talk with each other. Mikeru and Tsukasa talked about everything, enough in fact that one would think they were childhood friends; while Kagami and Sanjo stayed mainly on the topic of school.

"Well it is getting late maybe we should call it a day." Mikeru said as he stood up from the food court table they were sitting at and stretched.

"Yeah it's… It's eight thirty!" Kagami shouted after looking at her watch. "Konata why didn't you tell me…" The tsundere said angrily as she looked around to find the person she was scolding; her face softening when she noticed that Konata wasn't there.

"Um Kona-chan sent me a text saying that she was going with Hiyori-chan and Patty-chan." Tsukasa said meekly, not sure how her sister would take the news.

"Did she say why?" Kagami asked sternly; she crossed her arms, upset Konata just left without saying anything to her._"She wants me to worry my head off, is that it?"_ Kagami asked in her mind.

"She told me not to tell you…" Tsukasa said quickly ducking behind Mikeru for protection from the angry glare her sister had.

"Well before the mood is ruined and Konata is found and beaten…" Mikeru nervously laughed. "I would like to invite you guys to a party being held next week." Mikeru said as he held up some tickets.

"You need tickets to go to a party?" Tsukasa asked in confusion, never having been to a college party before.

"For this one you do, it's a pretty big thing and they need to control who gets in… Would you like to go with me Tsukasa? Just as friends?" Mikeru asked with a smile.

"Um, let me think about it…?" Tsukasa said more as a question than an answer, which Mikeru found perfectly acceptable.

"Sure thing just let me know Tsu-chan, here Kagami you should hold onto the tickets." The brunette said happily as he handed the tickets over to the older twin.

"Hey Kagami we should go together too… Just as friends of course, so yeah just let me know!" Sanjo said with a smile as he and Mikeru said their goodbyes and after Tsukasa declined their offer to walk them home the boys left.

"_I ignored her all afternoon… She is probably really upset…"_ Kagami thought sadly, as she remembered how Konata would try to get in on the conversation, but she and Sanjo would just push her away. _"If anything happens to her…" _Kagami thought getting herself more worried.

"Kagami are you okay?" Tsukasa asked after a minute of silence and Kagami knew she was upsetting her sister, it wasn't often Tsukasa called her by name.

Kagami looked up at her sister almost on the verge of tears. "What did her text say?" Kagami asked quietly.

Tsukasa slid her phone over to her big sister; Kagami opened it and scrolled to find the latest text from Konata, which read.

_**Hey, Tsukasa I am going with Patty and Hiyori to a new cake place to drown my sorrow with fluffy goodness… Lol, but really since I was just the third wheel I am going with them, see you at the apartment! PS Do not tell Kagami why, just that I will see her later...**_

"Come on we need to get home now!" Kagami said forcefully as she snatched up her bag and her little sister and power walked all the way back to the apartment.

"Welcome back, how was the mall?" Misao asked in surprise as the two Hiiragi's burst into the apartment.

"Is Konata back yet?" Kagami snapped, making Misao freeze in place under her menacing stare.

"No, wasn't she with you two?" Misao said worriedly, it wasn't like Kagami to lose track of the frisky girl.

"She ditched us and went out with our younger friends… Okay we should split up and look for her!" Kagami said quickly as she turned to run out the door, Misao was already on her feet and putting her shoes on.

"Maybe we should wait for…" Tsukasa started to say, but the slamming of the front door stopped her.

"I AM *hic* HOME!" Konata yelled as she stumbled into the living room.

"Konata what happened to you?" Kagami asked as she ran to support her otaku. The blunette's clothes were a little messy and her eyes were bloodshot.

"After the kohai left *hic* I went to check out the bar *hic* and I had a drink, then another, and pretty soon I had drunk about twenty…" Konata said as she tripped on the rug. If Kagami had not been holding her she would have fell flat on her face.

"You were drinking!" Kagami shouted a bit hysterical. "You know with your size you shouldn't drink!" Kagami scolded.

"Why should you care *hic* you have a new plaything you don't need me anymore…" Konata laughed loudly at her apparent joke, as she was led to the couch and sat down.

"Konata you know I only love you…" Kagami said, but the otaku was humming loudly as she had her fingers in her ears.

"What happened at the mall?" Misao angrily asked speaking to Kagami more than anyone else.

"Kagami abandoned me." Konata whined as she started to cry. "She doesn't like me anymore!" Konata wailed as she buried her face in her sleeve.

"That isn't true… I am so sorry Konata; listen I will make it up to you since tomorrow is Saturday after classes I will take you somewhere really nice okay?" Kagami said as she softly stroked the older girl's cheek.

"You promise?" Konata asked as she started to settle down.

"I promise." Kagami reassured.

Misao wanted to say something as well, but decided against it and just smiled knowing her love was happy at the moment. _"But you hurt her again Hiiragi and she's mine."_ Misao thought.

"Can you help me take a bath; I don't think I can do it myself." Konata said as she stood up and swayed a bit.

"I guess I have no choice, come on." Kagami sighed, but was soon giggling as she led the older girl to the bathroom.

"Well with that all settled I am going to my room, see you tomorrow little sis." Misao said with a loud yawn as she went to her room.

"Goodnight Misa-chan." Tsukasa called after her. Tsukasa waited until she heard the bath water running and Misao's music before she pulled out her cell phone…

"Hello?"

"Miyuki… Can we talk for a bit…?"

* * *

**Authors Notes: I will get around to using more of Izumi Wakase and the Kohai eventually… Did you like it though? You never hear about her big brother so I was like JACKPOT!**

**Next chapter will involve lots of stuff so do not miss it! Misao will also be playing a bigger role next chapter! Also a big fight between two characters is on the horizon…**

**Please review, the button is right down there and it is begging to be pressed…**


	3. The Voice In My Head

**Authors Notes:** **Holy crap things are going to get interesting for the next few chapters… However, bear with me and I will give you some fluffiness later after this portion of drama is over, I swear! Now please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"What's the matter Tsu-chan? You sound distressed..." Miyuki's voice was soft and comforting as it made its way from the earpiece of the phone.

"I don't know, I… I…" Tsukasa whimpered.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Miyuki urged with a small smile playing onto her lips.

"Well you know how we, um did some experimenting before graduation…" Tsukasa said in a small voice and although Miyuki could not see it, she knew Tsukasa had a blush.

"Yes we did a few things, just to know ourselves better." Miyuki encouraged as she had already guessed where this conversation might lead.

"I thought that since Onee-chan was… Yuri that I might be as well…" Tsukasa swallowed hard, trying to find the words that she wanted to say next. "But I…"

"Found a boy you like?" Miyuki cut her off with a small giggle, masking her true feelings.

"I don't know Yuki-chan… I thought I loved you, but I just don't know anymore. He is so sweet and…. And…" Tsukasa said sadly, tears coming to her eyes; she was just so confused and didn't have any idea how to set her feelings straight.

"And you think you might love him… Tsu-chan listen, you and I are best friends and that will never change… You were always like this, so clingy and fragile." Miyuki laughed, imaging the pout she knew Tsukasa had.

"I'm not that clingy…" Tsukasa mumbled as Miyuki continued.

"When Kagami-san started going out with Konata-san you didn't have anyone to be your support, which is why we started doing the things we did." Miyuki said gently trying to make it easier for Tsukasa to move on; something that Miyuki didn't want, but knew she needed to accept.

"Did you like me Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa asked softly and Miyuki almost felt her heart break, but for the airhead's sake she needed to be strong.

"Yes I did, but I knew it wasn't going to last forever; I hoped that when you got to your new school you would find someone better and forget about me and what we did so you could move on…" Miyuki said with fake happiness, it was a bitter lie… But it had to be this way…

"Then I will forget Mikeru if Yuki-chan wants to be with me!" Tsukasa shouted and Miyuki could tell she was crying; this is what killed the pinkette inside, knowing her love was hurting and being too far away to be of any real comfort.

"No you won't!" Miyuki said sternly; it took a few minutes, but she finally heard Tsukasa start to calm down.

"Then what do I do Yuki-chan… I feel strongly about you both…" Tsukasa muttered quietly, not wanting to raise her voice at her friend anymore then she already had.

"You will always have me Tsukasa… How about you come to me and Ayano's dorm tomorrow and spend the night? We can experiment like old times… However, this time just as best friends, that is what it was to begin with… Just friends…" Miyuki said and she could feel with every word her heart breaking that much more…

"I can come over and you will take care of me anytime, right Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Whether you have a boyfriend or girlfriend… Even if you are married, I will always take care of you if you need me…" Miyuki said as she could feel the smile that made its way onto Tsukasa's face.

"I love you Yuki… You're the best friend I could ever have…" Tsukasa said with a sigh happy to get all that stress off her chest.

"So Tsu-chan… Now you have to tell me all about him!" Miyuki squealed making Tsukasa blush again. True Miyuki was a hopeless romantic, but this time she just wanted to know all she could about the boy who was winning her lover's heart…

* * *

Due to throwing up several times, Konata's head had cleared up quite a bit, allowing her to think straight for the first time since getting drunk. _"Maybe she doesn't care anymore…" _Konata thought as she looked down at her feet.

Konata was currently sitting on a bathing stool while Kagami washed her back. There was a heavy tension in the air due to the lack of conversation between the two girls.

"_I have to say something…"_ Kagami thought as she rinsed her girlfriend off. "So what would you like to do tomorrow?" Kagami asked in a happy tone, despite the pain she felt in her chest from her overwhelming guilt.

"Anything is fine with me…" Konata said in a melancholic tone, still not looking her girlfriend in the face.

"Konata please don't do this… You know how sorry I am." Kagami pleaded with the shorter girl.

"Kagami, do you like him? It's okay if you don't want me any more…" Konata said with a slight sniffle that did not go unnoticed by the tsundere.

"Don't say stupid stuff… You know I love you and only you; me and Sanjo were just talking about school stuff and nothing more." Kagami said as she embraced her love from behind.

"But you left me out…" Konata said as she turned to look her tsundere in the eyes. "You didn't want me in the conversation…" Konata said as tears started to fill in the corners of her large green orbs.

"That's not true at all! I am so sorry I got too absorbed in the conversation, it will never happen again." Kagami said as she hugged the small otaku tightly despite the lack of clothes she was wearing.

"Kagami you're squeezing too hard." The blunette giggled, although you could tell it was strained due to the death hug she was receiving.

"Do you forgive me?" Kagami asked as she gently stroked the older girl's cerulean hair.

"Of course I do, you are my tsundere after all!" Konata cheered as she hugged Kagami again. _"I forgive her, so why do I still feel so hurt inside?"_ Konata wondered.

"You should get dried off and ready for bed, I'll go make us some snacks!" Kagami said sweetly as she left the bathroom humming something Konata felt was familiar.

"_You will never be loved, no one wants you…"_ Kurono's voice rang inside of Konata's mind. "That isn't true; me and Kagami are perfect together!" Konata said defiantly as she toweled off. _"She doesn't want you, once you make a mistake she is going to leave you…" _His voice turned into more of a hiss. "No she won't, we haven't even had a fight yet!" Konata said as she slapped her cheeks a few times. "Stupid alcohol…" Konata mumbled.

"Konata you alright I heard you talking to yourself?" Kagami asked as the blunette walked into the living room.

"It's nothing, just the stupid alcohol messing with my head." Konata laughed as she sat beside her tsundere on the couch.

"I see, well I got us some ice cream and I found some gummies in the cupboard." Kagami said as she handed Konata a mountain of ice cream conveniently placed in a bowl.

"Yay!" Konata cheered as she began to eat what looked like her weight in ice cream.

"Okay so tomorrow after school, wait at the bus stop for me okay? I'll take you somewhere fun." Kagami said as Konata leaned up against her and turned on an anime.

"Got it, wait at bus stop!" Konata said obediently as the two began to watch the sixth episode of School Rumble.

* * *

The next morning all the girls were up and ready for school more or less on time and since they lived so close to the school the four walked to their classes each morning.

"I am going to Yuki-chan's tonight." Tsukasa announced happily, a skip to her step as she thought about all the fun that awaited her.

"I will be home late as well." Misao said with an evil snicker as she looked at Kagami.

"Okay…?" Kagami said with a raised eyebrow. "We are going out tonight, so I guess we will see you when we see you." Kagami said as she squeezed the little blunette's hand that she was currently holding.

The four got to the school building and said their goodbyes to each other for the day; Kagami kissed Konata on the cheek and reminded her about the meeting place, getting a few weird looks from some of the other students. They never denied that they were Yuri, to be honest nobody ever asked, but they never openly said they were either.

"I understand I won't leave that spot for anything!" Konata said as she saluted.

"Good." Kagami giggled as the two parted ways for the day.

Things were normal that day for the group; school and studying were about all they did, the only thing out of the ordinary was the freak downpour of rain…

"Jeez of all days…" Konata sighed as she packed up her school stuff with more care then she usually did.

"I'm sorry Chibi wanna use my umbrella?" Misao asked as she held out her pale blue umbrella.

"Nah Kagami will come get me soon, so it's all good!" Konata smiled as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Okay if you're sure… Well I am going to go and get… That thing I am getting…" Misao said as she slipped out the door. "See yeah later Chibi!" She called from the hallway.

"_She won't be there…."_ Konata shook her head. "She won't abandon me!" Konata said defiantly. She was used to hearing Kurono's voice in her head back before high school, but once she got friends, his voice seemed to fade away… _"Why is it back now?"_Konata thought as she shook her head, well whatever the reason she was not going to let it get her down.

"Hey freshmen come here a second!" Konata knew that voice and when she turned to face whoever was calling her she confirmed her suspicion, it was that mean older girl from the cafeteria.

"Yes sempai?" Konata asked quizzically, not wanting to waste her time talking to these people.

"We would like you to tell us about the younger Hiiragi twin." The older girl said threateningly and Konata knew they had singled her out as being the easiest to get info from.

"_Well not today…"_ Konata thought deviously as she started to cry. "I was told to meet somewhere by a certain time… Now I am going to be late…" Konata sniffed as tears started to drip down her face.

Konata wanted to laugh at their reaction so bad, but she knew she had to keep in character. After a few minutes of the older girl's trying to calm her down they finally gave up and let her go saying something about talking again, but if Konata had her way it wasn't going to happen.

"It's time to go wait for Kagamin~!" Konata said to herself in a sing-song kind of tone, skipping down the hall.

Meanwhile on the other side of the school

"First we'll go to her favorite store and I'll get her whatever she wants, then…" Kagami said to herself as she began packing up her school things.

"I have great news!" Mikeru happily proclaimed as he ripped Kagami from her train of thought.

"Oh, hello sempai why are you here?" Kagami said with a slight blush appearing on her cheeks from being startled so easily.

"What did I say about that sempai stuff…? I don't insist on people calling me that, unlike some people here…" Mikeru sighed as the thought of his least favorite groupie came to mind.

"Yeah, so what did you need Mikeru-san?" Kagami asked in a hurry as she was looking forward to her day with Konata.

"Tsukasa said she would go with me to the party." Mikeru said with a smile. "I wanted to ask for your permission before we set it in stone." Mikeru said cautiously, not sure how this girl would react.

"She was awfully bold… She was blushing wasn't she?" Kagami asked with a grin.

"Yeah she was as red as a strawberry." Mikeru laughed a little as he recalled their conversation.

"I don't mind, but if you do anything to upset her…" Kagami said before she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought him to her eye level. "I will kill you…" Kagami said in a tone colder than ice.

"Yes ma'am." Mikeru said as he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Good, so me and Kona are allowed to come to this party as well correct?" Kagami asked back to her chipper self, which scared the crap out of the male brunette.

"Yeah… Of course, you can… It wouldn't be a party without you." The boy laughed shakily as he started to back out of the classroom. "I'll see you later Kaga-chan!" The boy called before exiting to the hall, leaving a now blushing tsundere.

"I never gave him permission for an embarrassing nickname!" Kagami huffed as she started to walk to the door. "Am I forgetting something?" Kagami wondered aloud.

"Hiiragi hold on I need to talk to you for a minute!" The teacher called out suddenly making Kagami freeze in her tracks.

"Yes sir, what did you need?" Kagami asked as she made her way to his desk.

"I hate to ask this of you so suddenly, but could you…" The teacher said giving the twin tailed girl detailed instructions…

Kagami was bouncing all over the school; when she finished one thing someone else needed her help, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get out of it either.

"_Damn why did everyone need my help today of all days?" _Kagami thought as she ran to the doors, how was she going to make it up to Konata now? A huge crash of thunder roared, so loud it felt like the sky was ripped open.

"Damn it I can't even see!" Kagami shouted to no one in particular as she ran out into the storm, the rain was so heavy and cold she thought it might cut right through her umbrella at any moment. Kagami ran though, she just had to run… Poor Kona… Stupid Kagami… She cursed her bad luck.

"_No one wants you… You should just die…"_ The voice in her head taunted the small girl, but still she stood unmoved from the same spot she had been standing in the past four almost five hours. _"She would be here if she cared..."_ His voice was slick and mocking, but Konata would not budge. She just couldn't leave; not after promising the one she loved she would wait. "_You should just give up on finding anyone who cares…"_ The horrible voice said again, nothing could stop the tears that fell from the otaku's eyes. _"Maybe she doesn't…"_ Konata started to think, but by fate, her thought process was stopped…

"Konata, baby are you okay?" Kagami shouted through the raging torrent as she ran up and embraced her love. "Why did you just stand here? I am so sorry they wouldn't let me leave…" Kagami began to explain in a rush until she felt the raspy breathing of her partner.

"I knew you wouldn't abandon me… You do love me right Kagami?" Konata cried as she looked up into the younger girl's eyes, before passing out in her arms.

"Konata don't do this to me you've got to wake up!" Kagami screamed as she picked her otaku's frail little body up into her arms and just held her close, blocking the rain from reaching her. "This is the second time…" Kagami felt tears burn at her own eyes…

No, now wasn't the time! She needed to get Konata home as quickly as possible, so she ran… Faster than anyone would have thought possible for the girl, but the sight of her lover was enough to will her through the rain, through fire, through anything just as long as Konata would be safe…

* * *

Konata was standing on a small hexagon shaped segment of floor that glowed whited in the pure black reaches of where ever she was. "She left you there, she forgot you!" A voice said, although not Kurono's this one was vaguely familiar.

"Show yourself!" Konata demanded, although the quiver in her voice was obvious.

"You know that it's true deep in your heart, you know…" The voice suddenly took on the form of Shinigami.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Konata screamed at him as she tried to fight him, but found she was stuck on the glowing bit of floor.

"No one wants you, or ever will…" A new voice said to Konata's right, as she turned towards it adopted the figure of Alucard.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Konata screamed; she knew it was a dream, she knew it was just taking figures from the creepy anime she had seen, but it still felt so real…

"But we do, we know everything about you…" A voice suddenly said from behind her and as she turned around, she saw it take the form of Elder Toguro.

"You don't have to suffer; we are on your side…" Another voice said as it took the form of Asura.

"No you don't know anything, I love Kagami, and she loves me!" Konata screamed as she swung her fist at the nightmares, but missed due to the distance they were from her. It was deafening, the sound of laughter and mockery in her ears and it only got worse when one of them spoke…

"You can't keep pretending… You will get hurt…" Shinigami said in a tone that mocked her; it depicted sorrow and Konata knew that they had none for her, or else they would have stopped this torment on her mind.

"She will hurt you… Throw you away…" Asura whispered as they all slunk closer to the now frantic girl.

"Just look in your heart before it is too late…" Toguro said as his voice changed to the all too familiar voice of Kurono.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Konata screamed as she dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

"Listen to us…" Alucard said as he reached an arm towards the blunette…

"Konata…" A new voice rang out in the empty world, making the four figures wince as if in pain. "Konata can you hear me?" The voice said in a more frantic tone.

"Remember… She will hurt you…" The four said in unison before Konata opened her eyes. She looked up at the crying face of her tsundere.

"Kagami, what's wrong?" Konata asked as she shivered a little, partially from that dream and partially because she was so cold.

"You're alright!" Kagami cried as she hugged the smaller girl. "You were having a fever dream… You started screaming… I thought I was going to lose you…" Kagami said through her sobs as she held the smaller girl tightly.

"I'm alright now; you won't lose me that easily…" Konata said with a small smile before a coughing fit raged through her body.

"I am so sorry Konata, everyone needed help and, and…" Kagami said as she started to tear up again.

"It's okay; you came for me that's all that matters…" Konata said softly as she drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

Kagami tucked her in and checked her temperature again. _"110..."_ Kagami thought sadly, as she put the thermometer down next to all her medical supplies. Konata was snuggled in Kagami's bed, with Kagami sitting in the chair next to her.

"_What is wrong with me…? Am I too stressed, because of college?" _Kagami asked herself as she remembered this was the second time she had failed Konata. "I am going to have to do a lot to make this up to her…" Kagami sighed as she looked at the sleeping girl.

"Kagami…" Konata mumbled half asleep. "Hold me…" She pleaded.

"_I am such a worthless girlfriend and yet she still loves me…"_ Kagami thought as a tear rolled down her cheek. _"She really is an angel."_ Kagami smiled at this thought, crawled into the bed with the small girl, and snuggled her closely. "If this is all I can do for you… So be it…" Kagami sighed as she closed her eyes and fell asleep codling her love closely.

"I am back!" Misao said cheerfully as she walked into the apartment, which was dark now. _"They can't be asleep already?"_ Misao thought as she walked back to the rooms and, after seeing that Konata wasn't in her own room, went to Kagami's.

After walking in and seeing the faint red color of Konata's face, Misao put her hand on her favorite little otaku's forehead. _"She's burning up!"_ Misao thought with a gasp. _"I hope she is well enough by the time these are due…" _Misao thought as her heart dropped just looking at the concert tickets in her hand. "Get well soon, you little cutie you." Misao said as she lightly kissed Konata on the forehead.

"_I am loved I just know it…"_ Konata's dream thought as a small smile played its way onto her sleeping lips.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Okay Kagami we know college is hard, but no more pushing Konata aside! Make sure you love her lots or Misao will end up getting her…**

**The Nightmare figures are as follows…**

**Shinigami: From Death Note  
Alucard: From Hellsing  
Elder Toguro: From Yu Yu Hakusho  
Asura: From Soul Eater**


	4. Calm Before The Storm

**Authors Notes: Okay so I know what you are thinking…Dude don't use so much drama all the time, we want to see the Lucky Star girl's happy! So I made this chapter with you in mind, before the real drama begins it's nice to kick back and read some fluff! Therefore, this is what you get; I took a lot of time making this chapter as long and cute as possible. So enjoy and please review, I love to read your comments!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"_It's so cold…"_ The blunette thought as she softly grabbed at where her source of warmth used to be lying. "Where did you go Kagami?" Konata whined as she slowly got out of the bed and made her way out of the bedroom. Despite her throbbing head and feeling very drained amongst other things, Konata's main goal was to find her tsundere and get comforted.

"Kagamin~…" Konata whined as she walked into the kitchen.

"Konata, what are you doing out of bed?" Kagami said sternly as she put her hands on her hips. Konata could not help but make the comparisons between Kagami and a mother; Kagami was wearing an apron and had a spoon in her left hand, probably from the breakfast she was making.

"But Kagami I feel fine, let me help you." Konata said as a small sneeze betrayed her.

"No you're not, now get back to bed." Kagami said as she turned the smaller girl around and began to direct her back to the room. "Besides, if you walk around like that your cold will get worse." Kagami said as tucked Konata back into her bed.

Konata hadn't noticed before, but she happened to be wearing only her underwear; this realization made her blush, but it didn't stop her from wanting Kagami close to her.

"But I'm lonely, please don't leave me…" Konata said as tears threatened to fall from her eyes, she couldn't help it after the thoughts and dreams she had been having; not having the younger girl there scared her.

"I am just going to make some breakfast, then I will be with you all day." Kagami said gently as she lightly kissed the blunette's forehead.

"Okay… Hey Kagami…?" Konata asked quickly before the twin-tailed girl could leave the room completely.

"Yes Kona?" Kagami asked a sweet and caring tone as she turned to face the smaller girl.

"What do I get for breakfast?" Konata asked with a playful smile; her rambunctious and outgoing nature seemed to be returning, if only just a little.

"Lay down and rest, you cheeky rascal." Kagami sighed through her smile as she went back to the kitchen. _"That little brat…"_ Kagami thought playfully.

"Alright let's do this!" Kagami said as she dramatically pushed up her sleeve. First she started to make the pancakes, although not extremely inept in the kitchen Kagami found when it came to Konata she could do anything she wanted. After making cute designs with the pancake batter, Kagami left them to cook as she began to prepare the bacon and eggs. After around thirty-five minutes, Kagami had a beautiful breakfast made for her love._ "I hope she likes it."_ Kagami thought as she picked up the tray of food and went back to the bedroom.

"_Looks like she's asleep…"_ Kagami thought as she walked into the room and saw what appeared to be a sleeping figure under the covers. "Hey you got to get up and eat." Kagami said as she shook the smaller girl.

"I'm up Kagami, I was just reading." Konata said sniffing the air with her cat-like grin as she sat up.

"What were you…?" Kagami said as she noticed the manga in the blunette's hand. "Kona, this is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you, but…" Kagami said as she swiftly snatched the manga away from the ill girl.

"What are you doing Kagami, give it back?" Konata whined as she reached for her manga, but was gently pushed back down by said manga's abductor.

"No manga, no video games, and no getting up and moving around until you get better." Kagami said sternly as she put the manga in her back pocket.

"That isn't fair, I'm not even sick!" Konata shouted, instantly regretting it as a coughing fit rolled through her body.

"Now you listen here, there will be no more of that." Kagami said as she rubbed Konata's back. "You are sick and you are going to let me take care of you and that's final." Kagami said after the otaku's coughing fit stopped; the tsundere then propped Konata up into a more comfortable position.

"Kagami…" Konata whined, still not liking the way this was turning out.

"I made you some breakfast, now say ah." Kagami said as she carefully brought a bite of pancake up to the blunette's little mouth.

Konata looked at Kagami's smiling face and knew all resistance was futile, so she allowed herself to be fed. Konata was surprised at how good the food tasted. The eggs were fluffy and the bacon was not burnt, but nice and crispy. However, the pancake was the best by far; it was just fluffy enough and had just a hint of vanilla flavoring.

"Kagami, when did you learn to cook…?" Konata managed to say before another bite of food was placed into her mouth.

"I can cook under the right circumstances… And no you standing behind me while I try to bake cookies doesn't count." Kagami said with a small pout as she remembered the time she almost burnt down her house because of Konata.

"It's really yummy you did a good job." Konata mumbled with her mouth still full of food, her cheeks puffed out slightly as she chewed the fluffy goodness.

"_She is so damn cute! If only she wasn't so ornery."_ Kagami thought happily, as she gave Konata another bite.

After Kagami had finished feeding her girlfriend and cleaning up her face, **(Konata could swear that Kagami missed on purpose…) **the two sat and talked a while about different subjects ranging from anime to school. Kagami could see Konata was progressively getting worse the more they talked, she started to cough more and the redness of her cheeks kept increasing.

"Alright I think someone needs a nap." Kagami said in a teasingly motherly tone.

"Why I don't need a…" Konata was interrupted by a small sneeze. _"Darn you, you do that every single time!"_ Konata thought bitterly as her body seemed to be uncaring of the front she was trying to put up.

"Yes you do, now lie down and I'll tell you a story." Kagami smiled, she could tell she had Konata caught by the intrigued look in her emerald eyes.

Konata laid back, snuggled into a pillow, and looked up at Kagami expectantly. "You ready?" Kagami asked and began once she received a head nod from her love.

_Long ago, there was a beautiful girl. Because of her looks, everyone in her town adored her. Some called her cute, others said she could put the Goddess of the sun to disgrace with her beauty however; all the girl really wanted was not to be admired, but to be truly loved._

_The sun Goddess was not one to get jealous easily; in fact, she pitied the girl. With such great beauty, the Goddess knew how hard it would be for the girl to find true love, but due to ancient rules she could not interfere with mortals, she could only watch from afar. Her mortal enemy the moon God however, never obeyed these rules and wanted revenge on the Goddess or taking his place as the sun, so he sneaked down to the world in the cover of the night._

_"Beautiful girl, hair as blue as the seas come to the forest and look for me…" He sang, enticing the girl to leave the security of the village and wander into the forest. His voice was beautiful as his song crept into her heart, ensnaring her. She drew closer. She didn't think twice about the fact that his song had only one verse, or that she was now in the heart of a monster-infested forest._

_As she came to a clearing, she found the man. He was in all black robes and hooded to keep his face from view. "You are the most beautiful girl, even more beautiful than the sun Goddess herself…" He spoke with honey in his voice. "I came to warn you of her plans to destroy you… And keep you from love." The man said as he started to walk away, back into the darkness of the forest._

"_Wait! Tell me what I need to do!" The girl cried, as fear rising in her that she might never find true love or happiness. "First you must curse the sun Goddess…" He said his tone changing slightly. "I know you don't want to, but it must be done." He said with a sly grin, as she cursed the sun Goddess. "Next you must honor the moon God, this is very important." He said as his tone got darker and more evil, but she did not notice. Her desire to be truly loved was all she could think of. "Finally you must sacrifice your own blood to the creatures of the night."_ _He hissed and disappeared into smoke, as the beasts of the forest came from their dwellings._

_They showed no mercy to the girl as they began to bite and claw her, disfiguring her face and making her hideous. The beasts quickly returned to their hiding as the sun rose in the sky and so too did the girl return to her village; however, the villagers did not recognize her and even though she told them repeatedly who she was, none of them listened._

_She was banished from her home town forever, wounded and ugly._

"_Why does no one love me?" The girl screamed as she fell to her knees in a beautiful grove, but she did not care of the grove's beauty. She could only feel her own pain and suffering. "You poor thing, fooled by that demon and thrown out of your own town…" The sun Goddess said with a sweet and warming tone. She walked up to the girl and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I have watched you your entire life, your pain and joy… Come with me and I will make you happy." The Goddess said as she reached out her hand. The girl took her hand, stood up, looked into the Goddesses eyes, and saw something she had always wanted… True love…_

_"But how can you love me? Can you not see I am hideous?" The girl said sadly, as she pulled away from the Goddesses grasp. "Do you not remember I cursed you?" The sun Goddess just smiled._

_"Trust me and we will be happy forever…" The goddess said as the two embraced, and with a blinding flash of light, the two were gone from this world…_

"What happened to them?" Konata asked sleepily as her eyes hung heavily, threatening to clamp shut at any moment.

"The girl's beauty was restored to her and because of the moon God's deceit; she took his place as the Goddess of the moon." Kagami said as she gently caressed her lover's cheek.

"Did they live happily ever after?" Konata asked with a cute little yawn that made Kagami smile.

"Yes, they see each other every day… And you can still feel their love even now." Kagami said gently as Konata smiled and fell asleep.

"I love you my little moon Goddess…" Kagami whispered as she kissed her blunette on the forehead.

Konata's dreams were sweet, as evident by her smile. Kagami, feeling tired herself, crawled into the bed with the sleeping otaku, gently wrapped her arms around Konata's small frame, and fell asleep. Kagami's dreams were sweet as well…

* * *

"Onee-chan I'm home!" Tsukasa called exuberantly as she walked back into the apartment.

"They're sleeping right now…" Misao said with a yawn as she looked up at the younger Hiiragi from where she was sitting on the couch.

"But it's one in the afternoon?" Tsukasa asked quizzically as she slipped off her shoes and put her bag down.

"Chibi is sick so Hiiragi was taking care of her; must having fallen asleep watching over her." Misao said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Then why don't you help me make her some soup? I bet she would like that." Tsukasa said with a smile, picking up on Misao's tone; she couldn't let her friend be sad, even if she did wish Misao would just give up on Konata.

"That is a great idea little sis!" Misao said happily, as she jumped up and followed the younger Hiiragi twin into the kitchen. "So did you and Miyuki-san do anything… Fun last night…?" Misao said teasingly, hinting at things with the tone she used.

"Misa-chan!" Tsukasa groaned as she started to gather the ingredients she would need, but her fire red blush didn't go unnoticed by the fanged girl.

"So you did…" Misao said with a sly grin, similar to Konata's as she stepped closer to the bowed girl.

"We did a few things…" Tsukasa mumbled embarrassedly as she got out two aprons for them to use.

"Oh, I am SO telling Mikeru!" Misao giggled as she acted as if she was walking to the door.

"WAIT YOU CAN'T, I WASN'T GOING TO TELL HIM ABOUT ME AND YUKI YET!" Tsukasa yelled frantically as she grabbed the older girl's sleeve and began to pull her back into the kitchen.

"Relax little sis, I won't say anything… For now…" Misao snickered, although she did feel bad for almost making the innocent girl cry.

"Thank you now put this on so we can get started." Tsukasa stated happily as she tossed one of her aprons at Misao who caught it with an extreme look of distaste.

"I ain't wearing that! It will make me look like a house wife!" Misao stated in disgust as she tossed the cloth back at Tsukasa.

"You have to wear it in my kitchen Misa-chan… So put it on!" Tsukasa giggled as she tackled Misao to the floor and started to tie the apron on her.

"Is that so?" Misao laughed as she began to tickle the younger twin relentlessly, knowing that she now had the upper hand in this battle.

"Wait no, don't tickle me!" Tsukasa squealed as she felt tears start to fill her eyes, her laughing seemed to echo through the room.

"Who is the best in the world?" Misao asked cheekily as she flipped them over so she had Tsukasa pinned underneath her.

"You are Misa-chan!" Tsukasa managed to say between her giggles.

"Misa- what was that?" Misao asked as she began to tickle even faster almost driving Tsukasa into hysteria.

"Misa-sama, Misa-dono, Misa…!" Tsukasa could even form a sentence she was giggling to hard.

***Smack* *Smack***

"You two morons almost woke up Kona!" Kagami growled menacingly.

"We're sorry…" Both girls said in unison, rubbing their now sore heads; both had seen Kagami Hiiragi's legendary rage and they didn't plan on seeing it again if they could help it.

"What were you two knuckle heads doing anyway?" Kagami asked with a sigh, but felt happy for some strange reason.

"We were making Kona-chan some soup!" Tsukasa said suddenly remembering their original goal.

"Is that so? Well let me help then." Kagami said as she picked up an apron. Tsukasa immediately noticed Misao's crestfallen attitude at this and decided to intervene.

"That's okay Onee-chan, me and Misa-chan will handle it; why don't you go check on Kona-chan?" Tsukasa stated happily as she shuffled her elder sister out of the kitchen.

"Oh, alright just don't break things Misao." Kagami said quickly, just barely getting in what she wanted to say before Tsukasa pushed her completely out of the room. Tsukasa stepped back into the kitchen and was greeted by Misao's confused stare.

"Why would you help me instead of your sister?" Misao asked with a raised eyebrow as she grabbed the apron and, despite her chagrin at wearing it, tied it snugly around her waist.

"I know you want to steal Kona-chan away from sis, but I don't think you can do it…" Tsukasa said as she showed the fanged girl how to cut the vegetables.

"Then…?" Misao asked confused even more confused by the airhead's vague answer.

"Because Kagami is now Kona-chan's girlfriend, I think Kona-chan thinks of you as her best friend." Tsukasa said with a warm smile. "So don't do this to steal her away… Do it because she's a close friend…" Tsukasa said as she started to busy herself with the cooking.

"_For an airhead… Sometimes you say some pretty good stuff…"_ Misao thought with a smile. "Alright I'll try my best." Misao said with a fist pump, as she began to slice up the vegetables with a passion.

* * *

Now on most occasions, Tsukasa has a pretty good handle on the kitchen… However, today was not one of those occasions…

"Hey little sis, is it supposed to do that?" Misao asked pointing to the pot that was now boiling over.

"ACK! Misa-chan quick turn it off!" Tsukasa said frantically as she rushed over to the stove…

"Is the lid on right…? Guess we will find out!" Misao said as she turned the blender on and due to its lid not being placed on properly the blender decided to empty its contents onto the kitchen and the two girls therein.

"Misa-chan it's getting everywhere, turn it off!" Tsukasa said loudly as she tried to wipe the food from her eyes; she had no idea cooking with Misao was this life threatening, even Kagami wasn't this bad… Konata was right, boys shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen.

When it was all said and done, somehow the two managed to get the soup prepared. They put the finishing touches on it and took it back to Kagami's room.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you two look ridiculous!" Konata laughed, as she looked the two younger girls over. Misao and Tsukasa both still had their aprons on, but they were obviously of little help. They both were covered with various food articles, Misao's hair was spiked up thanks to the help of some sort of food that was green, and Tsukasa looked like she was punched in the face by a squash…

"Geez, if I would have known you two were going to make such a mess…" Kagami sighed, but due to the hysterically laughing girl in the bed beside her, she could not help but smile.

"We made you soup Kona-chan!" Tsukasa said happily, apparently not noticing what she looked like, as she presented the blunette with the item they almost died to make.

Konata slowly took her first bite, while Misao stared at her intensely.

"It is really good; thank you Tsukasa, Misa-chan!" Konata said as she began to eat her lunch with fervency, not realizing how hungry she really was until she started to eat something.

"_She liked it… SCORE!"_ Misao thought with a small blush. Misao happened to glance at Tsukasa who gave her a wink and a thumbs up.

"Konata slow down you'll choke!" Kagami scolded and was just about to step in and enforce her words when Konata spoke again.

"Too late I'm already done!" Konata said proudly as she held out her empty bowl.

"If you get a stomach ache on top of all this…" Kagami warned as she took the bowl and got up to go to the kitchen.

"Wait for it…" Misao said with her fanged grin even though it might be the final moments of her life.

"WHAT THE HEL…" Kagami screamed, but the otaku's insistent giggling drowned out most of what she said.

"What did you two do to the kitchen; it looks like the fridge revolted!" Kagami said as she lightly smacked them both in the head.

"We're sorry Kagami-sama…" The two guilty girls said in unison, while the otaku could not control her laughing.

"Konata you have to calm down… You two go clean the kitchen!" Kagami ordered as the two scampered off, not wanting to test her patience any further.

"I can't help it…" Konata said through her giggles, slightly gasping for breath.

"Well then I have no choice…" Kagami said with a smirk of her own as she slowly slid her hands across the smaller girl's bare stomach. Konata immediately stopped laughing and developed a bright crimson blush.

"Kagami what are you doing?" Konata asked slightly afraid of the answer she might receive.

"I figured this would stop your giggle fit… I know. Why don't we play doctor…?" Kagami said seductively as she crawled up onto the bed next to her lover.

"Kagami I…" Konata said as Kagami's face got closer and her hands got closer as well…

A small sneeze escaped the blunette's lips bringing the tsundere back into reality. "Well maybe now is not the time for that…" Kagami said with a small sigh.

"I'm sorry Kagami…" Konata said looking down; it was always her fault they never got any farther than that...

"It isn't your fault, just get better okay?" Kagami said sweetly as she ran her finger through Konata's soft hair.

"Hey you two hurry up so we can start the slumber party!" Konata yelled out suddenly, making Kagami jump slightly.

"Wait what slumber party?" Kagami asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, come on it'll be fun! WE haven't even had a party since we moved in here!" Konata said with her best puppy eyes; add her fever blush on top of that and Kagami never stood a chance.

"Fine, but they have school tomorrow and you're sick, so we're not staying up late." Kagami said assertively as she tucked the covers in, partially trapping the smaller girl.

"Don't you have school too?" Konata asked in a teasing manner.

"No, not if you are still sick." Kagami said in a way Konata knew there was no point in even continuing the subject.

_"She does care…"_ Konata thought with a happy grin on her face.

"What are you grinning about?" Kagami asked as the other two came into the room; the tsundere couldn't help but wonder if the two had done a proper job, or if Misao just had the rush through it…

"Oh, I was just imagining you without your clothes on Kagamin~." Konata cooed as the older twin exploded into a bright red blush and stuttered a few incoherent things.

The rest of the day went by quickly for the four girls. They talked about different things, from school to what color underwear Kagami was wearing. Too soon, however, Kagami began to notice her otaku struggling to stay awake, not to mention she was coughing more, although she tried to hide it.

"So Konata I heard you had a terrible nightmare last night, tell us about it!" Misao said in a more or less cheerful tone.

"Don't make her relive it!" Kagami snapped. "Besides I think she needs to rest now so…" Kagami tried to say, but the blunette cut her off.

"It's okay Kagami…" Konata said in a bit of a slurred voice. "Well it started with the ten foot talking spider… Or was it manga bats…" Konata said as her breathing became labored.

"Konata what's the matter…?" Kagami asked worriedly as she watched her little otaku pass out right then and there, slouching forward since she was in a sitting position to start with.

"We kept her up too long and her fever got worse!" Kagami said, a bit frantic as she flipped the older girl onto her back to help ease her breathing.

"I thought the soup would've helped..." The fanged girl said as she rubbed her chin in a thoughtful manner. "Maybe it was that weird vegetable oil we put in..." Misao said, suddenly with a nervous laugh.

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked in a calm, yet furious tone of voice; now convinced it was Misao's fault.

"Yeah it smelled weird, I think it was old." Misao said as she backed away from the tsundere. In retrospect it was a bad idea to put it in the soup, but an even worse idea for telling the over protective girlfriend that she had put it in the soup…

"And you still put it in? What was it called?" Kagami demanded, just barely able to sedate her desire to strangle Misao at that moment.

"I think it was Sake or something..." Misao said casually, while the other two girls just stared at her.

"Misao you idiot, you got her drunk again... And she's sick... You idiot..." Kagami sighed as she motioned for the now giggling brunette to come over. "Tsukasa go prepare a cold bath please." Kagami said as her and Misao began to lift the smaller girl.

"Sure thing Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said as she bolted down the hall towards the bathroom and soon the tube was full of ice cold water.

"I think it's called shock therapy…"

"So we just drop her in?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm telling you, Izumi won't mind if we drop by for a quick visit." Nanako said with a laugh as she rubbed her cheek on her vodka bottle like it was her best friend.

"It's Kagami I worry about; she is so formal about stuff like this." Matsuri said with a slight shudder.

"What are you so worried about, you act as if they torture people in there!" Nanako laughed as she reached her hand up to knock on the door, but a blood curdling scream stopped her short.

The two older women just looked at each other, before taking off down the stairs…

"That was cruel and heartless…" Konata mumbled as she sat on the bed dressed in dry clothes and shivering under the blankets.

"Well we had to get your fever down, plus you were starting to get drunk…" Kagami said as she tried to stop her laughing.

"Yeah we had no choice." Misao added however, she was doing a worse job at containing her laughter.

"You both suck, Tsukasa could you come here?" Konata asked cutely and Tsukasa didn't even have time to register the request before her feet were taking her to the smaller girl.

"What is it Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked with a sympathetic smile; she agreed that what the other two did was kind of mean and heartless, even if it was funny to watch the smallest girl flail around with no idea what was going on.

"I am too cold now to sleep alone, would you sleep with me tonight?" Konata said lifting the blankets slightly.

"Sure Kona-chan!" Tsukasa said with a happy squeak, loving that she could be like a big sister to someone as she crawled into the bed and began to snuggle with the blunette. "Sis is right! You're really warm and soft Kona-chan!" Tsukasa stated happily, hugging the older girl closer as if she was a large stuffed bear.

"You smell nice Tsukasa…" Konata stated drowsily.

"No fair I want to cuddle with her too!" Misao said as she crawled in on the other side of the bed and began to snuggle as well.

Kagami just stood there for a few minutes and smiled, she could see how happy Konata was at that moment, surrounded by her friends, the people she cared for most of all. Her thought process was stopped when the trio from the bed started calling her over.

"I am not going to sleep in that bed; there are too many people in it as is!" Kagami said defiantly as she developed a faint pink blush. However, due to the constant begging from the others Kagami finally cracked and crawled into the bed on the other side of Tsukasa.

"Goodnight you guys…" Konata said sleepily as her dreams slowly overtook her.

"Night…" Misao said before drifting off herself and Tsukasa was already asleep.

"Goodnight…" Kagami said before she started to close her eyes. "_You will hurt her… She won't come back…"_ A voice said in Kagami's mind, but due to her lack of sleep, she just shrugged it off.

"Whatever…" She mumbled as she drifted into her dreams…

* * *

**Ending Notes: So yeah there it is! Not as long as I thought it was going to be….**

**Nanako and Matsuri are drinking buddies; I do not think I will pursue a romantic engagement between the two in this story…**

**Some of you might be a bit confused by my use of ~ at the end of the word Kagamin. The answer is simple, it is to let you know that the word is being said in a cutesy or singsong voice so that I do not have to state it every time lol.**

**Once again, I would like to thank my beta **_**Acsuperman**_ **for fixing the spelling mistakes and what not! Make sure you read and review his story 'Luckier Star' I think it is much better than mine is by far! So please read it!**

**So yeah, leave your creative responses in the comment section **_**below**_**. Or on Facebook, Twitter, or Google Plus! I am the Master of Flygon and I approve this message.**


	5. Hatred

**Authors Notes: Sorry for getting this chapter out so late, but I needed some time to rest my head… Here is the start of something; well grand is the wrong word, so we'll just leave it at something. As always I request your reviews, they mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"Sis we're leaving, I'll see you after school today!" Tsukasa called out as she and Misao went to the front entry to put on their shoes.

"Don't go without me!" Konata shouted as she jumped from the bed; she had snuck around the room to get ready without her seemingly over protective girlfriend noticing, or so she thought… However, he ever-vigilant tsundere quickly saw through her plan and just as quickly subdued the smaller girl, redressed her in sleep clothes, and put her back in bed.

"You little miss are still sick." Kagami said in a chastising manner as she pulled the comforter tight across the smaller girl and then tucked it under the mattress, successfully trapping the otaku underneath.

"Kagami it's too tight… I can't move…" Konata struggled to say as she was now firmly stuck under the covers with little to no movement room what so ever.

"Good now stay put until I have breakfast ready." Kagami said mischievously, taking advantage of the situation and kissing Konata on the nose before skipping off to the kitchen; Konata had been silenced as she buried her now bright red face into the covers.

"Okay well we're going now, come on little sis!" Misao groaned impatiently as she directed the younger Hiiragi twin outside the apartment, down the stairs, and onto the street; Misao was still slightly miffed that Kagami was making her go to classes while she got to stay home and play the loving house wife…

"Well it seems like it's only going to be you and me today Misa-chan!" Tsukasa giggled childishly as she allowed herself to be pushed by the fanged girl until Misao realized what she was doing and let the poor girl walk of her own accord.

"Yeah I guess so; hey little sis I know this might sound weird… But do you think the air between those two is a little, I don't know... tense?" Misao asked as the two stopped at the cross walk a block from their apartment.

"I have noticed that, almost like Kona-chan is holding something back from us and Onee-chan is nervous about it…" Tsukasa commented as she looked up at the large fluffy white clouds that floated above their heads.

"I wonder what happened between them, it feels like they could just snap at any minute." Misao said with a sigh, knowing all too well that Kagami was capable of depressing Konata to such a degree that the blue haired girl didn't think twice about going to a bar and getting drunk.

"I hope they work things out before tomorrow night since Mikeru-kun's having that big party." Tsukasa said with a mix of happiness and sorrow, which was not an emotion that Tsukasa usually had.

"I had completely forgotten about that, I still need to get a date or something for that!" Misao groaned as she pulled her hair lightly, her first big college party and she was completely unprepared for it.

"Don't worry Misa-chan you can get any guy you want!" Tsukasa said with an encouraging smile.

"_But I don't want a guy…"_ Misao thought bitterly as they parted ways once they got to the school. _"I want my lovable little blunette…"_

The day went quickly for Misao since she had a few tests to do; her mind was so preoccupied with getting the right answers that she couldn't dwell on the fact that she was going to have to go out with some random guy/girl to hang with her Konata tomorrow night.

Before Misao knew it the last of her morning classes ended meaning it was time to meet up with Tsukasa for lunch. _"Better let her know I'm on my way… Oh, and I want a melon soda!"_ Misao laughed to herself knowing that the airhead always went and got a soda first thing at lunch.

It didn't take long for the brunette to pack up her things, text the youngest Hiiragi, and walk to the cafeteria; once inside she found a nice little table near the back and it was perfect because nobody else was around it, meaning nobody could bother her.

"I wonder if Tsukasa got mugged by fan-girls again." Misao said to herself with a laugh, but her amusement was cut short as she watched a guy walk up to her table.

"Hey you're Misao, Kagami's friend right?" Sanjo asked as he walked up to Misao; the boy would have had no idea it was her, but once she laughed and he caught a glimpse of her fang he had no doubt in his mind it was her.

"Yep what is it to you?" Misao asked quizzically as she took out her bento and looked the strange boy over; she guessed he was another study nerd and was wondering where Kagami was at today.

"Hey I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the party tomorrow with me, just as friends." Sanjo asked cautiously, this girl was giving off some major anger vibes like she was really pissed about something, but didn't want to show it.

"If I had to guess I'd say she turned you down?" Misao asked with a snicker as she motioned for the older boy to have a seat; knowing now that her initial guess was wrong. A wave of relief hit the boy as the weird vibes suddenly stopped and the fanged girl actually looked happy.

"Yeah she is going with that Konata girl…" Sanjo said with a depressed sigh. "You're technically supposed to have a date so it's a pretty smart plan just going with a friend so you don't have to go with some weirdo, but still…" The green haired male said with a sad little laugh at being shot down.

"Misao, Misao Kusakabe." The brunette said with another fanged grin as she extended her hand. _"Man this guy is dense, but he is Hiiragi's friend so he must be nice…" _She thought with a small laugh, she felt a kindred spirit with this guy and she liked it.

"Sanjo Caster." The male said with a grin of his own, shaking her hand roughly; already feeling as if the two had known each other their entire life.

"I'll go with you, but just as a friend since I have my eyes on someone else." Misao said as she spotted Tsukasa walking around in circles trying desperately to find her friend. "Having trouble little sis?" Misao laughed as she waved the confused airhead over to the table.

"Yeah a little bit, sorry." Tsukasa giggled nervously as she handed Misao her melon soda before sitting down. "Hello Sanjo-kun it's good to see you again!" The airhead said cheerily, getting a slight nod in response.

"Where is your soda Tsukasa?" Misao asked after taking a large slurp of her own; Misao knew how much Tsukasa loved her vanilla coke.

"The vanilla coke thingy on the machine is broken…" Tsukasa said sadly, her bow drooping; suddenly everything went dark and Tsukasa could feel some kind of light pressure on her eyes, she was about to scream for help when a voice tickled her ear.

"Guess who…?" The voice said teasingly and Tsukasa knew who it was in a heartbeat.

"M-Mi-Mikeru-kun you almost gave me a heart attack!" Tsukasa said as she tried to pull his hand off her face. Once she succeeded, she found a bottle of vanilla coke placed in front of her on the table.

"That is for you." Mikeru said with a small chuckle as Tsukasa's eyes went wide.

"Where did you, how…?" Tsukasa stuttered as she looked up at the brown haired boy expectantly, gratitude also shone brightly in her eyes.

"I noticed the machines were down today so I ran up to the store and got you one." Mikeru smiled warmly, his smile only getting bigger as he watched the airheads face explode with joy at having her syrupy goodness.

"You shouldn't have done all that just for me!" Tsukasa said in what was supposed to be a scolding tone of voice, but it didn't come out that way in the slightest.

"Jeez it feels like I'm melting…" Sanjo sighed as she sprawled out on the table.

"I'm with him! You two are way too mushy, are you guys dating yet?" Misao asked with a hint of amusement once she saw Tsukasa start to squirm.

Tsukasa didn't want to outright say that she wasn't dating the boy in fear of hurting his feelings, but she just wasn't sure of her emotions yet. Luckily for her Mikeru knew what she was thinking because he answered the question for her.

"No we have yet to become a couple, but it's no secret that Tsukasa is my favorite!" Mikeru said casually, making the airhead blush. Misao was about to leave it at that, but she caught a glimpse of Sanjo's face as he looked at Mikeru; it was a face of worry and scolding…?

Misao saw Mikeru glare at Sanjo, but it was too fast to really see. Misao was about to ask another question when Mikeru spoke.

"Konata-san called me and said she wouldn't be coming in today; she has a few things she said we could use for the party, but now I don't know how we're going to get them." Mikeru said with a smile as he looked off into the distance, glancing at Misao every other second.

"You want something bub?" Misao asked viscously as she smashed her empty drink cup, not liking the thought of being this guy's gofer.

"I have to go back to the apartment before study hall this afternoon anyway; I could grab them for you then?" Tsukasa offered sweetly, being the peacemaker since Miyuki wasn't there to do it.

"Would you Tsu-chan? That would rock!" Mikeru said happily, hugging her from behind as she giggled cutely; once again making Sanjo and Misao want to vomit.

"So I heard that…" Sanjo started to say and just like that the four were off on another topic of conversation.

The rest of the day was spent mostly doing work and listening to lectures. Tsukasa had a surprise test for her biology class that was less then aced, while Misao had it pretty easy the rest of the day. Due to taking longer on her test then she should have, Tsukasa had to sprint home to make it to study hall on time.

"Sis I came to get that stuff for study hall!" Tsukasa called as she came into the apartment and hastily kicked off her shoes. After receiving no reply, Tsukasa decided to check and see if Kagami and Konata were sleeping again.

Tsukasa popped her head around the corner to find Kagami's bedroom empty except for the small otaku, who was still trapped underneath the covers.

"Kona-chan has sis made you stay in bed this whole time?" Tsukasa asked with a slight giggle as she watched Konata's face light up with hope at being rescued.

"Yes and it has been torture! She won't let me get up or anything and she keeps doing things..." Konata's face went red as she remembered all the things Kagami had done while she was in her immobile state. "She is out getting slushies right now… It's so hot and I can't feel my legs anymore…" Konata whined as she looked at Tsukasa, pleading for freedom with her eyes.

"I'll get you out in a second, but I need to know if you're still sick first." Tsukasa said as she stuck a thermometer in the older girl's mouth. "You don't seem to have a fever anymore Kona-chan, that's good!" The airhead said cheerfully as she pulled the covers off of the smaller girl.

All Tsukasa could see was a blur of blue as Konata leaped from the bed and ran around the room yelling freedom.

"Konata I am back!" The two heard the tsundere say as she entered the apartment.

"The evil dragon is coming to get me, protect me oh brave knight." Konata said dramatically as she hid behind the shorthaired girl.

"Konata if you would have waited I would have let you out…" Kagami sighed when she walked into the room and saw the blunette cowering behind her twin. Kagami had only wanted to play with Konata a little while longer…

"I couldn't feel my legs, I think they were about to fall off!" The otaku said as she jogged in place to make sure everything was in working order.

"Yeah, yeah here you go." Kagami said as she handed the tiny otaku her slushy. "Sorry Tsukasa, I would have gotten you one, but you said you had study hall." Kagami apologized; she knew Tsukasa would have liked a frosty treat.

"I do I just have to grab some things for me and Mikeru." The airhead said with a smile as she waved off her sister's worry.

"Did he send you for the stuff he wanted?" Konata said vaguely with a mouthful of slushy, too interested in her yummy treat to really care about having a conversation.

"Um I think so?" Tsukasa said slowly not sure if they both meant the same thing.

"It's on the second shelf on the right wall it's…" Konata said, but was soon cut off by Kagami forcing her mouth closed.

"Jeez Kona don't talk with your mouth full you are getting slushy and spit everywhere!" Kagami scolded as she began to clean her lover's face with a damp tissue. "You better hurry Tsukasa; study hall is going to start soon!" Kagami warned.

"Ah, you're right!" Tsukasa said as she darted to her room to grab what she needed before sprinting to Konata's gaming room. "Second shelf… Right wall… DVDs…?" The airhead mumbled to herself as she grabbed the whole lot in fear of being late if she tried to pick and choose. Mikeru would know which were which, right?

* * *

"Man that was brutal…" Mikeru complained while stretching his sore back. They had just gone through a two and a half hour mock social science class just to broaden what they already knew, needless to say it was Tsukasa's idea.

"I know and what was with that silly girl who had to ask a question every two seconds?" Sanjo said in mock anger trying his absolute best not to bust up laughing.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so…" A vibrantly red Tsukasa said over and over before a hand covered her mouth.

"Oh shut up Sanjo, she has the right to ask as many questions as she wants!" Misao said in defiance as she gently patted Tsukasa on the head in a calming manner.

Tsukasa had already felt bad enough about the three of them coming with her to the study hall, add the fact that she was the reason it lasted a half an hour longer then intended and Tsukasa felt extremely apologetic.

"On a happier note, did you remember to get the stuff from Konata?" Mikeru asked, redirecting his gaze to the smaller girl.

"I think I got the right things, they were DVDs right?" Tsukasa asked as she rummaged through her bag; Tsukasa was afraid she got the wrong items, but when she pulled the cases out of the bag and caught sight of Mikeru's delighted face she knew she had got what he wanted.

"Yes those are it thanks a bunch Tsu-chan!" Mikeru said eagerly as he reached down to take the cases from her hands.

His hands met hers and they both seemed to freeze. Misao smiled widely at the sight of them looking deeply into each other's eyes, but just when she thought that they were going to kiss Sanjo cleared his throat loudly, making the two jump away from each other in surprise.

Misao shot a curious glance at the boy, who mouthed the words later before retaking his go lucky attitude.

"It's not a problem Mikeru-kun…" Tsukasa said, still blushing at the earlier contact.

"So what are they Mikeru-kun~?" Misao said teasingly, decided it would be best to play along with Sanjo till they could talk in private.

"Yeah, just call me Mikeru and they're animated music videos!" The male brunette said with a laugh as he gave the three of his friend's two big thumbs up.

"Mikeru-kun…" Tsukasa said meekly, just knowing that he was going to laugh at her. "What are animated music videos?" The airhead's bow dropped at the sound of Misao and Sanjo snickering, but she was pleased to see the Mikeru wasn't joining them.

"Konata took a few different anime, some of the leading songs, and a few special effects and made these videos." Mikeru explained as if he were a teacher at their college, happy when he got a giggle out of Tsukasa. "I've seen a few and I will say Konata is rather good at making them!" The brunette stated with a laugh.

"I didn't know Kona-chan made videos!" Tsukasa exclaim cheerfully, having even more respect for who she deemed in her mind as a little sister.

"Closet otaku…" Sanjo coughed into his arm before he started to snicker.

"Shut up man." Mikeru said with a playful growl as he grabbed his friend around the neck and the two began to tussle.

Tsukasa didn't like fighting, even if it was for play. "So are you going to play them at the party?" Tsukasa asked, hoping that they would stop their fight to answer her, which they did.

"Yeah there will be a screen in every room, so no matter where you are you will get to see them!" Mikeru said with a look of triumph. He was very proud of his plan.

"Sounds interesting, by the way what should we wear for the party?" Misao asked casually, she already knew she was going to wear jeans, but thought it would be polite to ask.

"Informal wear, you know just comfy stuff." Sanjo laughed. He had already decided he was wearing jeans too…

"Okay we will see you tomorrow then." Misao said as she started to leave. In addition, once she finished her goodbyes Tsukasa quickly joined her.

"_I can't wait for tomorrow!"_ Tsukasa squealed in her mind.

* * *

The rest of the day went fairly uneventful; Konata played some games while Misao and Kagami watched. They had dinner and watched a movie, nothing too extravagant. The same with college the following morning, besides classes all the girls talked about was Mikeru's big party. Finally, the time arrived…

"Let's go and get our party on!" Konata shouted as she led the way up to the large brick house that the party was going to be held at. Konata was wearing a light blue jeans, a pair of sneakers, a light pink tank top under her navy blue hoodie, and had her hair tied up into a ponytail.

"Konata that doesn't even make sense…" Kagami groaned at her girlfriend's apparent lack of smarts. The tsundere sported a pair of slim fitting jeans, flat-heeled shoes, and a green tank top with jean jacket. Her hair was in its usual twin tails.

"Hey little sis where did you get those clothes you look super cute!" Misao squealed making the air headed girl blush. Misao wore a black mini skirt, high-heeled boots, a cream-colored frilled blouse, and had a star hair clip pinning her bangs back.

"Mikeru asked me to wear these..." Tsukasa said with a little spin. "Do they look okay?" She asked. The youngest twin had on almost the same black mini skirt Misao had on, and her heels were slightly lower than the fanged girl's, she had on a white female dress shirt, and black vest. However, what made the look was the loosely tied red tie and fedora slightly tipped.

"Yeah Tsukasa you're looking hot~!" Kagami teased her sister much like Konata usually did to her; Tsukasa tried to hide her blatant blush behind the brim of her hat.

"How come you wouldn't let us dress up like that?" Konata complained slightly; Konata wasn't one to get upset or fret about what she wore, but she did feel a little underdressed compared to Tsukasa and Misao.

"We're not here to find people to date, beside I'm the only one allowed to see you looking sexy!" Kagami declared, teasing the smaller girl with an over protective hug.

"Whatever…" Konata mumbled as she lit up a light pink.

"Hey guys glad you could make it!" Mikeru shouted as they neared the front door. He wore the same thing as Tsukasa only the male version. "You look super cute Tsu-chan!" He smiled as he took her hand and led her past the bumper.

"Hey you wanna go?" Sanjo asked as he walked beside Misao. He was wearing black jeans and a tee shirt.

"Yeah come on." Misao laughed as they went past the bumper shortly followed by Konata and Kagami.

"Wow there sure are a lot of people here!" Konata said; her eyes sparkling as she took in everything at once.

"Yeah there are! Hey you want a drink or something?" Kagami asked as she smiled down at her girlfriend.

"Sure!" Konata said happily as Kagami walked into the mosh pit of people. _"I wonder if they have guitar hero or something here."_ Konata thought as saw Mikeru walk onto the stage, which was in the living room, which was huge!

"Hello everyone, I wanted to thank you for coming to my party tonight!" He said over the microphone, getting many yells and cheers from the crowd. "My uncle is pretty lenient so do whatever you feel like doing while you're here!" After saying this, a massive cheer went up from the crowd, almost as loud as the speakers themselves.

"Hey Mikeru, I heard you snagged a cutie for tonight why don't you show her off!" Some random guy yelled out, and was soon followed by many others.

"Okay then…" Mikeru said as he motioned for Tsukasa to join him on the stage, which, after some coaxing, she did. "This is the lovely Tsukasa Hiiragi!" Mikeru said as if he were presenting her as a prize. Tsukasa could not help the blush that decided to stay put on her face, once the crowd started yelling about how adorable she was.

"Look Kagamin~ she has her own fan club!" Konata laughed as Kagami came back with two sodas, the blunette decided she would tease the taller girl about that later.

"That she does; I feel a bit sorry for her though, she never has liked the spotlight." Kagami laughed slightly as she watched the two leave the stage.

Who was Konata kidding? She never put off teasing her tsundere…

"Why did you get me this? I wanted a beer!" Konata said in such a happy tone that one would find it hard to believe that she wasn't a small child.

"No you don't! I have told you how many times you're not allowed to drink!" Kagami scolded, but didn't even pink when a few people standing nearby started to giggle at them. "Besides you get weird when you're drunk." The twin-tailed girl sighed as she took a sip of her drink.

"Meanie…" Konata mumbled as she glanced around to see what there was to do and Konata found the perfect thing. "Hey Kagami let's dance!" Konata shouted as she grabbed the tsundere's hand and started to pull her towards the dance floor.

"No way, you know I'm a terrible dancer!" Kagami said with fright as she was pulled toward the place where she would certainly make a fool of herself.

"It'll be fun, now let's go!" Konata said as she got more leverage and was able to drag the younger girl.

After some persuasion and cute faces, Konata managed to get her tsundere on the dance floor, and to play rock band, and the Ping-Pong competition. It was shaping up to be a really fun night…

"Okay guys we have something special for you tonight; a collection of some of the best music videos you might ever see, courtesy of Miss Konata Izumi!" Mikeru shouted over the sound system as everyone clapped for Konata who was currently in the biggest room of the house.

"Thank you, thank you." Konata said as she bowed getting even more claps and a bemused smile from her tsundere.

"You are such a ham you know that?" Kagami asked as she hit her girlfriend in the head slightly, only getting a light chuckle as a response.

"Okay everyone here is the first of many 'Red Butterflies'." Mikeru said as all the TV screens went black…

**Video Start**

_"I was gonna say you can use my computer, but you have to do something for me first!"_

_"What is it Konata…?"_

_"I would like you to flash your bra for the camera!"_

_"I can't do that you idiot!"_

_"Then you will fail the pop test tomorrow."_

_"What do you mean 'pop test'?"_

_"I called Kuroi-sensei and got her all riled up and she promised a pop test tomorrow."_

…

_"F-f-fine are you ready?"_

_"Yep, whenever you're ready Kagamin~."_

_"If you dare put that online…"_

_"That was great Kagami; you really do have lovely taste!"_

_"Can we go inside now, please?"_

The video wasn't very long and ended quickly, a little too quickly for some of the people watching; after the huge roar of applause stopped, people started yelling for a replay until they noticed the star of the show.

"Hey flash me too Kagamin~!" A random girl shouted in a cutesy voice, mimicking Konata.

"You have some sexy lumps there Kagami!" One guy shouted as he groped the air.

"Kagami I swear I didn't…" Konata tried to explain, but was silenced along with the rest of the crowd as a fist made contact with her skull. "Ouch, hey that really hurt you didn't have to go that far…" Konata started to say again, but again was cut short.

"Just shut the hell up!" Kagami screamed at the smaller girl. "What was going through your freaking mind? You freakin' idiot!" Kagami yelled in pure rage; her face was a deep scarlet, due to both her utter embarrassment and uncontrollable rage.

"If you would have given me a chance to explain I would have told you I didn't give them that video." Konata said slowly, trying her best to keep her cool and not start shouting.

"Oh my God you think I'm as stupid as you… Tell me how did they get it then?" Kagami asked in a sarcastic voice, arms crossed, and tears burning in the corner of her eyes.

"…" Konata opened her mouth to speak, but was instantly silenced.

"And if you dare say one of your stupid anime quotes I will personally kill you right now." Kagami threatened, glaring holes through Konata and that statement made the smaller girl's anger flare tremendously.

"Why the hell would you expect an anime reference? I know when things need to be serious!" Konata yelled loudly, getting right up in the tsundere's face to do so.

"Oh, do you? You must be really stupid if you could forget every god damned time you used a fucking anime reference!" Kagami shouted louder than Konata had previously as she shoved the blunette back to put space between them again.

"You once thought it was cute, maybe you should tone down your tsun-tsun rage just a bit!" Konata said with a sneer as she sauntered back up and put her face even closer to Kagami's this time; their glares meeting, causing the whole room to drop in temperature.

"There you go again with your stupid anime shit! I put up with it all the time, same with your little pranks, but this time you crossed the line!" Kagami yelled venomously right in Konata's face, not even bothering to push her away.

"I told you I didn't do it, maybe it was Misao she has wanted to break us up for a while now." Konata yelled back, anger flaring through her eyes, before she realized that she had crossed the line with that one and it was too late to take it back.

"How dare you! Misao is one of my closest friends and I know she would never sink to that level, she's not like you!" Kagami said, getting even angrier if possible; her spit now getting on Konata's face every time she yelled.

"Oh, here we go listen to the shrine maiden preach…" Konata said as she lifted her hands in the air in mocking…

Kagami had had it, first her friends, then her religion, not to mention that video. Kagami just couldn't stop the rage from building; she needed an outlet and the stupid little girl in front of her seemed just too perfect…

Kagami's fist came out of nowhere and connected with Konata's cheek sending the smaller girl to the floor.

The whole room was deadly silent just watching the events before them unfold, occasional a whisper could be heard like 'So Hiiragi and Izumi are Yuri?' and 'Holy… Did you see that?'

Konata slowly stood to her feet, eyes angry and vengeful; so much so that the rest of the room expected a fight to break loose. _"No one loves you… She doesn't love you… You should die… DIE!"_ Kurono's voice bellowed in her head causing tears to slowly slide down her cheeks as she bolted out of the house.

"Konata wait!" Misao shouted as she caught sight of the small girl running out the door; she had heard about the fight and was coming to stop it, but was obviously too late and before she could run after the fleeing girl a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"You go talk some sense into Kagami… I'll find Kona-chan." Tsukasa said with rage underlying every word she spoke, but it was most prevalent in the word Kagami, Misao could only nod and turn on her heels to go find Kagami while Tsukasa went after Konata.

After muscling her way through the crowd, Misao found Kagami at the drink table, scowl plastered on her face as she took a swig of what looked like beer. "What on earth happened Kagami?" Misao asked, risking death just by walking up to the enraged girl.

Kagami just turned her head away from her friend; a random girl who had witnessed what had happened whispered the story into Misao's ear.

"You hit her and made her cry?" Misao shouted at Kagami, now getting pissed herself.

"She was talking trash about you and she gave them that video…" Kagami defended her actions, but now that she had begun to calm down and speak the things she was so mad at, she felt a deep pit of despair begin to grow in her chest.

"No you idiot Tsukasa went and got the videos, she must have grabbed it by mistake!" Misao yelled only barely able to stop herself from smacking the older twin.

"Then Konata didn't do anything…?" Kagami asked shallowly, feeling the pit grow even larger at this news.

"NOT A GOD- BLESSED THING!" Misao shouted angrily as the twin-tailed girl slowly dropped to the floor and began hugging her knees, tears flowing freely down her face.

"_Just end it… No one cares…"_ Konata heard the voice whisper in her head as she looked at the lake below her. _"Stop the hurting and the pain… Jump…"_ The voice coaxed; Konata was scared, but if it meant that all the hurt would just go away…

"I just don't care anymore…" Konata sighed sadly and she felt her feet lift off the side of the bridge as she plummeted to the water below…

* * *

**Ending Notes: Damn… That just happened…**


	6. Conflicts of the Heart and Mind

**Authors Notes: Is everyone ready for things to finally get going? The small changes are done and a few drastic shifts are coming into play; like before the story will retain most of its original content and the alterations shouldn't be too heavy, but a few major things will change to open up the door for season three. Thanks **_**Stealthmomo**_ **for the awesome review, I will try to live up to your expectations and you know what I'll throw another curve ball right now…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

Konata felt regret, sadness, fear, pain, joy, anger, betrayal, relief... So many emotions were rushing through her mind in those few moments as she watched the surface of the water get closer and closer; she heard someone yell out her name, but it was too late for her to react seeing how she had already accepted her fate... Arms made their way around her waist as both of them hit the water...

_She would always take a nightly walk now... She would always pass that horrible bridge... She would call out to her every night without fail... She would never let this happen again... She would protect her..._

Nanako slowly pulled them both out of the water and onto the bank; she was relieved she had made it in time, while it wasn't a very far drop if Konata had taken it alone she might not have survived.

Konata looked up at her surrogate big sister; her eyes clouded with emotion, but her face was covered in pain. Nanako didn't have a clue to what had happened and she didn't ask; she just wrapped her arms around Konata and pulled her into a loving hug until her tears could stop falling.

"Kona-chan are you okay?" Tsukasa shouted as she rushed down the hill to where the blunette and blonde sat, having seen them out of her peripheral vision as she ran towards the bridge.

It wasn't Kagami that came after the blunette, it was her sister… Nanako knew right then and there it was the older twin's fault something like this had happened and the older blonde was furious.

"What happened?" Nanako asked softly as Tsukasa approached, the younger twin hadn't heard her and mumbled something as she nearly tripped over a log, which wasn't the response the teacher wanted. "What the hell happened?" Nanako demanded viscously, successfully stopping Tsukasa in her tracks.

"Don't yell at me it wasn't my fault." Tsukasa said sternly, although she was terrified at the look in Nanako's eyes; almost like she was hell bent on killing something… The older blonde was about to go smack the youngest twin a couple times so she could get her answer when Konata quietly explain what had happened.

Once Konata had finished a heavy silence hung over the three as Nanako tried to control her raging temper; before anyone could say anything a soft voice spoke from behind them.

"Still, suicide is never the answer Konata-san." Miyuki said calmly as she stepped down the hill in a dignified manner; Tsukasa had called her as she ran after Konata and Miyuki had wasted no time in getting a cab to take her at top speeds, whether it was illegal or not.

"I am taking her home and she is never looking at that whore again!" Nanako said murderously as she scooped the blunette into her arms and was about to walk away when Miyuki put a caring hand on her shoulder, the touch made Nanako cringe since she was a little shaken up at the moment.

"It wouldn't be wise Nanako-san; you are too protective of her." Miyuki said soothingly as tears began to run from the blonde's eyes, honestly not knowing what she could do. "Ayano and I will watch over her until she and Kagami can work things out, and she can get help…" Miyuki whispered into the older women's ear.

Nanako wanted to take Konata home and keep her there, would it really be so bad? They could play games all day and she could take Konata with her to school, maybe get her a job as a teacher… She would never let anyone get close to the smaller girl in fear of this happening again and the blonde begrudgingly agreed that it would only make the extremely social girl miserable in the end…

"Fine; I'll stay out of it for now, but I swear I will come get her whenever I see fit!" Nanako spat; Miyuki only nodded as she slipped her arms under Konata and easily lifted her up out of Nanako's grasp. "I trust you Takara; don't make me regret this…" Nanako chocked back a sob at the look of longing on Konata's face.

"I love you Nee-san…" Konata mumbled as Miyuki carried her back to her taxi and Tsukasa started walking back to the party, leaving Nanako alone with her thoughts; she was cold and wet and she really needed to get her mind off of this subject for now.

Nanako fell to her knees, feeling too weak to stand; she flipped open her phone to find it still worked and, after a few rings, the other party picked up. "Yui… I need a beer… No, I need some vodka..."

* * *

"She bad mouthed you…" Kagami said hollowly as she sat in the corner of the room; her head hung between her knees. Needless to say after all that had happened Mikeru closed the party early…

"Stop making excuses! Think about everything she's done for us and you still hurt her!" Misao said angrily as she paced back and forth in front of the depressed tsundere.

"I don't understand what happened, we were so close… I mean I could feel a little tension building between us, but I never thought something like this would happen…" Kagami muttered weakly before tears started to slide down her face yet again.

Misao wasn't sure what to say at this point and luckily she didn't have to wing it since Tsukasa had just walked in- check that she just _stormed_ in. Kagami quickly stood to face her twin; hoping in the back of her mind that her little sister would make her feel better.

"Tsu…" But that was as far as Kagami got before she was silenced by a slap to the face.

"How could you Kagami?" Tsukasa yelled in what Misao now saw as characteristic Hiiragi rage. "She's been through so much pain in her life and she needed someone to always be there for her. Konata chose you, but what did you do? You hit her!" The younger twin shouted, making Kagami feel like trash; it wasn't often Tsukasa called her by her first name and she only did when she was so mad she couldn't deal with it internally…

Another reason why Kagami was so upset…

"I didn't… I wanted…" Kagami mumbled into her hands, not able to look her sister in the face any longer.

"She was so upset she tried to commit suicide, if Kuroi-sensei hadn't been passing by at that moment she would have died." Tsukasa said with absolutely no emotion in her voice whatsoever and with that one sentence Misao finally broke down herself, although her sobs weren't nearly as loud as Kagami's.

Kagami dropped to her knees and bawled like a newborn infant at the news that Konata had been pushed so far emotionally that she tried to take her own life. The worst part was that it was all her fault.

"NO, stop crying about what you've done and figure out how to make up with her! She isn't going to know your feelings, or that you're sorry unless you tell her!" Tsukasa said sternly as she took a shaky deep breath to calm herself down; she then sat down beside her sister and started to gently rub her back.

"She hates me now I just know it!" Kagami sobbed, she just kept replaying the past few hours in her head repeatedly up to the point when her fist connected with her love's face…

"Kagami you told me about your trip to Tokyo with Konata, did you know you two were going to break up? Did you think it was only a short term thing?" Tsukasa asked and once she received a shake of the head signifying the answer no from her sister, she continued. "That's right because you two love each other; this is just something you will have to deal with. I'm not sure how you will make this up to her, but you have to try." Tsukasa said soothingly as she forced her sister to stand up.

"Where is she now…?" Kagami asked as she rubbed her eyes and began to look around the room like the otaku might just pop up in the corner somewhere.

"With Miyuki and Ayano right now, we'll see her tomorrow. For tonight, you need to rest and reflect on what you've done, so you won't ever make this mistake again." Tsukasa said her voice returning to her sweet airheaded tone, her angry aura just disappearing in seconds.

"We're all here for you." Misao said with a grin as she dried her own eyes. Kagami reluctantly agreed to wait until morning to see her love and after a few minutes of soft spoken words Misao draped Kagami's arm around her shoulder and began helping the overly fatigued girl home.

Tsukasa had something else she needed to attend to before leaving and after a few minutes of searching she found Mikeru sitting by his computer holding a DVD case in his hands.

"It's my fault… I should have screened them before I played them." Mikeru said sadly as he looked up at Tsukasa and put on a fake smile that was easily seen through.

"Please don't blame yourself Mikeru-kun." Tsukasa said with sadness dripping from her own voice as she swiftly made her way over to the boy and embraced him. Tsukasa was scared now; she knew how much love Kagami and Konata shared and if something of this magnitude could happen to them…

"Tsu-chan… I really like you…" Mikeru started, but Tsukasa put a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Once everything is settled with my sister…" Tsukasa whispered and uncharacteristically leaned down to kiss Mikeru on the lips before scampering out of the room with a quickly shouted goodbye.

Guilt…

He felt guilt and it was sickening… But he had to get over her, he had to move on, he had to find another sweet and lovable airhead… Isn't that what she had told him?

"Kira…" Mikeru mumbled as tears slid down his face… No one there to comfort him…

* * *

"Would you like some tea Kona-chan?" Ayano asked sweetly despite the pain she felt in her heart; she had been trying to get an answer from the older girl for twenty minutes now, but Konata hadn't even opened her mouth let alone try to communicate.

Ayano was about to head back into the kitchen when the blunette suddenly lunged forward and caught her in a bone crunching hug, burying her face in the orange haired girl's bosom. Miyuki and Ayano had both been startled by this action, but at least they were getting somewhere.

Ayano began to softly pet Konata's hair, while Miyuki gently grabbed one of her hands and tried to calm her down with quiet words of comfort since she was quickly reaching a point of hysteria.

"He was right, he was always right." Konata sobbed into the quiet girl's shirt. Miyuki waited a few moments before questioning the statement. Once she saw that Konata had been reduced to hiccups she preceded.

"Who was right Konata?" Miyuki asked slowly, her first thought going to that boy Tsukasa had fallen for; the airhead had provided her with basic details, but she still didn't know the whole story or why Konata and Kagami were at each other's throats.

"We're here for you Kona-chan…" Ayano softly encouraged, adopting a caring motherly tone and it seemed to calm Konata down enough to get her to talk in complete sentences.

"I hear him in my head… He invades my thoughts… I thought it was all a bunch of lies, but he was right… Kurono was right, nobody loves me…" Konata started to cry again, breaking the contact with her two friends and brought her hands up to her face. "No one ever believes me… No one…" Konata couldn't say anything more as sobs burned in the back of her throat.

As much as it pained both Miyuki and Ayano to see their friend in this state, they had to let her calm down on her own, otherwise Konata might lash out at them and that was the last thing they needed.

Konata slowly regained control of her sobbing and shakily told them everything about her past and what had happened at the party earlier that night, by the end Ayano was in tears herself and Miyuki was pretty close to it.

"No one ever listens… No one…" Konata didn't get to say much more than that, because it was her turn to be brought into a bone crushing hug by the younger girl; while Ayano didn't say a word to Konata the blunette still felt a tremendous ease overtake her.

"Konata… We love you no matter what anyone else says…" Miyuki said softly, cursing out the terrible man who had hurt this sweet and innocent girl in her mind; the pinkette had to quickly regain her thought before Kagami became the next object of her rage.

"I'll always listen to you Kona-chan; you can always count on me." Ayano said determinedly as she squeezed her little friend that much tighter.

"Don't make me go back, I don't want to hurt like that again…" Konata pleaded, looking up at the two mature girls with big watery puppy dog eyes that sent a bull's-eye shot straight through their hearts.

"I guess you can stay here tonight, we can all sleep in the living room!" Miyuki said brightly as she watched Konata's face light up with joy. "But you need to take a bath first little girl!" The pinkette giggled as she pinched her nose much to the dislike of the older girl, but it was true; she smelled of alcohol and sweat thanks to the party.

"I'm older than you ya' know." Konata drawled, crossing her arms in an adorable pout.

"True but we own this dorm so we're in charge, so move your tiny little butt!" Ayano laughed as she went to her room and grabbed some clothes for Konata before making her way into the kitchen to prepare snacks.

"You guys are mean!" Konata pouted, but had a pretty big smile on her face none the less. "Hey Miyuki…?" Konata said with her back now turned towards Miyuki so she could not see the older girl's face.

"What is it Konata?" Miyuki asked in a gentle voice, already having guessed what Konata was about to say by the way she stood faced away from her and the tone of voice she had used; calm and happy in a way.

"Thanks for everything and I'm sorry…" Konata whispered as tears started to leak from her eyes, this time though they were tears of gratitude. Ayano had made her way back into the room and now stood alongside Miyuki with very concerned expressions on their faces.

"It's okay, but you need to hurry since it's almost bed time." Miyuki said sweetly, but knew better than to hug Konata right then, lest they have another episode.

"What are we going to do about Kagami-chan?" Ayano asked in a hushed voice once Konata was safely inside the bathroom.

"I'm not sure, but the first thing we need to do is get Konata into some therapy, because if that voice she hears tells her to do something like that again and we're not around…" Miyuki trailed off, but Ayano knew what she would have said next if she had continued.

"Let's just hope it all works out, Konata is too sweet to hurt this much…" Ayano said sadly as she walked back into the kitchen to cheer up and make some snacks.

"_Yeah the poor thing, she has been through so much…"_ Miyuki thought as she looked at the bathroom door before joining Ayano.

"_End it, end it all…"_ Konata's mind hissed at her. _"No I still have Miyuki, Ayano, Tsukasa, and Misao! They won't leave me, I still have friends!" _Konata yelled at herself as she slumped on the floor a few moments before finding the will to stand.

"_We will see…"_ It hissed as Konata turned on the water and stepped into the shower.

With the warm water now hitting her back relaxing not only her body, but also her mind as well, Konata began to reflect on the past few days. Kagami just seemed to be more distant and forgetting, especially when it had something to do with the otaku.

"_It's your fault…"_ Konata heard it in the back of her mind.

"No, no it's not… It's Kagami's." Konata said as she gained a look of determination. "That's right this is all her fault, not mine so I have to stop feeling sorry for myself!" Konata said with a burst of adrenaline; having sorted everything out in her mind, it didn't take Konata long to finish up in the shower and put on the spare clothes Ayano had laid out.

Konata walked out of the bathroom head held high and the first thing she noticed was Miyuki laying out the futons in the living room.

"Would you like to watch some TV before bed Konata?" Miyuki asked kindly as she finished making the large improvised bed.

"Sure!" And with that Konata ran over and grabbed the remote, quickly flipped on Shugo Chara Doki, and jumped on the bed. Ayano and Miyuki were pleased to see Konata get some of her usual spunk back.

It only took a few episodes for Konata to fall asleep of exhaustion, with a smile on each of their faces Miyuki and Ayano slowly worked their arms around the smaller girl and held her close in their sleep each one of either side of Konata; both had the same exact thought…

"_She's so warm and cuddly… Like a teddy bear…"_

* * *

"So she went to school early today huh?" Misao asked with a mouthful of granola bar, the brunette had just woken up to find the young twin sitting in the living room looking a little worse for wear. "And you're old home room teacher was just here looking for her?" Misao said, taking another bite of her breakfast.

"Yes; I thought Kuroi-sensei was going to stay out of the situation, but she was a little hung over and wanted to give Kagami a piece of her mind…" Tsukasa said nervously, not liking the thought of those two butting heads.

"Well Kagami's a big girl I'm sure she can deal with an alcoholic otaku teacher." Misao laughed loudly as she walked into the other room, but Tsukasa wasn't so sure.

"_An over protective alcoholic otaku teacher who has it out for anyone that hurts Kona-chan…"_

Kagami was nervous and the angry aura that surrounded this women wasn't helping her any. Kagami had just finished talking to the student counselor when a very calm and collected Nanako Kuroi came and collected her; the two were currently outside sitting at a table under the shade.

"I bought that coffee for you so drink it before it gets cold." Nanako said with a smile and Kagami wondered if she would live long enough to see Konata again to apologize.

"You're here about Konata…" Kagami said softly; she didn't dare look at the teacher after saying that, it would have been like trying to win a staring contest with medusa.

"Figured that out did yeah?" Nanako said sarcastically as she finished off her drink and tossed it into a nearby waste basket. "I want to ask you a few things… How is school going, not too hard for someone like you right?" Nanako asked with yet another smile and Kagami could tell how hard it was for the older women to be polite.

"It's a little stressful since I'm an over achiever, but it's not too bad." Kagami answered truthfully, deciding it was in her best interests not to lie.

"How is life away from home? Missing your family or having too many bills to pay?" The blonde asked as she rested her elbows on the table, taking note Kagami wouldn't face her directly.

"I miss them a little, but we talk on the phone a bunch so it's not that bad. As for the bills and expenses Konata and her dad take care of most of that." Kagami answered as she absent mindedly started to play with a stray lock of her hair.

"So let me ask you this… WHY THE HELL DID YOU SNAP AT HER IF YOU WEREN'T STRESSED!" Nanako shouted making Kagami flinch and stare at her wide eyed, it took a few minutes of labored breathing to recollect herself. "Answer me…"

"I'm stressed, but not to the point that I should have snapped like that… I have been fretting over every little thing, about school, about Kona… It's hard; I think it started the day Misao proclaimed her love for Konata…" Kagami stated slowly, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I saw a look of happiness in Konata's eyes; I know it was because she got a new friend one that would love her like she always wanted, but it hurt me inside… I screamed at her when she allowed Misao to move in with us, but I did the same thing to her…" Kagami felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and noticed Nanako had shifted seats and was now sitting beside her.

"When we went to the mall I found a friend just like me, we were both so interested in school and talking about it that we pushed Konata out of the conversation… She must have felt just like me back then… She went out drinking…" Kagami sobbed quietly; luckily for her they were in a secluded spot with no one to interrupt them.

"I remember Konata telling me about that on our game; she says that the after effects of a beer were no fun, but promised to go drinking with me sometime anyway." Nanako laughed, she couldn't wait for the day she got Konata wasted.

"Yeah…" Kagami muttered and Nanako gave her a light nudge to continue. "After that I could tell Konata was hiding something from me, something I couldn't know about even though we were in love…" The tsundere was stopped by a quick squeeze of her shoulder and she swiftly fixed her error.

"Even though we are in love… There was a wall put up and I don't know what to do to get around it…" Kagami sighed as she wiped her tears away in vain since more just kept falling; Kagami wasn't one to cry a whole lot, but she just couldn't help it this time…

"Konata has a lot of mental issues; she's been hurt and scarred." Nanako said calmly as she stood up and started to walk away from the twin tailed girl. "But I can see your heart is pure and you love her very much. Don't screw up or I'll make sure you're sorry." Nanako cast a glance in Kagami's direction, filling the younger girl with relief at being given a second chance.

"I won't let you down and I will make everything right with Kona!" Kagami said in determination before jumping from the table and bolting off around the corner.

Nanako slowly turned and punched to wall with all her strength, enough to make her knuckles bleed from the impact. "You are lucky Kagami… If Konata didn't still harbor feeling for you I would have broken your face." The blonde whispered murderously before shaking her hand slightly and heading back to her car, she still had a class to teach this morning.

* * *

Only five more minutes left before class started and Konata had yet to show up; this might be the reason why Tsukasa looked so antsy shifting in her seat and staring holes through the door. Thanks to everything that had transpired last night Tsukasa couldn't help but worry about her smaller friend.

A loud sigh of relief escaped the airhead's mouth when Konata walked into class with two minutes to spare; said otaku looked up at her friend and smiled happily before mouthing: _"I'm fine Tsukasa, really."_

Tsukasa nodded and watched Konata take her seat and, much to the blunette's dismay, kept her eyes on her the entire class…

"It was terrible both classes she just stared at me the whole time." Konata said with a small laugh as her and Misao packed up their school things since they had just finished their last morning class.

"Yeah well we were worried about you." Misao said with a more boisterous laugh as she started to exit the room having all her stuff put into her bag, the absence of the smaller girl at her side made her turn and look to see what was holding her up.

"I want to apologize… I said some things last night and…" Konata said ashamedly, looking down at her feet since she was unable to meet the glare she just knew Misao had.

"Don't sweat it Chibi, you can say whatever you like about me." Misao laughed as she propped her arm onto of Konata's head; The fanged girl figured Konata had had just about enough of all the mushy lovey stuff so she decided to be more fun and try and lift the otaku's spirits a little.

Konata was happy that Misao didn't pity her and acting like she always did, she needed that. "Ah, Misa-chan is being a meanie!" Konata playfully whined as she tried to bat the younger girl's arms away.

"I'm being a meanie huh? Well I was going to ask if you wanted to go to a concert with me, but since I'm so mean and all…" Misao trailed off as she pulled two tickets out of her bag, which was amazing given its current condition.

"It was just a joke Misa-sama, please forgive me!" Konata shouted over dramatically as she wrapped her around Misao's waist.

"Alright you are forgiven." Misao giggled as she handed a ticket to Konata who cheered loudly about the gods smiling down on her.

The two of them exited the classroom and began walking down the halls talking about the different aspects of the concert, such as the bands that were playing and what they might get for free. Misao was so wrapped up in the conversation she didn't notice at first that she had followed Konata to the school exit.

"Well I'll see you later Misao!" Konata said cheerily as she headed towards the door.

"Aren't you going to the cafeteria for lunch?" Misao asked quickly before the otaku had a chance to get out of the school completely.

"No… She might be in there…" Konata said dryly, a small sneer on her face.

"You two really should talk about it…" Misao said as she started to pull the otaku towards the cafeteria by her wrist. _"Then I can see once and for all if I have a chance at winning you…"_ Misao added in her mind.

"I don't have any money with me you know." Konata said with a small blush as she allowed herself to be pulled, despite the churning in her gut telling her to stay away from the one place she knew Kagami was going to be.

"Don't worry about it I'll get you something!" Misao said happily as the two continued through them halls.

The cafeteria was always the nosiest place in the school. That is, until Misao and Konata walked into the room. Everyone's conversations died down into hushed whispers and obvious stares, making Konata feel more than a little uncomfortable.

"Ignore them Konata, let's go get something to drink." Misao said as she returned their stares with a death glare worthy of challenging Kagami's.

Konata and Misao got their sodas and made their way to and empty table, where they started up another one of the many random conversations they always had. After a few glares from Misao, everyone went back to doing whatever he or she would normally do, but it was nowhere near the level it usually was.

When everything suddenly stopped again, Konata knew that Kagami had just walked into the room.

"Konata…" Kagami said with a slight quiver in her voice, it was obvious that Kagami was hurting inside and that one word screamed for forgiveness, but Konata wouldn't allow herself to feel sorry for her… No she needed to leave before she let Kagami back into her heat.

"Konata please wait!" Kagami pleaded as she watched the smaller girl stand up and walk towards the opposite side's door. "Please Konata I didn't mean to hurt you, I was stupid… Please give me a chance to make it right…" Kagami said desperately as she watched Konata continue to walk, not even spring her a glance over her shoulder.

"I made a mistake!" Kagami screamed. "I made a terrible mistake…" Kagami said as she fell to her knees and started to sob.

"Yes you did…" With that, the blunette was gone from the room, quickly followed by Misao.

"I told you Tsukasa… I lost her forever!" Kagami cried as her sister and a few other girls tried to comfort her, but all she could do was sob because she had lost the girl she loved…

* * *

**Ending Notes: Take note at Nanako's bigger role and yes, she will come into play a little more as well.**

**Things will even out for now and stay mostly unchanged… I think… Maybe not :3**


	7. Begin Plan ZX 52

**Authors Notes: So like I said before, things are going to fall back into their original flow for now with only the minor changes, but a few more drastic edits are on the way. Konata being angry is kind of OOC for the original character, but the way she's been developed so far I don't think it is too much of a stretch. Thank you again Mr. **_**Acsuperman**_ **for being my beta! And thanks to all who have reviewed thus far!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"Sis please, you have to calm down before you hurt yourself." Tsukasa said in a mournful tone as she watched her sister gasp for air as soundless sobs burned through her throat; the airhead doubted that her sister even heard what she said due to the very violent screams she was muffling in the back of her throat.

"It's okay Kagami-chan; we'll all help you win her back so you don't have to worry!" One of the older twins classmates said in a happy voice, but it was easy to see she was forcing it.

The rest of the girls at Kagami's side added their own comforting words as well, but it wasn't just them; the whole cafeteria was abuzz with thoughtful words and kind remarks, they all just hoped Kagami would go back to being the model student and great friend that she had been to a lot of them. It was strange how quickly Kagami rose to fame within the school as one of the smartest and kindest people you could meet.

However, not everyone in the lunchroom was on her side and not everyone cared about the poor girl's loss…

"Nasty Yuri causing a scene, why don't you go take your pity party elsewhere… You disgusting waste of space." It was that girl again, the one from orientation day. Kagami just stared at the girl as her sobbing picked up a little, but it was virtually unnoticeable.

"Don't call sis names!" Tsukasa bit back at the older girl, but it only caused her to laugh at the feeble attempt the airhead made to defend her older twin.

"I'm only speaking the truth; she's a dirty Yuri who lost her little whore, big deal." The older girl laughed as well as her little group of friends.

"Don't you dare call her that… I don't give a damn what you say about me, but don't you dare call Konata names…" Kagami hissed as her almost unbearable sadness turned into unfettered rage and it only had one discernible target.

"Oh, defending your nasty little imp? Don't forget she dumped you." The nasty girl sneered icily, almost daring Kagami with her eyes to try something.

Kagami felt a small squeeze on her shoulder and then a light push from one of her friends, sending her into killing mode; Kagami was not one to take a challenge lying down. The tsundere reached the offending girl in record time and seized her by the collar.

"Don't touch me you nasty creature, you and the little otaku freak have no place…" And that was as far as she got before a fist connected with her jaw sending her to the ground.

"I warned you… You all watch, I'll win her back and when I do I'll beat the hell out of anyone who makes fun of her!" Kagami shouted mainly at the girls who held looks of disgust on their faces. As soon as she finished her declaration Kagami turned on her heels and stormed out of the lunch room.

Kagami was expecting to be booed, or shoved, maybe even have stuff thrown at her so a standing ovation caught her quite off guard, but she didn't let it show on her face. Almost everyone in the room was standing for her and clapping, much to the chagrin of the girl who had just been struck.

"_I'll win you back and then I'm going to protect… Always…"_ Kagami said to herself with steeled determination as she marched through the halls, head held high.

* * *

"Wait for me Chibi!" Misao shouted as she scrambled to catch the smaller girl. _"Damn I took track since I was six and I still can't catch her... Why didn't she join the athletics club?"_ Misao wondered to herself as she started to gain ground, only catching up once the blunette had stopped complete.

"Sorry Misa-chan, I just couldn't…" Konata choked on her own words as she felt tears start to well up in her eyes yet again. Misao noticed her puffy red eyes and knew she had to think fast to save the blunette from another crying fit.

"Jeez you're really fast ya' know?" Misao chuckled as she slapped her hand on Konata's shoulder, making the shorter girl look up at her with surprise. "Let's go back to the apartment and get some clothes for tonight before they get back there." Misao suggested with a smile, instantly lifting Konata's mood.

"Okay we'll race!" Konata giggled as she started to run down the street, although not as fast as she could.

"_Sorry Kagami, but I am taking her as mine… You had your chance…"_ Misao thought with a grin, her signature fang showing. "You're on!" The brunette shouted as she chased down her would be love and best friend.

After about a twenty-minute run the two reached their destination. Moving quickly, as if they were being timed, the two got their money, changed clothes, and were out of the apartment in a matter of minutes, much less time than their run had taken.

Konata decided to wear a pair of skinny jeans with a purple butterfly bedazzled to one of the back pockets. Her outfit was completed with the addition of a white tee shirt and black vest, black tennis shoes, and a ponytail for good measure.

Misao wore a pair of black jeans, the legs tucked into her black high-heeled boots. She wore a black tee shirt underneath a men's red dress shirt; she left it unbuttoned and untucked, with the sleeves rolled up. A pair of fingerless gloves completed her look.

"Okay so we still have an hour before the concert starts… I know! Let's go hang out at Ayano's place!" Misao said cheerfully; with that decided the two made their way towards the train station and eventually towards Miyuki and Ayano's dorm.

"Konata-san, you know you're supposed to go to a therapy session tonight!" Miyuki complained after the two rowdy girls crashed on her couch and told of their plans for the evening.

"I don't need therapy, what I need is some good old party rockin'!" Konata shouted as she made over dramatic guitar strumming motions.

"Yeah lighten up you two, it can't be that bad." Misao said with a half wave of her hand. The only reason her hand wave only made it half way was because of the death stare she got from Ayano.

"Kona-chan you can go tonight since you already have tickets, but you must go next time." Ayano said sweetly while still giving Misao the glare, which was freaking the brunette out.

"Yeah, yeah we'll see…" Konata said dismissively.

"Well maybe we should go and get in line early… Can you show me where your phone is? I need to call a taxi." Misao said as she cautiously stood up and followed Ayano to the other room. Sounds of muffled shouting was heard soon after.

"Konata… If you don't go to the therapy sessions then the voices you hear will never…" Miyuki started to chastise as softly as she could, not wanting to upset Konata right before she got to have fun.

"I told you guys I'm fine now, so there's no need for someone to prod through my thoughts and actions!" The otaku said firmly, showing her extreme distaste for anything that has to do with people prying into her head.

"Tsukasa called me about this afternoon and your fight with Kagami…" The moe queen said softly as she walked over and sat by the older girl. "Or rather, the fact that you wouldn't speak with her, let alone fight with her." Miyuki said in a questioning tone as she wrapped an arm around Konata's shoulders.

Konata couldn't say anything to Miyuki while she wore such a caring and motherly face; she had so many snide remarks and harsh words to say, but the look on the pinkette's face cut all those things off in her throat.

"Even fighting is better than leaving your emotions unsaid." Miyuki said in a gentle tone; then she saw it, it was brief and quickly forced back into submission however… "You still love Kagami don't you?" Miyuki questioned and had her answer the second she felt the older girl tense her body, she wouldn't get a chance to pursue the matter though thanks to Misao yelling from the other room.

"Hey Chibi our ride is almost here, let's go!" Misao shouted as she flung open the front door and motioned for Konata to follow her.

"Please don't worry about me Yuki-chan…" Konata whispered her face brightening as she ran towards the front door.

Miyuki watched Ayano wave at the two as they drove off to a night of fun. _"I did see love in her eyes… I just know it…"_ The pinkette thought to herself before coming to the decision that all hope for her friends wasn't lost just yet.

"You're planning something." Ayano stated simply, after living with the other girl for so long it was easy to tell what was running through her mind given her facial expression.

"Call Tsukasa and tell her to come over, we have to discuss a few things…" Miyuki mumbled absent mindedly, an evil smirk making its way onto her lips and Ayano couldn't help but shudder at the look in Miyuki's eyes.

The ride to the concert was filled with excited ramblings about the different bands and such the two were going to see a little bit later that evening. Since Misao was pretty close to the front of the line when the sales began, they had amazing seats, not to mention the free stuff that was passed out to the first twenty rows.

"I still can't believe you got sixth row seats!" Konata cheerfully squealed as she was handed a large red glow stick to wave around during the show.

"I know, I am just that awesome!" Misao chuckled as she took a large swig of her Amp.

"Yay, it's starting!" Konata cheered as the lights dimmed and a cute girl dressed in semi punk clothes took the stage. "Hello everyone, we would like to welcome you to tonight's concert! You all will get a sample of some of the greatest bands covering a bunch of different genres." Momoko Tsugunaga said happily over the microphone. "To kick things off is us, Buono! We hope you enjoy yourselves tonight!" She said as the crowd erupted into cheers as the music started to play.

The rock band Alice Nine followed up Buono. Konata was not a big fan of Rock, but these guys weren't that bad, or at least their guitarist didn't completely suck. Another rock group calling themselves Sug followed them; Misao explained they were new on the scene so not to expect a lot.

Band after band played and as the night wore on Misao kept getting more and more daring. First, it was an elbow nudge, and then she held Konata's hand during one of the songs. _"I have to make my move now!" _Misao thought during one of the intermissions and, after building her courage, she slipped her arm around the smaller girl's waist.

She felt Konata tense up, but she slowly relaxed into the fanged girl's grasp. Misao watched as the small blunette turned her head and looked up at her. Her eyes were scared, hurt maybe, but all Misao cared about was getting the otaku to fall for her.

"Konata I love you…" Misao whispered as she pressed her lips onto Konata's, it was then she knew it was over. She could feel love coming from the other girl, but it was not meant for her. The look in the blunette's eyes told the fanged girl everything…

"It isn't going to work between us is it…?" Misao said softly as she looked away from the smaller girl; she was trying her best to hide the hurt in her eyes.

"Don't say that, it'll be fine! It was just too sudden…" Konata protested. She needed someone to love her, she just had to get used to the idea that it would be Misao…

The next band walked onto the stage, getting a loud cheer and regaining the two's attention.

"Maybe your right, but for now let's just enjoy the rest of the concert okay?" Misao asked with a small smile.

"If you say so…" Konata said as she turned to watch the next band, her energy levels down quite a bit from before. She knew something was eating at Misao, but she also knew what it was like not to want to talk about it so she gave the fanged girl her space.

"_She will only ever love Kagami…_" Misao mourned in her heart, since she just lost the one person she loved. Sure she could make Konata her girlfriend, but what was the point in living a lie? Could she really do that to Kagami anyways? She was her friend and all Misao had been trying to do was steal away her love…

Now she wasn't just hurting on the inside, but she also felt like a prick for pulling that kind of stunt on her friend. Misao's mind was brought back into reality by Konata tugging on her shirt and looking up at her with innocent eyes.

"Hey the rest of the bands are all no names so you wanna head back to Miyuki and Ayano's?" Konata asked softly, knowing her friend was upset, just not knowing why.

"Sure let's go. We can play some games of something!" Misao said in the happiest tone she could muster, which was exceedingly difficult given her current emotional state.

The drive seemed longer than before, but that could be attributed to the tense atmosphere that had settled over the two. Misao was staring blankly out the window, while Konata busied herself with the hem of her shirt.

"Hey Chibi, could you go ask Ayano to bring her wallet out here? I don't have enough cash to pay the driver." Misao asked kindly as they both got out of the car once they reached the dorms.

"Sure Misa-chan." Konata said as she quickly made her way up the stairs. Once the blunette was out of sight Misao paid the driver and watched him speed off to his next job.

"Where's the taxi Misa?" Ayano asked confusedly as she walked up behind her best friend, wallet in hand. The brunette immediately buried her face into Ayano's cleavage and began to bawl.

Ayano didn't ask; she didn't need to, it was all too clear what had happened and with a soft smile the orange haired girl began to calmly whisper words of comfort into Misao's ear. It wasn't often the highly energetic and boisterous girl was on her knees crying into Ayano's shirt, which made it all the more obvious that she was upset.

"I'm a good friend; I'll do everything I can to help them, but…" Misao sobbed as she clutched at her only security, which was her childhood friend and the soft spoken girl who understood Misao the best.

"But for right now you need to let it out…" Ayano whispered gently as she stroked Misao's short and, despite its appearance, soft hair. It took a while, but finally Misao calmed down enough to control her tears and actions.

"Feel better?" Ayano asked with a smile as Misao gave her a sheepish grin.

"Not a hundred percent, but better… Thanks…" Misao mumbled quietly; her cheeks a bright pink, only making Ayano smile that much more. "Well let's head back before they wonder where we are." Misao laughed nervously as she put her arms behind her head and started walking back to the dorms with Ayano in tow.

After making it back, some excuses, and a few bathroom breaks, the group began to talk about their night; although the battle planning that Miyuki and Ayano did was not mentioned. It was decided that Misao would sleep over, so after some prodding by Konata and Misao it was also decided that they would stay up and party…

"Goodnight everyone…" Miyuki said sleepily, a smile crossing her face at the thought of the two persons who had insisting on them staying up falling asleep first.

"Night…" Ayano whispered and that was that. A comfortable silence filled the darkness of the living room.

Miyuki was slowly starting to nod off when she distinctly heard Konata mumble in her sleep…

"Why Kagami…? Why…?"  
"_Poor Konata; tomorrow we have to get them to make up with one another…_" That was Miyuki's last thought before she fell asleep next to the smaller girl, instinctively reaching out and bringing her close in hopes of warding off any bad dreams she was having…

* * *

Kagami woke up the next morning feeling pretty good; she had a new resolve to make up with her love, so she felt ready for anything the day had in store for her. Kagami effortlessly got ready for school, making sure she looked extra cute for her little otaku since she knew how much Konata liked that.

"Sis it's time for breakfast!" Tsukasa called from the kitchen as she expertly made breakfast for her sister.

"I'm comin' just give me a second!" Kagami called as she hooked on the most important part of her outfit for the day.

"Wow sis, it's been a long time since I've seen you wear that!" Tsukasa said in awe as her sister walked into the room wearing the pendent she got from Konata last year.

"Yeah, I thought it was better to wear it more often than to shove it in the closet or jewelry box." Kagami said happily, as she sat at the table. Her happiness slowly faded as she looked around to see the two troublemakers were nowhere in sight.

"It's okay, we'll win her back so don't worry!" Tsukasa said with a smile noticing her sister's slowly growing depression.

"Yeah you're right!" Kagami said, quickly regaining her upbeat attitude.

"I decided to make pancakes today!" Tsukasa said happily as she smiled from ear to ear at the thought of Kagami's reaction. They were, after all, her favorite breakfast and she wasn't disappointed either.

"Oh great Tsukasa-sama, you have graced our table with the food of gods…" Kagami said as she made mock bowing movements as her little sister brought over two plates of fluffy goodness. "Oh yeah, these rock…" Kagami said in a heavenly tone as she took a huge bite, making Tsukasa giggle at how her sister was acting.

Kagami was doing her absolute best to try and hide the pain in her chest at Konata not being with them, but the more she and Tsukasa started to cut up the easier it felt to just be silly and easy going.

After breakfast was eaten and dishes put in the sink, the two sisters began their trek to school. It had been a long time since it was just the two of them talking with a calm and happy atmosphere; so long in fact, they had a lot to talk about…

"Tsukasa have I been neglecting you too?" Kagami asked in a depressed tone, as the realization hit her that she may have been hurting her sister's feelings as well.

"Maybe just a little…" Tsukasa mumbled quietly.

"I'm so sorry, I feel really bad about all this." Kagami said with a small sigh as she brought her little sister into a big and loving hug.

"_Sis never hugs first! So dere-dere!"_ Tsukasa thought as she smiled and returned the gesture. It's okay sis, but once we get Kona-chan back… Can we have a sister day? Like, just us?" Tsukasa asked sweetly, knowing there was no chance she would be rejected.

"Oh course we can, it's been a while since I've got to go show off my adorable little sister!" Kagami cheered happily, making Tsukasa blush lightly at the praise as the two walked hand in hand towards the school.

Meanwhile Misao, Miyuki, and Ayano were having a hard time with a certain stubborn blunette.

"I don't want to go and you can't make me!" Konata shouted from her shrine under her pillow.

"Konata you get your lazy ass out of that bed!" Misao shouted as she jumped on the make shift bed to try and pull the smaller girl off, but only received a kick to the stomach sending her to the floor.

"Konata-san this is childish. We know you still love Kagami, you two just need to talk it out." Miyuki said with a sigh. She felt like she was dealing with an eight-year-old kid who didn't want to go to the dentist.

"No I don't, I hate her! She hurt me!" Konata yelled as Ayano and Misao tried to remove the girl from the bed yet again with no success.

"Kona-chan this is getting ridiculous!" Ayano said as the two stopped to take a breath. "I know, Kona-chan if you go to school I will buy you anything you want from Gamerz!" Ayano bribed. They could see Konata weighing the pros and cons…

"Fine I'll go…" Konata said as she slid off the bed and started to get ready.

"Jeez it's about time." Misao sighed loudly as the three left the room.

"You remember the plan right?" Miyuki asked Misao with a stern look. "I trust Tsu-chan, but her memory can be…" Miyuki trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah I know! Just leave it to me!" Misao said confidently.

"Good girl, that's my Misa-chan." Ayano said sweetly as she patted Misao on the head, causing Misao to puff out her chest like this was the highest praise one could receive.

"Well I'm ready whenever you are Misa." Konata said as she walked into the living room, more or less perky.

"Then let's kick it!" Misao said as the two left for the train, after a few minute ride they made it to their destination.

"_Well here I go… Damn I don't want to be here. I mean come on, I can't still love her after all that, can I?"_ Konata thought as she walked into the school.

"_Plan ZX-52 is underway, time to bring things back into balance!"_ Misao shouted in her head as she walked into the school.

"_I feel like I am forgetting something… Oh well! I just hope everything works out!"_ Tsukasa smiled at her thoughts as she walked into the school.

"_I've got to fix things; I've to make it up to her! She's everything to me, time to start acting like it!"_ Kagami thought with determination as she walked into the school.

"_I hope Misao can do it… She was never very reliable…"_ Ayano worried as she walked into the school.

"_Here is hoping the next part of the drama is a happy one! Man… I really am a hopeless romantic…"_ Miyuki thought as she walked into the school.

* * *

**Ending Notes: Well there you have it and you will quickly come to learn that one should never mess with the power of moe… It can only lead to terrible things…**

_**Buono:**_ **Is a pop group, most of their songs were used in the Shugo Chara anime.**

_**Alice Nine:**_ **Is a rock group, which I believe is still around today.**

_**Sug:**_ **Is a rock group, I am not sure about them; I only know their name lol.**

**Well here is hoping everything works out lol. Please review and continue to read!**


	8. Voices of the Heart

**Authors Notes: Now I know some of you felt that in the original story that the break up didn't last very long, but with the way the characters are I feel that the flow of the story is correct. Most of you know where I stand on the whole Misao being evil subject, but for those who don't I'll reiterate: I don't think Misao is evil and I find she is misused in a lot of stories. As for the story I hope you all continue to review for me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"I'll see you in class later!" Misao waved as she and the blunette went in different directions, seeing how their first classes of the morning were on opposite sides of the building.

"Okay I'll see you later Misa-chan." Konata called over her shoulder as she turned a corner and was lost from sight.

"_Phase one begins now!"_ Misao whispered to herself.

As soon as Misao was sure Konata was gone she bolted toward the nearest phone, which just so happened to be located right outside the teachers' lounge. The fanged girl was soon dialing a number she had received from a student who worked in the office; Misao would never know how Miyuki had gotten so many people in on her little scheme.

Misao was snapped from her daydream at the sound of a man's voice. "Hello is this Mr. Tamaki?" She asked almost too sweetly; it didn't matter how many people Miyuki had got on their side, the plan still needed more…

"Yes it is and may I ask who is calling?" The man said a little unsure of what this girl's intentions were given her tone.

"This is Misao Kusakabe; I know we just met, but I'd like to ask for a favor…" Misao then proceeded to tell the man of Miyuki's grand planning; something they liked to call plan ZX-52.

"I do believe I can think of something, don't worry I'll hold…" The man said with a large unseen smile adorning his face.

"You are a saint and a scholar, thank you so much!" Misao cheered happily before sitting the phone down on the nearby end table and speeding off towards her classroom.

"Miss Kusakabe, you're late again today." The female teacher sighed; the same thing happened every day, at least one of her students found it necessary to come in late.

"I'm sorry Tamaki-sensei, but your husband is on the phone outside the teachers' lounge." Misao smiled innocently as she pointed down the hallway in the direction the teacher assumed she had just come from.

"He never calls the school, what could have happened?" The teacher mumbled to herself as she hurried out of the classroom and down the hallway in the direction of Misao's finger, which was the opposite direction of the teachers' lounge.

Misao smiled evilly; Miyuki had called it once again and the brunette was poised to just trust the pinkette the rest of the way, although it wouldn't be easy convincing the student masses to help with their plans.

"Welcome to mission briefing, I'm glad you all could make it!" Misao stated loudly as she took her position behind the teachers podium. The fanged girl looked over at the desk and things on it and couldn't help but feel like she was starting her first day as an instructor.

"What is this all about Kusakabe?" One of her classmates asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I am here to inform you all of plan ZX-52." Misao said in a more serious tone, the kind of tone a commanding officer would use to tell his troops they had a slim possibility for victory in their upcoming battle, but not to give up and prove the statistics wrong.

"Well captain Misa-chan don't keep us in suspense!" A girl from the second row called out with a giggle.

Misao grabbed a piece of chalk and began to draw on the board as she explained the details of battle plan ZX-52. If they were to succeed in this attempt for freedom and peace Misao, Miyuki, and Ayano needed everyone they could to participate.

"Count us in! Oh, it's so romantic…" All the girl's started to coo and fawn over romantic subjects as soon as Misao had finished her speech, most of the boys gave her a head nod and grin signaling they were in for the count as well.

Misao thought getting a large group of students to help with something like this was going to be hard or otherwise impossible, but it turns out that college students are bored out of their skulls half the time and this was something fun they could do so they were more then willing.

"Remember to always take what Miyuki says at face value…" Misao mumbled under her breath. "Okay troops when you switch classes make sure to spread the news, but don't let either of the targets over hear you!" The spunky brunette was now having fun herself; she really did feel like a commanding officer, especially when a resounding 'Yes Ma'am' echoed through the room.

"Where are you headed Misa-chan?" One of the girls' asked as Misao started to slip through the classroom door.

"I need to go inform the other officers of the next phase." Misao said quickly as she burst down the hallways towards Tsukasa and Konata's classroom. After peering through the door's window Misao found that Tsukasa and Konata were still having class.

"_Alright let's do this… Please be set to vibrate… And please get the hint…"_ Misao thought to herself as she started to call the younger twin.

Tsukasa felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. Wondering who it was, she stealthily pulled it out to see Misao's name on the screen. After a minute of wondering why Misao would call her during school, it finally clicked and she remembered her role in the battle plan.

Tsukasa let out a low groan and quickly grabbed her stomach in what appeared to be agony, it didn't take but a second for Konata and the teacher to be at her side.

"What is the matter Tsukasa-san?" The teacher asked softly as Tsukasa looked up at her with a pained face.

"My stomach hurts really badly." Tsukasa mumbled as she let out another groan; she had to fight off the urge to smirk at how easily she was convincing them.

"Don't die on me; I'll get you to the nurse's office!" Konata shouted over dramatically as she looped Tsukasa's arm around her shoulders and helped the younger twin to her feet. "Sensei, could you help us get the doors please?" Konata asked swiftly a she began to walk the almost limp girl towards the door.

The class didn't know what to make of all this, Tsukasa had seemed fine only moments early. Idle whispers began to fill the room successfully snapping the teacher out of her dazed state.

"Okay class read through pages five and six while I'm gone." The teacher said quickly running ahead of her two students to open the door. A few minutes after the three of them had left, Misao bounded into the room with a happy little smile on her face.

"That went better than expected… Don't worry she's fine, she was only getting Chibi and the teacher out of the way." Misao said with a wave of her hand as the whole room shouted in shock.

"What is this about Kusakabe?" One of the guys sitting near the back asked, getting several agreeing shouts.

"I'm spreading the word about battle plan ZX-52!" Misao said with a large grin as she explained the basics to them just like in her own class, even though she was getting a lot of rather skeptical looks at first.

"Okay I don't understand completely, but we're in I'll rally these guys!" The class president said with a thumbs up as he turned and started giving mini plans to the other kids.

Misao nodded happily as she slipped into the hall to go inform the last superior officer. She made it to the second year's wing and stopped right outside Mikeru and Sanjo's class at such an angle in the hallway that the teacher could not see her, but the students all could. Once eye contact was made Misao signaled for the distraction.

Sanjo pulled out a few smoke bombs from his bag and once the teacher was facing the board he inconspicuously opened the window and tossed them out, successfully landing them in their teacher's car.

"Oh my god, Mr. Yoshi what is wrong with your car?" Sanjo shouted in shock as he whipped open the window completely so the teacher didn't know he had it open already.

The teacher looked up from the book in his hand with a boring expression and then glanced out the window, with an earsplitting shriek the man was out of the class room and running down the halls, much to the amusement of the three pranksters.

"Well done Sanjo-kun!" Misao giggled as she walked into the room with a smile.

"Nothing major…" The green haired boy said with a smirk as he wiped his nose haughtily, actually rather proud of himself.

After getting the class to calm down and explaining what was going on Misao started to relay the battle plans to this class as well. A few in this class didn't understand it completely the first time so Misao decided to sum it up for them.

"Konata Izumi and Kagami Hiiragi love each other. They had a fight and won't talk to each other, so we are going to get them alone. That way they have no choice, but to work it out." Misao finished and although it hurt to remind herself she wasn't good enough for Konata, she did feel happy about helping her friends'.

"And how are we going to help with that?" One of the guys asked not seeing the value in him helping.

"Simple, you all will act as buffers. You need to block all the paths except the one we want Konata to travel. Also you guys will act as life support, if we need you for anything, you guys help out." Mikeru stated with a smile. He felt like he was playing some kind of war role-playing game.

"Alright, we got this!" The class cheered.

"You may want to get back to your class Misao; we'll let the third years know." Mikeru said as the three took off down the halls.

Meanwhile back at the nurse's office…

"Are you sure it's okay to send the teacher back?" Konata asked worriedly as she felt the younger twin's forehead for the eighth time.

"Yes it should be fine, I feel much better now." Tsukasa said as she tried to get up, but was forced to stay down by the tiny girl.

"Don't get up until the nurse can check you out, you might get worse!" Konata said with worry as she kept her arms placed on the younger twin's shoulders so she couldn't get up.

"If you say so Kona-chan, but I really do feel better…" Tsukasa said nervously, not sure if she could fool a certified nurse.

It didn't take long for Fuyuki to return and once she saw the two girl's in her office she smiled. "Which one of you is my patient today?" She asked happily, these two were very colorful girls from the old high school she used to work at.

"Tsukasa is, she has a really bad stomach ache!" Konata said a little louder then she should as she pointed at the bow haired girl. Konata knew what it was like to be sick and sickly, so she always wanted to help those who were feeling ill or in pain; it was just how Konata was.

"Thank you Izumi-san for escorting her, if you would please wait outside until we're done…" Fuyuki asked kindly and waited for the smaller girl to leave before turning her attention towards Tsukasa. "It's pointless to try and fool me, so you might as well tell me what's up." She said in a kind tone, but Tsukasa could hear the force in her words.

"Well I am not supposed to tell the teachers…" Tsukasa said sheepishly, trying to avoid eye contact with the older women.

"Since when have they changed my title? I used to be known as a friend." Fuyuki smiled as she crouched down next to Tsukasa. "Don't worry, I won't tell." After saying this, she put her finger to her lips.

"Well, we're doing plan ZX-52, which is…" Tsukasa said as she told the scheme to the nurse.

"Clever, well thought out, and extremely sneaky… Miyuki and Ayano came up with this didn't they? And judging by the name a little of Misao?" The nurse asked thoughtfully as she looked at the now stunned girl.

"Well, I, yeah…" Tsukasa stuttered, Fuyuki just laughed at the young girl's failure to complete a full sentence.

"Well I hope you have luck with your little operation, but you need to get back to class for now." Fuyuki said sternly as she stood and walked the young girl towards the door.

"But what are we going to tell Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked a bit frantic, not wanting their cover blown.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." Fuyuki smiled as the two walked into the hallway, only to be greeted by the blunette herself.

"Well what was wrong with her?" Konata asked, as she looked her friend over. "She seems fine now?" Konata said confusion clouding her face.

"Miss Hiiragi was just a little flatulent; she probably held it in too long." Fuyuki said with a straight face until she caught sight of Tsukasa, whose face turned the color of a strawberry, to which she had to giggle.

"Sensei how could you!" Tsukasa complained glowing an even brighter red.

"Hey it's okay Tsu-chan~ I won't tell anyone, but if it makes you hurt so bad you should just let them rip!" Konata shouted loudly before breaking down into giggles.

"Kona-chan…" Tsukasa groaned as she grabbed the giggling girl's hand. "Let's go back to class." Tsukasa said quickly still trying to fight off her blush.

"Have fun today!" The nurse called before falling victim to another giggle fit.

"_It's almost time for my next class and then lunch is soon…"_ Tsukasa thought.

"_It's time for phase two."_

* * *

Misao found it rather difficult to pay attention in class and try to focus on the big plan that they had lain out; they only had one chance at this and it had to go smoothly or it could make things worse between the two, but true to her laid back nature Misao wasn't the least bit worried.

Five minutes before the lunch bell rang Misao sent out a mass massage to almost everyone in her phone, they in turn sent it to everyone in their phones completing the domino effect.

"**Phase Two is on, begin road blockade!"**

"Alright let's do this!" Mikeru thought to himself as he read Misao's message; he gave a quick nod to Sanjo and then bolted out the door and down the halls. He made it to Kagami's class just as she was about to head to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Hey Mikeru, what are you doing here?" Kagami asked as the older boy walked up to her and grabbed her by the wrist, causing her to squeak in surprise.

"Kagami food or love, pick one." Mikeru said as he began pulling the twin-tailed girl into and down the hall.

"Wait what? You aren't making any sense. Where are you taking me?" Kagami sputtered embarrassedly as she tried to break free from the older males grasp, but had little luck as he just tightened his grip every time she tried to get away.

"I said pick one." Mikeru said again, this time sternly as he continued to pull Kagami along.

"Fine I pick love, now what is all this about?" Kagami demanded as the two finally stopped outside a deserted classroom.

"We have a plan to get you and Konata back together; the whole school is in on it." Mikeru stated with a smile as he place a hand on her shoulder. Kagami was now in an extreme state of embarrassment, which was easily seen due to her cherry colored cheeks.

Kagami didn't know what to say; should she be mad at them or do they deserve her undying gratitude? Kagami knew she needed to say something, but what eventually came out was not what she had been expecting. "What if I had chosen food?"

Mikeru started laughing, so hard in fact it brought tears to his eyes. "That was never an option to begin with!" The brunette smiled as he lightly shoved Kagami into the room and closed the door. "Stay in there for a little bit!" He called before whipping out his phone.

"_**The bunny is in the hole."**_

"_**Roger, releasing the fox."**_

"_Now let's hope this works."_ Mikeru thought as he ran to the neared congest of students to add his own presence too.

"Excuse me… Hey can you move… I KNOW I'M NOT THAT SHORT!" Konata walked away from the group of students in a semi-rage; that had been the third hall way she had tried to get through. "If Misa-chan wouldn't have left without me she could've got them to move." Konata thought with a huff as she turned down another hall.

"Oh, come on!" Konata groaned as she found another tightly packed wall of students. "Don't you guys want lunch or something?" Konata sighed as she started down yet another hallway; she could have sworn she heard someone giggle, but there was no way they were doing this to her on purpose… Right…?

Konata had been walking for a good ten minutes, in fact she didn't even know where she was in the school at this point; almost like all those people were leading her somewhere…

"Hey don't push me!" Konata shouted angrily as she was shoved into an empty classroom, or what she thought was an empty classroom. The door made a loud clicking noise and Konata knew that she was now lock in, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why all this was happening to her.

"Phase three, you two make up!" Misao shouted from the outside of the door.

Konata now understood everything perfectly…

**(Kagami's POV)**

I had been standing in this classroom for at least fifteen minutes and if it weren't for the fact that Konata was supposedly supposed to show up I would have left already.

I couldn't help but sigh…

I was so stupid and I have no idea how I'm going to apologize or how I'm going to make it up to her, I guess the first thing to do it get her to talk to me. That will be difficult in and of itself; Kona was always so hardheaded about mushy stuff…

My thoughts were cut short as none other than my little cutie was pushed into the classroom, she shouted at Misao although I doubt she caught who it was who pushed her. I was frozen, I couldn't say anything in fear she would run from me, and Misao must have seen that.

With a swift pull Misao had the door shut and locked; she yelled something through the door, but I was too lost in looking at Konata to care about what she said.

It hurt; Konata shouldn't be allowed to make such an angry face… That look was one that could kill angels; it certainly did something to my heart…

"Konata I'm so sorry, please can we talk for a little bit?" I asked, pleaded really, as I took a step towards my love.

She flinched before she replied. "No I have nothing to say to you and you just stay right where you are!" Her words hurt, but I knew I deserved it; I deserved more, but Konata was too kind…

"Please Kona… I don't want to lose you…" I was crying now, there was no point in hiding anything from her; if I didn't have Konata in my life then my life was pointless and a life without meaning is a life that does not need to continue.

"No I don't want to hear it so shut up!" She yelled at me, before banging on the classroom door. She was acting like a caged animal; am I really that frightening? Is she really that scared that I'll hurt her again?

Maybe if I touch her… Maybe if I let her know it's alright…

She sense it as I got closer, she turned around and looked at me; her eyes wide with fear. "Don't come any closer Kagami, I mean it…" Her voice trembled, how cute…

"I love you Kona, I did something terrible… But I can't live without you." I spoke the truth and I know she knew that, because I could see her mental wall start to break, it was in her eyes.

Now I knew… I just needed to touch her…

**(Konata's POV)**

Damn it Misao, when I see you next… Now isn't the time to worry about that, I need to get out of this classroom NOW! Kagami won't listen when I tell her I don't want anything to do with her and she keeps getting closer!

"_Just hit her and run…"_ That stupid voice again, how can I hit my Kagami? Damn there I go again; I have given up on her so I need to stop referring to her as mine.

She is getting too close and I really wish she would stop saying that cursed word, it is doing something strange to my head…

"I love you Kona." Damn see there she goes again with that word, she hurt me and left me for dead… She didn't come to find me, so she doesn't care! Stop looking at me with those eyes!

"_Kill her…"_ What the hell? Who dare you suggest that I take away such a perfect existence from the world! Sure she hurt me, but everyone does… it's nothing new…

"_Kill her…"_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I don't know what caused me to yell out so loudly, but I did and I could see the look of fear cross Kagami's face as I crumpled to my knees in tears. How dare he suggest I take her life, the only person beside my parents and family that has loved me unconditionally…

Was I wrong? Should I have gotten rid of that silly tape; if I had none of this would have happened… I am at fault…?

No I can't think those kinds of thoughts; because it will tear down everything I have come to believe these past few days. I am right and she is wrong… But Kagami is too perfect to be wrong…

Damn she is too close I have to run NOW!

* * *

Kagami grabbed Konata's wrist and the combined speed of both girls' movements sent them to the floor, Kagami landing back first with Konata now snuggly in her tender embrace.

"I am so sorry Kagami; it's all my fault if I would have gotten rid of that tape or… or…" Konata couldn't continue with her apology since she was now sobbing into her lover's chest; Kagami smiled a small smile, she was right all she needed to do was touch the older girl.

"Don't be sorry Kona, it is my fault. I didn't listen to you even though you said several times it wasn't you, I didn't trust your words…" Kagami said with shame in her voice. "I don't know if you will ever be able to forgive me, but I truly am sorry…" Kagami whispered into Konata's ears as she softly stroked her hair.

"I hurt so bad Kagami… The voices kept telling me to kill myself… I needed you so bad…" Konata sobbed as she hugged Kagami as tightly as she could, but to the younger girl it felt more weak then she had ever felt before.

"Don't worry angel I'm here and I won't let anything hurt you anymore." Kagami said sincerely as she sat them both up, Konata in her lap now face still buried in Kagami's chest.

"What if you hurt me again…?" Konata asked timidly and Kagami felt the words hit her like a bowling ball, but she took it because she knew she deserved more.

"Look at me. Come on, look at me…" Kagami said as she lifted Konata's face to meet her own. "Konata I love you, with all my heart, I won't make you hurt again…" Konata could see something she hadn't seen for a long time in Kagami's eyes… Genuine love…

"I like it better when you're all dere-dere instead of tsun-tsun…" Konata mumbled getting a giggle out of the bigger girl.

"You are just too cute for your own good, you know that?" Kagami said with a smile as she gently kissed Konata on the cheek, then her jaw bone, then finally her lips. The kiss was bitter sweet, Kagami felt the warmth of love flowing from the other girl, but the taste of tears was also very really to the bigger girl.

"_Never again…"_ Kagami thought as she broke the kiss to just stare into the older girl's eyes.

"Hey Kagami…?" Konata questioned after a minute of comfortable silence.

"Yes my angel?" Kagami asked back as she nuzzled into Konata's neck, taking in the scent of the girl; she had missed that…

"Kiss me again… Please?" Konata's face was a strawberry red and Kagami just loved it when she blushed; the twin-tailed girl had no problem complying with her little loves wish.

A soft thumping could be heard outside the door, but the two inside could care less about that at the moment.

Misao burst into the cafeteria where most of the students sat and waited to hear the results of their plan; the brunette had about the widest grin on her face, the whole room erupted into cheers when she finally shouted:

"Plan ZX-52 was a complete success!"

* * *

_**Lucky Channel~**_

"**Hello everyone I'm you navigator Akira Kogami!"**

"**And I am the assistant Minoru Shiraishi; we have now officially taken over the Ending Notes!"**

"**Wait a minute! Hold the damn phone, you mean to tell me that he doesn't put us in his story this entire time and we still wish him a happy birthday!"**

"**Maybe he has a good reason? Maybe he was afraid of depicting us wrong."**

"**Okay I understand that my amazing personality might be a bit challenging to describe, but you are just a dimwitted oaf so it can't be hard to write you!"**

"**Thank you Akira…"**

"**And another thing, why the hell have I not made any type of appearance yet?"**

"**Well maybe it's because of your attitude…"**

"**You shut your damn mouth Shiraishi; I deserve to be used more! I am a star and it is about mother f***ing time I am treated like one, you hear that author? No more of this ending notes crap!**

_**Ending theme~**_

"**Awe well that is all the time we have for now. I am so sad, we just got to meet and now our time is up..."**

"**Has anyone told you that you are bi-polar?"**

"**I don't understand what you mean… Anyway we hope you review, I am surprised you even read this at all since I have not been in it…"**

"**Please just end it… Please!"**

"**Bye-nii~"**


	9. Lazy Days

**Authors Notes: Okay so I have accepted the fact that you are all probably going to hate me for this, but it isn't something I can change… Also sorry for the long Authors Notes in advance…**

**When I started typing the story I had a clear set goal, point A to point B, it was that simple. Then I was asked to make a sequel, to which I thought a trilogy would be better; however, back then I had plenty of inspiration. Beyond Friendship, Lucky Star Z, Luckier Star, and several others be they One-Shots or just short stories. Now all I have is Luckier Star and don't get me wrong it is one of my favorites and I can't wait for the next chapter! But sadly it is not enough to inspire me to write…**

**When I was writing this story the first time I did pretty much everything that was asked by the readers and abandoned certain things to make them happy and I see that was a mistake. Why am I telling you all this? Because I am announcing the fact that I am not making a season three… Yes like I said I accept your hate of me now, I do deserve it for making you all wait for something that will never come.**

**I will however, give this the ending I wanted to give it and maybe later on in life, if inspirations strike, I will end up making a season three after all. So here is where things change and most of the content will be different (Although things like the therapy session will stay the same) I do hope you continue to read this and I really am sorry…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"More kisses…" Kagami whispered as she held the littler girls arms above her head and rained kisses all over her exposed neck, sometimes landing a kiss on her ear or lips.

"Kagamin~ we need to get to our classes!" Konata moaned; she seemed to simply melt under the taller girl's ministrations, all the pain and hurt Konata felt just drifted away on the sea of love she felt from the older twin.

"Mooooorrrrrrreeeee kiiiisssssseeeeeesssssssss…" Kagami drawled as she took them both to the floor and started to make out with Konata, tongue and all.

Although Konata was red as a tomato she was still extremely happy that Kagami was showing her so much love after how she had treated her; however, that line of thought quickly brought Konata into a state of depression as she wondered if they really could work everything out between them. Konata had tried to kill herself after all, would Kagami really be able to deal with someone like her? Did she want to force Kagami into something like that?

Konata didn't even notice when Kagami stopped kissing her and got up, what did bring Konata back to reality was the younger girl picking her up into her arms and carrying her out of the classroom.

"What are you doing…?" Konata asked in a confused tone, being shifted just slightly so she couldn't see Kagami's eyes through her bangs.

"You're crying…" Kagami mumbled sadly as she made her way out of the large building and down the street towards their apartment, ignoring the looks she received from the people around them.

Konata hadn't noticed that she was crying until Kagami had pointed it out. Konata felt bad for the taller girl who had been so loving to her; all Konata had done was take that love and throw it in Kagami's face and it was obvious by this act that Kagami was still hurt.

Once again Konata didn't realize she had drifted into her thoughts until she was tossed onto Kagami's bed. The otaku looked up at the younger girl, who was now hovering over her. Kagami's labored breathing was almost soothing to the smaller girl, but Konata dare not drift into her thoughts again.

"Stop it Konata." Kagami spoke harshly, eyes still hidden from the one she loved.

"What do you…" But Konata never got to finish her sentence due to a pair of moist lips locking with her own.

"Stop blaming yourself for what happened; it was my fault… I need to fix it…" A few tears dripped down from Kagami's cheeks and landed on the blunette's hand, which instinctively clenched at the knowledge that Kagami was upset.

"Kagami don't say things like that… It's not normal… I'm not normal, I get over things really fast and I hold nothing against you!" Konata tried to say, but all her words fell on deaf ears.

"Words are worthless… Actions speak louder than words, so I am going to have to make a lot of actions to get all my apologizes through to you…" Kagami mumbled, a large mischievous smile wrapping its way around her face.

Before Konata could do anything to help make Kagami feel better she found herself completely topless and before her mind could completely register this act Kagami was vehemently showing how sorry she was... Konata couldn't resist her advances any longer...

* * *

"Well we came to see if our little plan worked, but it seems Kagami-chan and Kona-chan have already gone home." Ayano said sweetly trying to ease the tense atmosphere.

Miyuki and Ayano had decided to pay them a visit since their school had only half a day of classes that morning, but after giving each other a hug and finding a table to sit at Mikeru and Sanjo walked up and joined the group, leaving Miyuki to death glare at the boy while Mikeru shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yeah I saw them leave the school about an hour ago." Sanjo said with a nervous laugh before quickly falling back into silence, happy he wasn't on the receiving end of the death glare.

Mikeru wasn't sure what he had done to make this girl hate him so much, but she wasn't going to stop him from doing what he came her to do and that was ask Tsukasa out.

"Um Tsu-chan I wanted to see if you were busy tomorrow night…" Mikeru asked as coolly as he could, but he couldn't help but feel like something was burning his skin all over and the more words he spoke the worse it got.

"Nope I'm not." Tsukasa blushed lightly, knowing exactly what the older boy wanted.

"Since you're not doing anything want to hang out with me? We could go get dinner or something." Mikeru shot his own glare at Miyuki tired of her trying to kill him with her eyes.

"Sure I'd love too!" Tsukasa said happily completely unaware of the look of despair that now plagued Miyuki's face.

"Great then I'll see you later Tsu-chan!" And with those words and a wave Mikeru and Sanjo left the cafeteria in fear that the pinkette would kill them if they stayed any longer.

"_I have to give up on her; I know that will be the hardest thing I've had to do… Why can't she be mine? Why do I have to give her to a boy who acts so much like a fake? Why do I have to suffer…?"_ Miyuki thought as her face changed from a look of anger, to one of deep sadness, then a bright cheery smile.

"Isn't that great Tsu-chan, you are going on a date tomorrow!" Miyuki said happily as she began discussing the details with Tsukasa, such as what she should wear and what place they should go to eat, but her fake smile and fake happiness didn't escape Ayano and Misao in the least.

"She's going through what I did with Konata, but hers is much worse." Misao whispered to Ayano as the two watched Miyuki and Tsukasa closely.

"Poor Miyuki… The highlight of her day is coming home from classes, getting a shower, and then texting with Tsukasa for hours on end. Seeing her crush with a boy must be killing her inside…" Ayano whispered back.

"Why doesn't she confess to her then? She could beat out Mikeru any day." Misao asked with a look of confusion, she was never one to hold anything back when it came to what she wanted so she didn't really understand people who did so.

"Miyuki has too big of a heart for that, she wants Tsukasa to be happy and if this makes her happy Miyuki will accept it." The orange haired girl said sadly as she took a small sip of her soda. Miyuki and Tsukasa were talking about what she should wear and Ayano noticed Miyuki shot down Tsukasa's idea of wearing Miyuki's favorite red dress.

"Tsu-chan doesn't know it, but Miyuki loved it when she would where that dress; she said it made her butt that much cuter." Ayano giggled quietly, making Misao's lips twitch upwards as well.

"Do we need to make a plan ZX-52 for them too?" Misao asked with a wicked grin, but much to her distain Ayano shook her head no. "Fine, but I hope Miyuki comes to grips with her feelings soon, I don't like it when my friends are sad." The brunette mumbled softly, making Ayano smile warmly.

"That is because you're a sweet and gentle person, Misa." Ayano said with one of the warmest smiles Misao had ever seen and it made her blood rush to her cheeks signaling to the other two that they had missed something.

"Why are you blushing Misa-chan, are you feeling sick?" Tsukasa asked sweetly, but Misao quickly denied her assumption.

"Could it be something else then, Misa-chan?" Miyuki teased as her and Ayano both laughed at the spunky girl's deep crimson cheeks; leaving Tsukasa to giggle nervously, since she wasn't sure what was going on. The group rolled back into a comfortable conversation that lasted a good three hours, before everyone decided it was time to go home...

"You should tell her you know." Ayano chastised as her and Miyuki road a taxi back to their dorm since it was too late at night to walk.

"I could say the same for you." Miyuki countered.

"I have an excuse, I don't want to be the rebound I want to know if she can truly love me; you just need to girl up and tell her your feelings." Ayano didn't want this to turn back at her she wanted Miyuki to realize that if she didn't act soon she could lose her love forever.

"I want her to be happy, so if this boy can do that then I have no right to stand in their way." Miyuki sighed; maybe that was the problem… Maybe Miyuki was to traditional and formal, maybe she didn't know how to fight for her love, maybe she didn't really love her…

"Miyuki you can't fool me; you live for the chance to talk to her, you cherish her just as much as Kagami cherishes Konata!" Ayano scolded once she saw the look of doubt shadow Miyuki features, she was not going to let Miyuki give up on happiness if she still had a chance at it.

"I know, but there is no point to it anymore…" Miyuki sighed sadly only to be lightly smacked a crossed the cheek.

"Don't say that, I want you to confront Mikeru and then I want you to tell Tsukasa how you feel! It won't be easy, but you have to do it!" The orange haired girl commanded and Miyuki just stared at her blankly for a few moments before she smiled.

"Yes Ma'am…" Miyuki giggled and before long they were both laughing loudly; a little at their silly situations, a little because they were stressed and tiered, but mostly because it just felt good to laugh.

* * *

"I still don't think I apologized enough." Kagami complained as she and Konata walked out of the bathroom, she was drying Konata's hair as they walked.

"Kagamin~ stop it, you apologized in the bed and on the couch and on the counter and in the bathroom and…" A hand cupped over her mouth stopping any other words from coming out.

"I get it, but still…" Kagami mumbled as she threw the towel away, not caring where it landed.

"Then you will just have to apologize to me again later." Konata said seductively as she kissed her girl on the lips. "But for now I just want to watch a movie and cuddle." The blunette giggled as she went into the kitchen to make popcorn.

Kagami was the luckiest girl to have ever lived, there was absolutely no doubt in her mind about this; in fact she would have to say that if she wasn't so moody all the time then they would be the perfect couple.

Then it hit Kagami, all those time Konata told her she had two sides she wasn't lying. Kagami had a dere side and a tsun side, it was about time she picked one or the other and Kagami picked dere, but only for Konata everyone else got her tsun.

"Kagami the phone is ringing and I am a little tied right now…" Konata called from the kitchen, she didn't want to yell at Kagami, but after listening to the phone ring six times she thought she better say something before she went insane.

"Sorry Kona I was lost in thought, I'll get it." Kagami called back after she had been ripped from her thoughts to get the phone. "Hello Izumi residence." The older twin said cheerfully.

"Well don't you sound like the perfect little house wife!" Inori giggled into the phone and Kagami relaxed a little knowing it was her sister on the phone and not someone important like the landlord; she will never know what Konata said to apologize for the whole in the wall Misao made...

"What's up sis it has been a while." Kagami remarked as she leaned against the wall.

"Yeah it has and I've really been missing you two… Hey I needed to tell you something, but I can use it as an excuse to get the car!" Inori cheered and while Kagami was a little lost she was really happy to hear her big sisters voice.

"What are you talking about Onee-san?" Kagami giggled when she heard Inori trip over something during her apparent happy dance.

"Can I come over and talk to you tomorrow? Do you have room in your ever so busy schedule of school and Konata to see me?" Inori teased, making Kagami blush at her sister's tone of voice.

"I don't know me and Konata don't have a lot of time to be apart…" Kagami tried to act cool, but her sisters laughing made it obvious she had done a poor job at that.

"I'll come over tomorrow then!" Inori cheered and hung up the phone making Kagami sigh happily as she walked back into the living room where Konata now sat.

"Who was that on the phone?" The blunette asked with a mouthful of popcorn.

"Inori, she is paying us a visit tomorrow." Kagami replied flopping down on the couch beside her love and literally sinking into its comfort.

"Did you tell her it is a school day tomorrow?" Konata asked with skepticism and once Kagami groaned out loud she had her answer. "It's okay as long as we pass the finals we'll be set, you are going to have to help me study Kagamin~!" Konata cooed as she snuggled her face into Kagami's shoulder since she was scrunched so far into the couch.

"Okay I'll make sure you don't fail." Kagami laughed, but since they were in different subjects unlike in high school that was all she could promise, what passing grade she got Kagami didn't have a clue.

The two drifted into a comfortable silence as they watched a random movie; it wasn't long until Kagami's hands got restless and started to move of their own accord, like up Konata's shirt.

"Kagamin~ not now, movie…" Konata whined, but she made no real effort to make the younger girl stop

"Konata I love you." Kagami said those four words so genuinely that it made tears start to fall from Konata's eyes. Sure the voice kept telling her it was a lie and she was going to be hurt again, but Kagami's eyes just made all those thoughts go away.

"I love you too… Don't ever hurt or leave me again okay?" Konata asked softly as she leaned down to kiss Kagami on the nose, both of them now in tears.

"I won't… I'll make you happy, I swear it!" Kagami vowed and just like that it was fixed, no bitterness, no grudges, no harsh feelings; they were just like they were their first night together and it would stay that way if Kagami could help it.

"YAHOOOOOO WE'RE BACK!" Misao yelled as she walked into the room swinging her bag around like it was some sort of medieval weapon.

"Misha-chan I tolds you we shhhouldn't have gone to the barr…" Tsukasa mumbled as she stumbled in after the fanged girl.

"You two are so wasted!" Konata laughed loudly, completely losing her serious and lovey attitude within seconds as Misao stood proudly as if she was being praised, Tsukasa looked like she was about to be sick and Kagami was wroth with anger.

"Misao why did you take my baby sister bar hoping!" Kagami shouted as she hit Misao in the head before tending to her sister.

"She said she wanted to have fun and that we needed to come home as late as possible." Misao defended as she now rubbed her aching head.

"While I thank you for the gesture Tsukasa, but you should have known better!" Kagami scolded as she helped her twin towards the bathroom, knowing she would need it soon.

"Sorry Onee-chan…" Was all she could say before she buried her head in the toilet and got rid of all the alcohol in her system.

Kagami and Konata found themselves tending to the sick girl's most of the night and by the time they had slipped into a deep and unwavering sleep, Konata was on the verge of passing out as well. Kagami motioned for her lover to come sit by her on the couch and once she had Kagami lowered her otaku's head into her lap.

Once Konata's head hit that heavenly pillow she was out and it didn't take long for Kagami to succumb to sleep as well…

* * *

"So everything is fine with them now?" Yui asked as she took another sip of her beer.

"Yeah Konata was texting me in-between help Misao with her hang over, she said it was fine and they are even better than before." Nanako mumbled as she downed another glass and found her banging on the bar for the tender to give her another one.

"That's good, I would have hated to hurt Kagami since she is so nice." Yui mumbled absently, when Nanako had told her what had transpired the young police women almost went into a blinding rage, luckily her little sister was there to keep her calm.

"Yeah so anyways she asks for you to tell Yu-chan about it so that she isn't worrying because she was about to sleep and had plans for the next couple days." Nanako said with a sigh as she relayed her little sister's message.

"Sounds good… By the way how are you and Saito getting along?" Yui asked cheekily, nudging the blonde with her arm. When Nanako found out Yui was married she got pretty upset, until Yui told her that her husband had a brother.

"Good enough I guess… Ah who am I kidding, we've been dating for like six months right?" Nanako asked looking up at Yui, confusing her slightly.

"Yeah so? I remember when you told Konata she flipped out!" Yui laughed at the memory of Konata going on and on about how her sensei wasn't going to die and old lonely hag.

"Yeah so… Well… We are engaged…" Nanako said softly a huge blush on her cheeks as she held out her hand, a small ring on her finger.

Yui screamed…

"When did this happen? When is the date? You can't keep me in the dark like this, oh my gosh we are going to be sisters!" Yui cheered excitedly as she bounced in her seat happily and to her surprise Nanako joined her.

"I know he asked me two days ago and I was just so shocked! We don't have a day yet, but isn't it pretty!" Nanako squealed and now everyone in the bar that knew Nanako, which was everyone do to her frequent visits, was offering their own words of congratulations.

"When are you going to tell Konata?" Yui asked as she admired her soon to be sisters ring.

"In a few days I want her to be one of the brides maids of course!" The blonde sighed, she had been dreaming of having a wedding for years now and it was finally going to happen.

"Now don't skimp on the details, tell me what you have planned so far…" And with that the two sat there until the bar closed for the night talking about the big event to come.

* * *

_**Lucky Channel~**_

"**I am your navigator Akira Kogami!"**

"**And I am her assistant Minoru Shiraishi!"**

"**Wow he drops such big news and then makes the chapter short, well done you loser…"**

"**But he had to shift the tide, although some of the next few chapters might not…"**

"**Did I ask you Shiraishi? And where the hell are my descriptions!"**

"**WELL!" Akira screamed angrily. "Thank you, stupid…" Akira mumbled.**

_**Ending Theme~**_

"**Aw time to go already? Well I hope you enjoyed it and that you come again real real soon!" Akira shouted in a cutesy tone.**

"**Yes please do read the next chapters!" Minoru bowed lightly.**

"**Bye-nii~!"**


	10. Temple Hiiragi

**Authors Notes: Okay I was expecting it; I got some hate for my prior announcement, but it's alright since I was expecting it. I am happy to know that most of you are fine with me giving the story a good end and letting it be put to rest, I have a lot of little ideas floating around in my head for several fandoms; however, I have put most of them off so I can stay focused on this story and give you the best end I can! I hope you continue to read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"That is so funny! I can't believe Tsukasa would do something like that." Inori laughed quietly as Kagami retold the story of Tsukasa coming home last night drunk.

"So needless to say she won't be up for another hour or so, hopefully she won't have a real bad hangover…" Kagami sighed, despite the smile that was twitching at her lips.

"So what about Miss Izumi, is she up yet?" Inori asked with a giggle as Kagami cringed at the use of the word Miss because that meant Konata wasn't just Kagami's. It meant that anyone could steal her little love ball away and she didn't like that thought.

"She's still asleep; yeah I had to carry her to the bedroom this morning because she fell asleep on my lap last night." Kagami conveniently left out the part about her falling asleep there as well.

"Aw that is so cute; I heard from Matsuri who was told by Nanako about what happened… So I'm happy to hear it is all fixed between you two." Inori said with a sweet and caring smile that made Kagami blush slightly.

"I know you didn't come just to see me and Tsukasa, so what's up?" Kagami asked, deciding to get down to business to save having to explain her actions yet again.

"Thanks for making me sound like a bad person." The eldest Hiiragi daughter laughed as she sat down her tea cup and looked at Kagami with a serious expression. "Grandfather found out about you and Konata… He is calling a temple meeting…" Inori stated slowly, a quiver of fear in her voice.

"What is a temple meeting Kagamin~?" Both Hiiragi's heads snapped in the direction of the voice and found Konata standing there in the hallway half asleep and still wrapped up in her fuzzy blanket.

"Come here silly head." Kagami beckoned and after some slow padded shuffling, Konata laid down on the couch with her head in Kagami's lap. "A temple meeting is where they gather the entire family to discuss important matters, like finances or marriage." Kagami said sweetly as she started to play with Konata's hair absent mindedly.

"This time though it's to discuss your fates, Grandfather wants to break you two up." Inori stated slowly and felt like it would have been better to send Matsuri after all once she saw the look in Konata's eyes.

"Well good for him; I will not be attending, because I don't give a damn about what he has to say." Kagami stated with a sweet little smile, but both Konata and Inori could feel the icy tone chill their bones.

"Kagami, Grandfather is the one who provides for everyone in the Hiiragi family! You can't just disobey him, there are severe repercussions." Inori stated frantically, it was her job to bring them to the temple and if she failed… She didn't want to think about the repercussions that could come from that...

"I can support Kagami." Konata stated simply as she snuggled deeper into her lover's legs. Kagami just gave a smug grin and shrugged, Inori could see now that no matter what her Grandfather said, Konata and Kagami were not going to be separated.

"Why don't you come home and see Mom at least? You can decide whether to go or not once you're there." Inori knew she had them hooked once she saw Konata's face light up at the mention of the word mom.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to go see Mom and Dad." Kagami said with a smile. She had caught the look in Konata's eyes as well.

"Yay I get to see Mom again!" Konata cheered as she jumped from the couch and rushed to her room for one reason or another, mostly likely to get dressed.

"We will wait for Tsukasa to get up and then we'll go; I brought the van." Inori smiled and Kagami just nodded. About an hour later is when the younger twin finally decided to get up, the look on her face when she came out and saw Inori was priceless.

"What are you doing here Onee-sama?" Tsukasa asked in surprise; happy at first, but soon felt a wave of embarrassment flood over her due to her eldest sister's smirk.

"You have become such a naughty girl since you moved out!" Inori teased, setting the younger twin's face on fire.

"I didn't mean to! The drink was so fruity and I couldn't help but take another sip... Then another drink..." Tsukasa shuffled her feet in embarrassment as her two sisters simply laughed at her innocence. "So why are you here?" Tsukasa asked with a pout, now all business since she had been teased.

Inori and Kagami quickly explained the situation to her and, as one could have guessed, Tsukasa's reaction was one of fear and sadness. After going off on a rant about how her sister's denial of breaking up with Konata could get her disowned and how Tsukasa would get disowned with her if that happened the short haired girl calmed down enough to let the others talk.

"Thanks for the sentiment Tsukasa, but you won't need to do that. Besides I doubt Dad would let them disown us anyway." Kagami said with confidence, something Inori didn't have.

"Well let's get Konata and go so we can get it over with." The indigo haired girl said with a small huff as she stood and started to usher her siblings out the door along with the newly dressed Konata.

"I feel like we're forgetting something…" Kagami mumbled absently as they exited the front door. Misao shifted in her sleep, looking up slightly before drifting back off.

* * *

"Just so you guys know Aunt Mikan is going to be there waiting for us." Inori said with a small nervous smile, both the twins shuddered and Konata wondered what was so unnerving about this women; her question was answered when they pulled into the driveway.

An older looking woman was standing there with her arms crossed, her hair was dyed a fiery orange, and she had way too much makeup on for her own good. She didn't smile even when the three Hiiragi sisters got out of the car, in fact her scowl only worsened when she caught sight of Konata.

"Well come give your Aunt a hug!" The old hag, as Konata now called her, said in a commanding tone as she opened her arms in what they all guessed to be a loving expression.

After giving each of them a hug and a kiss, except for Konata, and talking to them a brief minute about school, Mikan went up the old stone path to the temple where the rest of the family was waiting. Despite being one of the meanest women Konata had ever seen, she had to admit she was better than the rest of the Hiiragi family that didn't even come down to see the twins arrival.

"My babies are home!" Miki shouted as she burst from the front door and snatched Kagami and Tsukasa up into a huge bear hug. Konata just watched the scene with a smile on her face; she always found mother/daughter moments touching since she never had many as a child.

"You should have seen her; she was clawing at the door and whimpering like a caged dog as she waited for Mikan to finally leave." Tadao said with a chuckle as he walked up behind Konata and gave her a little shove in the direction of his wife and daughters.

Miki pounced on the smaller girl and caught her in the hug as well; Kagami had managed to slip away at that moment and was now giving a hug to her dad and other sister.

"Mom you're crushing me…" Konata gasped out, but she felt nothing other than happiness as her life was crushed away by her surrogate mother.

Kagami, Matsuri, and Inori finally got Miki to calm down enough to let the poor girls go, both Konata and Tsukasa were panting heavily from the death hug they just barely survived from. After the hugs were out of the way, the whole family decided to catch up a little before going up to the temple, one thing led to another and eventually Konata and Tsukasa were getting the brunt of the conversation.

From Tsukasa getting drunk to Konata's sleep talking habits; both girls in question were blushing quite deeply from all the teasing.

"If you ever want a drinking buddy just lemmie know kiddo, I'll teach ya' how to hold your weight." Matsuri bragged as she looped her arm around the flustered twin.

"As much fun as it is to just catch up and talk like this, I don't want to keep father waiting any longer than he already has." Tadao said suddenly as he looked up at the temple with a blank expression, Kagami couldn't decide if her father was nervous or just steeling his nerves to face his old man.

"Well then I guess we should get dressed then." Kagami said with a stifled sigh as she and the other four Hiiragi women started to walk back into the house to get ready.

"Um get dressed?" Konata questioned, getting even more confused at the look of dawning on all their faces.

"That's right we have Kona with us too…" Kagami said evilly as they all turned to face the tiny girl.

"We get to dress up Kona-chan…" Tsukasa said happily, a little too happily.

"Don't worry Konata it only hurts a little the first time…" Matsuri wiggled her fingers as she spoke.

"Just like a little doll…" Inori said with a little drool coming off the side of her lip.

Konata was freaking out as the four Hiiragi daughters started to walk towards her. "Everyone who goes into the temple must wear the traditional miko robes, don't worry Konata we will get you all dressed up and ready to go." Miki said in a sweet tone of voice as she pulled out a miko robe seemingly from thin air.

"I've always wanted to see you all dressed up in one of these..." All four girls said in eerie unison.

"Wait don't I get a say? Or at least…" But Konata never got to finish her sentence as she was 'helped' to change...

"Oh, stop pouting Kona you look adorable." Kagami said with a small laugh as she and the rest of her family walked up the old stone path to the temple. Konata was too small for the robes so they hung over her arms and legs quite a bit, giving her the look of someone who was much younger than her actual age.

Konata just looked away from the older twin and decided to take in the scenery around her. The trees had just started to bloom and with the sun at its current place in the sky it was a beautiful day, but she didn't get to admire nature for long since they were soon in the large building that sat in the center of the grounds.

"I feel so violated…" Konata sighed, it wasn't doing her any good to dwell on the fact that she just had five girls strip her and… No, no more dwelling on that; she needed to focus on something else, like the temple.

It was old and made of cypress trees, but the varnish on the wood made it look more like a mahogany than anything else. It was decorated with little trinkets and other temple-ish things that Konata knew nothing about.

They came to a door and upon entering one of the bigger chambers; Konata found that more people than she thought were seated there, at the head of the long table a little old man sat. He had to have been at least eighty years old and had a long white beard.

After Konata, Kagami, and her family took their spot, the elderly man spoke. "Tadao I gave you this temple and these grounds to keep and to manage; however, raising your child in such a way not only reflects badly on you, but the whole Hiiragi name." He spoke dryly as he glanced between Kagami and Konata.

"It is that Izumi Konata's fault; she has bewitched our poor innocent Kagami!" One of the aunts shouted as she pointed at the otaku. Now usually Konata would stand up for herself after being called out like that, but in this atmosphere of hate she felt so ashamed of her actions even though she hadn't done anything wrong. Konata felt her eyes growing heavy and she watched the whole world start to slowly spin around her...

"_They are right… You stole their priestess away…"_

"What do you have to say for yourself Tadao?" The old man asked as he clicked his tongue in a disapproving manner.

"I see no reason why we should have such an out casting of these girls for how they feel, it says nowhere in our beliefs that they can't love and cherish each other." Once Tadao said the word love, almost all of the adults groaned in disgust.

"Love is meant for a man and a woman, not two girls!" One of the men yelled as all of the adults started to bicker at once, they were saying different things, but one thing stayed the same between them and that was them blaming Konata for this whole ordeal.

"_My head hurts, why am I getting so worked up over this?"_ Konata thought as she started to lose a grip on her reality.

"_They hate you like everyone else..."_

"Stop yelling at her, I don't care what any of you say I will love my Kona until the day I die!" Kagami shouted defiantly, standing up and looking her grandfather in the eyes with what could be interpreted as rage.

"Such rebellion, you see how this horrible existence has corrupted her?" Mikan yelled as she pointed directly at Konata.

"_You see? You should just die and save them the trouble… Die… Die… DIE!"_

And that was the last straw for Konata…

* * *

Konata felt sick to her stomach, her head hurt, and she felt cold all over despite being under something warm that she later realized was a blanket. She heard someone talking, but couldn't figure out who it was at first due to her foggy, half-awake mind.

"If she finds out she will blame herself again, like she did for my mistake at the party." That one had to be Kagami, but Konata wasn't sure, why would she be talking like that? What had happened?

"I know we need to keep it from her, but I am more afraid about what he'll do to..." Another voice spoke, but cut off suddenly... Did she know that she was listening and not asleep anymore?

"Trust me I'm worried too." Nope Kagami just cut her off before she could speak of the thing she feared, must be a shrine maiden thing.

"Well when she is up and feeling ready to come down stairs, we have cookies ready." Had to be Matsuri, the voice just had to be her's.

Konata had heard enough and she felt it was high time to get comforted by her lover. "Kagamin~ I'm cold, hug me?" Konata asked as she weakly held up her arms.

"I'm happy to see you're awake, how do you feel?" Kagami asked as she wrapped the blunette into a warm embrace.

"Like I got hit by a truck, but I'll live... Though only if I can get a kiss." Konata added cheekily, making Kagami smile.

"Well I wouldn't want you to die now would I?" Kagami whispered as she leaned down and gently placed her lips on Konata's, the smaller girl hummed in satisfaction before asking:

"Can we go get some cookies?"

While Kagami and Konata were enjoying each other upstairs, the others were all sitting around the living room waiting to hear the good news that Konata was awake and feeling fine.

"Where's the Chibi?" Misao asked as Matsuri walked down the stairs without the two love birds in tow.

"She's still asleep." Matsuri calmly answered, making Misao groan loudly at the absence of her partner in crime. Misao had woken up late that morning and once she found their note saying what was happening, she rallied Miyuki and Ayano together to go be support, but sadly once they reached the temple the commotion was already over.

"Have another cookie Misa-chan." Tsukasa offered and without any hesitation the brunette reached over and grabbed as stack of five cookies and proceeded to eat two at the same time.

"The younger girls couldn't make it due to tests and such." Miyuki informed since Misao was munching on cookies and Ayano was currently sipping on some tea.

"Yeah I promised to go hang out with them tomorrow since they have such a short school day." Konata's voice suddenly said, causing everyone to quickly look over at the stairs where Kagami now stood with a sleepy Konata in her arms.

"Chibi you live!" Misao cheered as she jumped from the couch and snatched the blunette from Kagami's arms and hugged her.

"I want to thank everyone for worrying about me so much, but..." Konata said nervously as she was slowly sat on the couch. "What happened exactly that made me pass out?" Konata asked quietly, making the whole room fall into a hush. Misao, Ayano, and Miyuki were also a tad curious as to what had happened.

"The stress of the situation and the harshness of their words got to you and you couldn't control your own emotions, you let out a horrible scream and then collapsed back onto the floor. After we made sure your pulse was normal, Kagami picked you up and carried you to her old bedroom." Tadao said in an emotionless voice and he summed things up rather well.

"I see... Well thank you Kagami for helping me." Konata said sheepishly.

"It wasn't a big deal Kona, I love you." Kagami said and openly kissed Konata on the forehead, an action that got a lot of awe's from the crowd, but Kagami didn't care since she planned to show her love for Konata a lot more openly from now on.

Talk picked up and before long the whole room was in one large group chat, talking about all sorts of things; Miki couldn't help but notice that Konata would eye the cookie plate hungrily every few minutes, but made no move to actually get one.

"When did you get so reserved Kona-chan? You can have as many as you want, I'm sure Tsukasa will make more if needed." The older women said with a smile, her happiness only increasing at the look of joy Konata got as she started to tear apart the pastries.

"Hey no fair Chibi I want some too!" Misao challenged and before long the two were in a heated contest to see who could eat more of the cookies.

Most of the people in the room were watching Konata and Misao duke it out in their little contest, but it was Matsuri who noticed the warm look of love that Ayano was giving the fanged girl. Matsuri just watched and she didn't see the orange haired girl waver once in her adoration of the spunky brunette, in fact Matsuri didn't see her eyes leave the other girl even once.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Matsuri whispered in Ayano's ear, making the quiet girl squeak loudly and jump up out of her seat. The blush on Ayano's face was what really did it in for the slightly older girl and within seconds Matsuri was on the floor laughing.

"Hey don't pick on Aya-chi!" Misao shouted jumping up this time with half a cookie still in her mouth, this time it was her turn to blush and the fact that they were now standing face to face didn't help.

"I bet you're too chicken to ask her out Misao." Matsuri sneered as she regained control of her giggling.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about!" Misao said in defiance as she crossed her arms and tried to silently will the redness in her cheeks away.

"Like I said, you're too scared!" The older of the two brunettes said with a grin of triumph and it lit a fire in Misao's gut, no one got away with calling her a scaredy cat and no one could get her to back out of a challenge.

"You think I won't? Ayano would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow?" Misao asked quickly and added a bow for good measure, although it was mainly to try and hide her cherry red carmine blush.

"Of course Misa, I'd love to go on a real life date with you." Ayano giggled at her crush's cuteness and stubborn attitude.

"Great!" And with that settled Misao went back to eating her cookies.

"I heard Mikeru rescheduled with Tsukasa for tomorrow as well, better hurry or you will lose her Miyuki." Kagami whispered as she walked past the moe goddess, making Miyuki blush a light pink and wonder how long the older twin has known...

They all decided to stay the night that night since it was getting pretty late anyways; Misao, Matsuri, and Konata insisted they all stay up and do girly party activities like doing hair and nails, as well as talk about romance. With Miki opting into staying with them, Tadao was stuck sleeping all alone for the night, wondering to himself why he never had a son.

* * *

_**Lucky Channel~**_

_**"I'm your navigator Akira Kogami!" Akira shouted cutely as she waved her arms widely.**_

_**"And I am the assistant Minoru Shiraishi, how do you do?" Minoru said politely with a small bow.**_

_**"That is all we get this chapter? Really? I hope the rest of the chapters don't suck like this one..." Akira drawled as she relaxed onto the table, completely dropping the cutesy act.**_

_**"I thought it was a rather nice chapter." Minoru defended and instantly regretted it.**_

_**"Who do you think you ARE?" Akira shouted at him before relaxing onto her elbow. "You sure are cocky to talk back to what I have to say..." The salmon haired girl just rolled her eyes angrily.**_

_**"I think that Flygon-sama is going to do a fine job with the rest of the story." Minoru said in my defense. (I knew I liked that guy!)**_

_**"Whatever... I don't care, just end it already..." Akira said sluggishly as she slumped over the table.**_

_**Ending Theme~**_

_**"Bye-nii" Akira said bluntly as the cameras started to shut off.**_

_**"Wait that's I..."**_

_**...**_


	11. Out On A Date

**Authors Notes: I enjoyed this one! I always love writing Misao X Ayano, but I never have any good ideas for them... In any case I hope you enjoy this chapter filled with dates, love, and slip-ups?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"Well it was great to see you two again!" Kagami said happily as she walked the three of them to the door.

"It was great to see you too Kagami-chan, I hope you don't mind us borrowing Onee-chan for a little while." Yutaka said cutely as she gave a little bow; Kagami's face was a light shade of pink due to the unintended implications of what the small girl just said. It sounded as if her and Konata were married!

"Not at all, I need some down time anyway." Kagami laughed as she ruffled Konata's hair affectionately, causing the blunette to pout. "Wear her out today so I don't have to put up with her hyper active tendencies tonight." Kagami said with a smile as Konata started to shout about Kagami being a meany.

"Well then I'll go pull the car up!" Yutaka said cheerfully as she skipped from the door and down the stairs.

"Wait car? You let her drive!" Konata shouted in panic as she began to shake Minami by her arms, since she couldn't reach the tall girl's shoulders.

"She insisted..." Minami mumbled, knowing well and good that the small girl had taken after her big sister...

With a loud crashing sound Yutaka pulled the little blue car up next to the stairs and when one says up next that is what they would mean. The car was literally pressed up against the metal railing of the staircase.

"Darn you Minami, this is how I die..." Konata mourned as she and the mint haired girl slowly trudged down the stairs and got into the loli driven death trap. Kagami just stood in the door way and watched the three leave and she kind of felt bad for Konata, but those thoughts were quickly replaced with what she could do with her whole day of freedom.

"I wonder how Misao and Tsukasa are doing...?" Kagami wondered absently as she went into the kitchen and grabbed a gallon tub of ice-cream and popped in a movie.

* * *

"Okay don't be nervous, it is just a friendly little date... Nothing more... Damn why am I getting so nervous?" Misao mumbled to herself as she stood in front of a small café awaiting her date.

Misao had been up pretty late the night before, even after everyone else had went to bed she was up making plans for today. She wasn't sure why today had to go perfectly, but it did and Misao wanted to make sure Ayano had a good time.

"Misa-chan, sorry I'm late were you waiting long?" Ayano yelled as she ran up to the fanged girl, who instantly blushed at the sight of Ayano's date clothes.

Unlike Misao's choice of ripped blue jeans and a red tank top, Ayano wore a beautiful yellow summer dress that was trimmed with white lace. Ayano's hair had been braided and hung down her back cutely, while the top of her head was adorned with a large rimmed white sun hat; big yellow bow on the side and all.

"No got here just me..." Misao stumbled over her words as she just took in the sight of her best friend.

Ayano giggled at her speechless friend's face and silently thanked Miyuki for picking this outfit for her; she got a pleasant surprise as Misao held out a small flower that matched the blue of her eyes almost perfectly.

"Aw thank you Misa!" Ayano gushed as she took the flower and put it in her hat, happily showing it off to the rest of the world like it was her biggest trophy.

Another surprise came when Misao's hand slipped gently into her own and began to drag her down the sidewalk. "You look like a cute little doll Aya-chi... I want you to stay next to me at all times so nobody tries to flirt with you..." Misao's face was a bright red as she said that, but the fanged girl felt like she had to say it.

"I will, I don't want anyone other than you to flirt with me either." Ayano whispered as she looped her arm with Misao's as they walked.

"So I made a lot of plans for today, but if there's something you do or do not wanna do then just let me know okay?" Misao asked quickly, she was still trying to get over her nervousness and now she had to deal with the ever rising feeling of embarrassment as well.

"As long as I'm with you Misa-chan I don't care what we do." Ayano mumbled softly as she hugged her would be girlfriend's arm a little tighter.

"Well then how about we go to the park? I heard they are having kite flying there today." Misao said with a smile, knowing that Ayano loved to fly kites and a breezy day like today was perfect for just that.

"That sounds like a lot of fun!" Ayano smiled happily as the two walked through the ever thinning crowds the closer they got to the park.

Once they made it to the park, Misao bought Ayano a kite at one of the stalls, even though the orange haired girl insisted that she could pay for her own, and then proceeded to help Ayano get it in the sky by running with it for a good ten minutes before it finally took off.

"Look at how high it is Misa!" Ayano cheered as she made the kite go sideways and up and down; she really was a talented kite flier, even making it take a nose dive before pulling it back up into the sky where she had completely control of it again.

Misao was just laying down in the grass beside the girl as she watched all the kites flying around in the sky; Misao felt sleepy laying in the half sun thanks to the shade of a big tree a few feet away, but as soon as Misao began to feel her eyes droop a large rush of wind blew past them making her snap to attention...

Ayano was more focused in keeping her kite in the air then holding her dress down and thanks to Misao's current position she got quite the show.

"White lace..." Misao said, feeling all the blood in her body rush to her face as she stared up the younger girl's dress at her panties.

"Did you see that Misa? I was one of the only ones who kept their kite in the sky!" Ayano cheered happily snapping Misao out of her daydream.

"Yeah that's great Aya-chi, you're awesome!' Misao said in surprise more than anything, even after the wind died off she still had the image of white panties on her mind until Ayano brought her back into reality yet again.

"Is something wrong Misa? Your face is all red?" Ayano asked cautiously as she inspected the older girl's features closely.

"No nothing's wrong! I guess I was just lying in the sun too long." Misao laughed loudly at her apparent joke or something like that as she jumped to her feet and ran off to get some ice-cream.

Ayano was a little skeptical of her explanation, but decided not to push the subject to keep the day light and happy. By the time Misao returned she was back to normal anyway so no harm done; the two ate their ice-cream in the shade of the big tree, while listening to the sounds of laughter and joy echo through the park.

After Ayano had had her fill of kite flying, the two moved on to go look at some shops in the plaza, they both had fun trying on different clothes and hats, while laughing at the other's silliness. After they browsed through most of the stores the two decided to go play some games at the arcade, while Misao utterly destroyed Ayano at Asteroids she stood no chance against the quiet girl in Tekken.

"Should have known you would rule at this game, with how viscous you are!" Misao laughed loudly as Ayano gasped in shock before chasing the fanged girl around threatening to smack her good once she was caught.

After Misao was thoroughly punished by the younger girl, the two went about their date doing this and that, Misao even got them into a wine testing session. However, it wasn't long until the sky started to darken signaling the closing of the day.

"I had a lot of fun Misa..." Ayano sighed as she hugged the slightly taller girl's arm tightly.

"I'm glad; you know I was up pretty late planning this..." Misao whispered as she turned her face away from Ayano so she couldn't see the scarlet blush that was slowly creeping onto her cheeks.

"You are so sweet." Ayano cooed snuggling her face deeper into Misao's side, only making said girl blush an even darker shade.

"Do you think we could do it again sometime?" Misao asked quickly and Ayano knew it was now or never; she needed to do exactly what she told Miyuki and put on her big girl panties and finally tell her how she felt.

"Misao I think we need to talk for a minute." Ayano said slowly as she detached herself from the brunette; Misao's thoughts were in a tailspin, did she say something wrong? Maybe Ayano didn't even want to go on this date and was only doing it out of pity. What if Ayano was going to laugh at her, did she already have a lover?

"Misa please calm down, you're hyperventilating!" Ayano said reverting back to her sweet tone of voice.

"I don't want to lose you like I did Konata or my brother... I need love too..." Misao said in tears as she dropped to her knees hard, the new cuts and burns on her knees only added to the flow of water leaking from her face.

"There, there Misa; I'll always be with you." Ayano comforted as she pulled her love into a hug, luckily the two were in an out of the way spot so not that many people passed by and saw them, not like they would have cared either way.

"You promise? You can love someone like me?" Misao asked, looking up into Ayano's eyes with a hopeful expression.

Ayano simply smiled down at her and then kissed the tip of her nose and despite the swiftness of the kiss Misao felt every pent up emotion that the other girl had inside of her. Misao slowly lifted her face and, hesitantly at first, brought their lips together. Unlike those times she had kissed Konata, this kiss felt real.

Misao had had a person to love her unfaltering so close by this whole time, watching and waiting for her to finally look in that direction... Misao felt so stupid she had never seen this love before, ever since high school the two shared this love, but neither of them had the courage to admit it. Misao was happy they had the courage now...

"I love you Misao and I always have." Ayano whispered as she held Misao's head close to her chest, the sound of her heart beat never changing its pace only beating in the steady rhythm of her love.

"I love you too Aya-chi." Misao whispered her tears clouding her vision, but she could make out the tender smile on Ayano's face and couldn't help but feel safe in her arms. "Can we just stay like this for a little bit?" Misao asked with a cute little smile and Ayano just had to whisper yes.

_"I wonder if Tsukasa's day went as good as mine."_ Misao thought to herself as she simply melted in Ayano's warmth.

* * *

"Please stop that…" Mikeru asked with a sigh, sneaking another look at the younger twins face to see the pout was still there and unwavering. If he had known she was going to act this cute he would have forced them to leave even sooner…

**(Earlier That Day)**

"I'm so sorry Mikeru-kun, I got preoccupied with something and lost track of time…" Tsukasa apologized cryptically once she reached the spot he was standing; there was no way on earth she was going to tell him she got sucked into reading a book about first dates and love.

"It's fine I wasn't waiting long." Mikeru said with a soft smile, deciding not to push the girl any further on why she was late, as he turned to face her and instantly lost his composure the second he saw what she was wearing.

While he wore just a pair of faded blue jeans, black sneakers, and a green tee shirt; she was an entirely different story. Her hair was up in the cutest little ponytail ever, her long luscious legs were completely free to look upon thanks to her extremely short cut jean shorts, and she was wearing a cute little pink tee-shirt that exposed her navel because the shirt was tied in a knot at the side.

"Do I look weird? I told them you wouldn't like it, I feel so stupid…" Tsukasa muttered sadly as she felt tears start to well up in her eyes when he just stared at her; this was the last time she would take her older sister's words over Miyuki's.

"No not at all! You look perfect, stunning, and I'd even say resplendent!" Mikeru shouted his complements loudly, still trying to get a grip over his own brain, making Tsukasa light up a bright shade of pink.

"Thank you Mikeru-kun." The airhead said with a bright and cheery smile as she looked up at him, pink still tinting her cheeks. If this girl wasn't absolutely perfect in every way then who on earth was? …That's right Kira…

"We have a few hours until we have to head to the restaurant, is there anything that you would like to do?" Mikeru asked sweetly, already deciding that he wouldn't think about _'her'_ anymore today and that Tsukasa was the only girl he was going to care for from now on… He had to…

"Um I don't have anything special I'd like to do, so whatever is fine with me!" Tsukasa hummed happily as she pivoted on her heels adorably.

"Well then I'll lead!" The older boy said with a light-hearted cheer, taking her hand in his he began pulling her along behind him. The two did a little window shopping at first, but every time he would try to buy her something she would grab his wallet from his hand, turn tail, and run away giggling.

So shopping was out, Tsukasa didn't like arcade games or arcades in general for that matter, the movie theater was only showing scary movies as some sort of promotions so that was a blatant no, and the park was having some sort of kite competition and Mikeru didn't want to fight the crowds there of all places… To put all that simply; Mikeru was running out of ideas on what to do and fast.

"How about we go to the petting zoo?" Mikeru asked with a slight cringe; he knew Tsukasa was a little childish, but he didn't think she would agree to something like that and he actually expected her to get upset with him.

"That sounds like fun! I hope they have an Alpaca!" Tsukasa said gleefully as she took the initiative this time and grabbed his hand and began pulling him down the street, much to his shock and delight.

Not only did they spend the next two and a half hours at the petting zoo, but Mikeru had to literally drag the younger twin away from the large brown Alpaca named Kaito when it was time for them to leave and he didn't hear the end of it until they were at the restaurant…

**(Present Time)**

"You are absolutely adorable when you pout, you know that?" Mikeru said cheekily as he nudged her side playfully with his elbow as they waited for their reservation to be called.

"You didn't have to embarrass me like that in front of everyone." Tsukasa huffed as she crossed her arms yet again, as if she was trying her best to show she was peeved.

"If I hadn't pulled you away when I did you would have crawled over the fence and insisted on living with him!" Mikeru countered, although he said his defense with a laugh since he couldn't take this whole situation seriously.

"I would not!" Tsukasa gasped as her face shifted in shade from an angry red to an embarrassed pink.

"Whatever you say cutie, look they're calling our name." Mikeru laced his fingers in her's and gently led her towards their table; while this place wasn't the fanciest place around it was still pretty nice and you did have a few minute wait to get in.

"Mikeru-kun…" Tsukasa whispered softly.

"Yeah?" The boy answered with an unseen smile since he didn't look back at her as they walked.

"Thanks…" And the two left it at that as they took their seats, ordered, and started up a fresh conversation about pasta and how it was made…

The two just sat and talked while they waited for their food, giggling and messing around just like a normal couple; in fact they looked like they had been dating for months and that didn't sit well on their stalker.

"He touched her hand again…" The person growled under their breath, not liking the fact that they had to stay hidden from the pair. "Oh how I want to walk over there and just snatch her away…" Bitterness laced the voice…

"Are you cold Tsu-chan?" Mikeru asked kindly as he placed their finished plates of food on the edge of the table to let the waiter know they were done with them.

"No I just have this weird feeling, like I'm being watched or something." Tsukasa shrugged as she took another sip of her soda.

"Weird, hey do you want to get out of here? I know it's late but we could get some ice-cream before I take you home." Mikeru asked quickly; he glanced at his watch and then out the window to see the sun was practically gone, but he wasn't ready to part ways with the sweet girl just yet.

"Sounds great!" Tsukasa said happily as the two gathered their things and left, not knowing that they were followed yet again.

The two walked down the street a few blocks to a small ice-cream stand and after paying for two scoops of vanilla the two were on their way towards the train station. Mikeru was leisurely walking with one hand in his pocket, watching Tsukasa skip around and over any cracks in the sidewalk.

"Just skip over a crack and don't look back~!" Tsukasa sang to herself as she bounced happily over the fissures in the concrete, paying more attention to that than her ice-cream.

"Kira if you don't eat it soon it will melt." Mikeru said laughingly, it had been too long since he had heard that song… But the look on the girl's face was all wrong… She is walking away… Damn…

The older boy sprinted a few feet before grabbing Tsukasa's arm and turning her to face him; her eyes were a bit watery, but she had a big smile on her face none the less.

"You have had someone else in your heart this whole time, haven't you…?" Tsukasa said slowly trying to save face despite the tears pouring from her eyes, the tone he used when he said that sentence was one he had never used with her and that was a tone of pure love.

Tsukasa knew when she was beat… Or maybe she didn't, since she had been beat since the very beginning…

"It's not like that, I have an uh cousin that sings that and I wasn't focusing, I'm so sorry it will never happen again!" Mikeru said with a rush as he tried to convince both her and himself that it was a one-time mistake and it didn't mean anything.

"Okay…" Maybe she was wrong and she just over reacted? "If you say…" But that was as far as she could go before a hand grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from the startled boy.

"How dare you hurt her!" Miyuki yelled in rage as she bared her teeth viciously. "I have been watching you all day and I could tell you weren't treating her with the love she deserves, this just proves it!" The pinkette raged as she held Tsukasa tightly, refusing to let her go.

"Like I said it was a mistake…" Mikeru tried to defend himself, but the busty girl wouldn't have it.

"Damn right it was, now who is this Kira? And don't you dare lie to me boy…" Miyuki warned and despite the gender, age, and size difference Mikeru knew better than to challenge her.

Mikeru looked at Tsukasa nervously, her face was one of interest now although it didn't hide the immense hurt she was feeling; he knew he couldn't lie and he was going to have to tell his story one more time, even though he swore he wouldn't ever again…

"Kira is my old fiancé, we did everything together… She was a cutie airhead just like you Tsukasa, but one day she got into a pretty bad accident that left her in a critical condition. Right before she slipped into a coma after weeks of fighting she told me to go out and find another lover… She made me promise to forget her…" Mikeru couldn't help it and cried, dropping to his knees in defeat.

"You idiot! If you love someone you don't just give up on them!" Miyuki screamed letting go of Tsukasa to get right up in the boy's face.

"Oh come off it, you know as well as I do that you do whatever you can to make your love happy! That is why I promised and she still has the same smile on her face as when she fell into her coma!" Mikeru bit back as he got right in her face as well.

"Don't give me your crap!" Miyuki growled menacingly, but it didn't faze Mikeru in the slightest.

"You are the one full of crap! You gave up and left the girl you loved the most just so she could be happy!" Mikeru cut into Miyuki's defenses deeply with that remark. "Hell don't think I didn't notice you stalking behind us and cursing me out at every turn!" The boy said with fire as Miyuki subconsciously started to back down.

"I didn't…" But it was Miyuki who had no chance to defend herself this time.

"Do you enjoy the pain? Do you enjoy the suffering you're caused by making the one you love happy? No, but you do it anyway because you know they are more important than yourself!" Mikeru shouted as they both stared at each other for a few seconds before collapsing in tears.

"It hurts so bad to be away from her… When I heard she was going to start dating you I almost lost it… I do just want her to be happy, but why can't she be happy loving me?" Miyuki sobbed into her hands; both of then losing their rage and will to fight within seconds and just resigned to sitting on the sidewalk bawling.

"Mikeru if you truly love her then go to her right now and don't look back…" Tsukasa ordered sternly, but her voice was full of warmth and love; she finally had everything figured out and she could finally help not only herself find love, but this lost boy as well... Even if it did sting a little…

"But what about…" Mikeru tried to add, but the younger twin wouldn't let him.

"No if you love her then go, NOW!" Mikeru looked at her through his tears and with a whisper of thanks he bolted off into the night, Tsukasa just knew that whatever Mikeru and Kira had, she wanted for her and Miyuki…

Sure Tsukasa was hurt, sure she felt a little stupid for not seeing it sooner, but what really killed her was the sobbing pinkette on the ground beside her. Never once had she seen Miyuki in such a state and she never really wanted to see it again…

Wordlessly she crouched down and wrapped her arms around the pinkette; they could confess their love for each other later, Miyuki can apologize and then she can and they will both brush it off and say no harm done… but that was later, right now Tsukasa had to be there for Miyuki…

So she wordlessly held her love in the cool of the night, so that she would finally know they could be together…

* * *

_**Lucky Channel~**_

**"Hello everyone I am your navigator Akira Kogami!" Akira waved happily at the screen.**

**"And I am the assistant Minoru Shiraishi." Minoru said with a small bow.**

**"Well that was shitty…" Akira drawled, not even bothering to hold her front any longer.**

**"Akira-sama please watch your language! And I thought the chapter was good." Minoru defended the Author once again like that great guy he is.**

**"It went too quickly, in with the OC and then we say bye-bye… Boring, the big breasted girl should have at least had like a street fighter match with him or something…" Akira said with a bored tone of voice and a sigh.**

**"Yes Akira-sama…" Minoru shrugged, deciding it wasn't really worth it to argue with the little girl.**

**"Who are you calling a 'little girl'?" Akira shouted at the screen as she started to shout several obscenities that we will block from the program due to young audiences.**

_**Ending Theme~**_

**"Well that's all we have for today, please join us next time! Bye-Nii!" Minoru shouted as the screen went black.**


	12. Konata's Therapy

**Authors Notes: Don't you just love touching scenes between Konata and Kagami? Well I do, which is why I love this one so much! I hope it's not too cheesy, but I really don't know what therapists do or how they work in their offices and what not... So I had to totally wing this! *Insert nervous laugh here* I really hope you like it and that you review! I love me some reviews and the entire Lucky Star cast loves your reviews as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

**(Kagami's POV)**

So much has happened in the past few days it is hard for me to get a grip on it all… First me and Konata start to drift apart leaving the entire group feeling disheartened and lousy, second we break up and do even more damage to those around us, third we get back together and I guess we restored the peace because Misao and Ayano hooked up; I knew it was only a matter of time!

With all the lovey teasing Misao did with Konata I did have my doubts, but I am happy to see that she and Ayano finally got together, they are so cute!

Speaking of cute… I know Tsukasa had feelings for Mikeru, even if they were minor, so I know it hurt her to tell him to leave her for another girl; I do feel like Miyuki is a better match for her anyways. Miyuki knows how to take care of people and that is exactly what my airheaded little sister needs…

When Kona came home last night, she told me that even the Kohai were pairing up! Both Yutaka and Minami are an item now, the same for Patty and Hiyori; I still can't believe that so much has been going on, ahh it hurts my head!

Then Nanako-sensei dropped a big one on us yesterday afternoon… Get this; she's getting married! Yeah I know it's crazy… No what's crazy is my thinking to myself as if I was talking to another person… God I can be weird, I swear that spunky little devil is rubbing off on me.

Actually where is Kona? I know we were sleeping together just a few hours ago when I nodded off; maybe she went back to her own bed… Not likely, she just loves to cuddle into my chest the little perv; I still don't have an answer though.

I guess I need to get up and go see what she is up too; my head still hurts from all that is going on and my lack of ability to grasp it all, I hope things just mellow out from here on in… Miyuki told me yesterday that Kona won't go to her therapy lessons, which was a shock to me 'cause I didn't know she needed them, so I have been holding off on making her go… But if she is doing in the bathroom what I fear she is doing…

Wait… When did I start walking? Oh, never mind I need to check on Kona.

* * *

"Damn nightmares, I was hoping if I slept next to Kagami they would go away…" Konata sighed sadly as she splashed her face with more cold water, the dark rings under her eyes extremely visible in the harsh bathroom lighting.

"I knew I should have just forced you to go." Kagami suddenly stated from behind the now frightened girl.

"Kagami how long have you been watching me, you pervert~!" Konata cooed, trying her best to get the subject off of her problems, but she had no such luck.

"Miyuki only gave me the basics yesterday… Tell me what is hurting you Kona so I can get rid of it?" Kagami asked sweetly as she brought Konata into a loving hug.

Konata mumbled something about Kagami being unfair as she pushed out of the hug and started pushing her pointer fingers together, a small blush forming on her cheeks. "Do you really have to know?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Was Kagami's very brief yet very firm answer; Konata could only sigh.

"I hear him in my head sometimes telling me to do things, or taunting me... But it's not like I listen to him or..." Konata's rant was cut short by the younger girl grabbing her again and holding her tightly this time so she couldn't break away.

"You listen here missy you are going and that is final! I won't have him controlling my baby anymore, that bastard…" Kagami hissed under her breath at the horrible male that had done this to her sweet and innocent little angel.

"But Kagami I don't need it and he doesn't control me!" Konata whined, stomping her feet on the ground slightly; Kagami had been noticing that Konata was getting more and more emotional due to her lack of sleep.

"Kona look at me, look at me!" Kagami said forcefully as she lifted Konata's face to meet her's. "You are going to go and that is final, I don't like it when you're hurting… I hurt too…" Kagami said with a sad smile and Konata knew she had lost.

"Yes Ma'am…" The blunette said dejectedly as she trudged back over to the toilet and sat down; Konata let out a huge yawn and started to rub her eyes cutely.

"Come on love butt, you need sleep." Kagami said with an affectionate giggle as she picked up Konata just to have the shorter girl fall asleep in her arms. "What am I gonna do with you?" Kagami asked softly as she kissed her love on the cheek and headed back to her room.

The next morning finally felt like it was just a normal morning, they all woke up and chatted during breakfast, left the house a little late, and had to run to make it to class on time. Misao wouldn't stop talking about her and Ayano's new found love and the passion they shared, while Tsukasa decided to stay out of the lime light.

Kagami just nodded as Misao talked on, trying to tune her out; Konata on the other hand was joining right in with her talking about all that mushy lovey stuff. Tsukasa and Kagami had their own private conversation about the recent events and how they were looking forward to Nanako's wedding.

Tsukasa was a little disappointed when she found out Mikeru was not at school that morning, but she knew she had Miyuki and that made everything okay. Their classes seemed to just drag on and on, finally the lunch bell rang and they were freed to go eat.

Kagami didn't want to draw a lot of attention to them since their big drama episode was still fairly new news, but that worthless girl came over and picked a fight with them again. It was a good thing a few of the people sitting near them stood up for them causing that girl to back down; otherwise Kagami would have hurt her.

After lunch they went their separate ways to go and finish up their classes, which didn't seem to take as long as the first set. In fact it didn't seem like it took long at all for the four of them to meet up outside the school ready to head home.

"We have to get home and prepare for Miyuki and Aya-chi!" Misao cheered as she threw her hands up in the air for effect; apparently the fanged girl had set up a mini party for her, Tsukasa, and their loves. Kagami and Konata were allowed to come too since they lived there as well.

"Sorry guys, but you go on ahead…" Kagami said coolly as she grabbed Konata around the waist and slung the smaller girl over her shoulder. "But this one has a therapy session." A playful smirk made its way onto Kagami's face as she spoke.

"Hey wait a minute! I said I didn't need to go, Kagami put me down! Put me down you horrible beasty! Are you listening to me?" Konata shouted over and over as she kept hitting Kagami's back, trying to make the taller girl stop, but failing.

"I hear you and I don't care, you're going." Kagami replied flatly and with that the other two girls watched them walk off just like that with large sweatdrops.

* * *

"Kona would you please, please calm down? I'm right here, nothing is going to happen." Kagami said in a comforting tone as she gently rubbed Konata's hand.

"I'm trying Kagami, but I'm just so…" Konata couldn't bring herself to say she was scared; however, her insistent shaking and low throaty whines were all Kagami needed to confirm that she was in fact extremely afraid of facing her past…

"I will be with you the entire time so you don't need to worry so much." Kagami reassured again, but it did little to comfort her lover and that in and of itself saddened the taller girl.

The two sat in silence after that since Kagami didn't know what to say and Konata was too busy giving herself a panic attack to think up any interesting topics. It wasn't long before the receptionist led a tall woman into the waiting room right outside the therapist's office.

The women had to be in her early thirties, with long beautiful burgundy hair and a killer body; not that Kagami was looking… The lady was wearing a brown suit and looked a little too fancy to be here for a therapy visit, but Kagami didn't dwell on that too much. A pair of Miyuki shaped glasses rested on her nose, giving her that moe factor Konata always talked about.

The women sat down on the couch next to them and after glancing over at the shaking blunette asked with a concerned little smile: "Are you two here to see Kirie-sensei?"

"Yes I heard she was the best in her field and we could use an expert…" Kagami trailed off as she looked down at Konata sadly, the tsundere completely missed the look of accomplishment on the older woman's face.

"I haven't heard that… Mind if I ask what your names are?" The lady asked with a pleasant smile.

"I'm Kagami Hiiragi, and she's..." Kagami said kindly before Konata quickly cut her off.

"Classified Information." Konata said as boldly as she could in her current state, but that didn't stop her voice from cracking out of fear. Konata didn't like the thought of having someone pry into her opinions and memories just to make fun of her… Konata didn't want to relive the pain of her childhood; she hated every minute of it and wanted it to all just go away…

"Ah, you are an otaku I take it?" The women said with a small smile and a shrug as she turned away from the two to glance around the room, her smile only got bigger as the smallest girl slid a little closer to her and perked up enough for her shaking to stop.

"You know what an otaku is?" Konata asked with an almost hopeful tone, forgetting temporarily why she was afraid or even why she was talking to this woman in the first place.

"It's a quote from Yuki Nagato isn't it?" The older women smirked victoriously when Konata wrinkled her nose and then opened her mouth to learn the older woman.

"No it was Mikuru, Yuki never held any information back when asked!" Konata said with an air of authority as she explained the anime.

Kagami thought the older woman would be upset that she was getting so haughty with her, but she didn't and she even went as far to ask Konata even more questions about different anime and then seemed legitimately interested in Konata's answer.

Kagami was dumbfounded, this woman hadn't been in the waiting room for more than ten minutes and she already had Konata talking up a storm and completely got the blunette's mind off what was scaring her. Despite Kagami not wanting to be the bad guy anymore today she knew she had to since their appointment was about to begin.

"Hey Kona it's almost time for us to go in…" Kagami said gently as she watched Konata tense up, her happy smile slowly melt off her face.

"You look so sad now, why don't you want to go and talk to Kirie-sensei?" The woman asked with a smile as she stood up and brushed off her skirt.

"I'm scared I don't want someone in my head… She's probably really mean or scary…" Konata whined as she started to hug herself, feeling her shaking about to start again.

"Am I really mean and scary, Miss Izumi?" The woman asked with a warm and compassionate smile.

"Wait then you are…" Kagami said with a grin as she put two and two together; Konata just sat there looking up at the women with shock in her eyes.

"Yes I am Kirie-sensei; it is my pleasure to meet you." She said with a light bow before crouching in front of Konata. "Would you like to come talk to me for a little bit? I promise I won't force you to tell me anything." Kirie said warmly as she extended her hand for Konata to hold.

Konata was still nervous, but this woman was a fellow otaku so it couldn't be too bad… With Kagami holding one hand and the older women holding the other, Konata finally got off the couch and into the comfy office.

Konata was directed to the small couch and Kagami got the seat beside it. Kirie sat in her office chair right in front of Konata, a notebook and pen in her hands.

"Let me explain what's going to happen, okay?" Kirie said with a soft smile. "I'm just going to ask you some questions at first, you don't have to answer them if you don't want, but it would be really helpful if you did." Konata nodded her head in understanding before the older women started.

After asking a few questions like her age, height, favorite color, and favorite food the therapist began to ask a bit more painful questions.

"Do you have both your parents living at home?" The burgundy haired woman asked, although she already knew the answer, keeping the same gentle tone that she had been using through the whole interview.

"N-no, my mom died when I was little..." Konata said shakily, the lack of sleep and severe amount of stress she was feeling was pressing on her emotions and it was getting harder for her to keep them in check.

"What age were you when she died?" The older women asked without even looking up from her notebook, due to her not wanting to look at the sweet little girl's face broken by the memory of her mother.

_"I can't believe she is asking stuff like this." _Kagami thought a little angry, but knew better than to voice this opinion.

"I don't remember, maybe two?" Konata said voice cracking, as it became apparent to Kagami that the blunette was going to lose it at any moment.

"Did you want your mom to die Konata?" The women asked, her voice getting much colder than it was a few minutes ago.

Kagami just sat there in shock that this woman would even ask such a horrible thing! The tsundere was about to get up and smack this woman silly for being so insensitive and uncaring.

"No I wanted my mama to be with me always!" Konata shouted as a few tears ran down her cheek. "I never wanted to hurt her..." Konata sobbed pitifully. Kagami tried to reach out and comfort her love, but Kirie grabbed her wrist before she could.

"What do you mean you never wanted to hurt her?" Kirie asked softly again as she let go of Kagami's wrist; Kagami on the other hand was trying to process why Konata would say that as well, but ultimately came up with nothing.

Konata just sobbed; Kirie was about to ask again when Konata screamed. "It was my fault she died! If she hadn't given birth to me then she would still be here!" Konata buried her face in her hands as she bawled uncontrollably.

"But you said she died when you were two, so it couldn't have been your fault." Kirie tried to reason with the blunette.

"No she got worse because of having me; she wouldn't have died if I hadn't been born." Konata screamed angrily at the therapist. How dare she speak about this kind of thing even though she knew nothing of what had happened!

Kirie just smiled sympathetically at the hurting girl before pulling out a small piece of paper. "Your mom had a special disease; she was supposed to die a lot sooner than she did…" The burgundy haired women said softly making Konata's eyes go wide. "Do you know why she lived four more years than expected?" She asked with a small smile.

"Why..." Konata said as she calmed down a bit however, tears still streaming down her face.

"She was so determined on having a baby, having you, that she wouldn't let the sickness take her life until you were born… Even after that she wouldn't let the sickness take her until she knew you would be okay in life without her; Konata, she had such a powerful love for you…" Kirie said softly as Konata's tears start to pour faster, but no sounds came from her throat.

"We were told…" Konata managed to squeak out finally before silently sobbing again.

"Science has gotten better and doctors now know the cause for the illness and what it is, but that doesn't disprove the fact that your mom lived as long as she did because of you…" Kirie said with a happy grin as Konata threw herself into Kagami's embrace and completely broke down in Kagami's arms.

"How do you know all that?" Kagami asked still in a state of shock; she would have never guessed that Konata had blamed herself for her mother's unfortunate passing.

"You said I was the best in my field and that is why; I search out everything I can for my patients, so they can get better quicker. Without the proof it would take people like Miss Izumi so much longer to believe that they weren't the cause of something… I just love making people better so they can live their lives happily…" Kirie said with a smile as she handed Kagami a paper with their next appointment time and then left the two alone.

"She loved me so much! Mama kept living just for me! I didn't kill her!" Konata bawled the same phrase over and over again as Kagami whispered soothing words into her ear.

_"Now that we have that huge misunderstanding out of the way, I think she will be a lot more open about her feelings..." _Kirie thought with a smile as she walked to her car. _"Then I can help heal those wounds of her heart and mind..."_

* * *

"Are you feeling okay Kona?" Kagami asked as she carried her love out of the building and down the street towards the train station; Konata had cried so much that she was physically unable to walk she was so weak, but Kagami didn't mind because she knew Konata was on the road to getting better.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired…" Konata mumbled as she snuggled her face closer to Kagami's shoulder.

"Sleep then I will get us back, okay?" Kagami asked with a small smile and after a small nod that she barely even felt she watched her little angel drift to sleep.

Sure her head was spinning; of course things had to be hectic for now, obviously everyone is changing, and without a doubt the next few weeks will probably be just as insane as the last few have been… But that's okay… Why? Because Kagami knows it's only a matter of time before everything becomes boring again and this college life will seem so dull…

"_I hope my second year isn't going to be as crazy as my first…_" Kagami thought with a small laugh; she didn't have any idea what the future had planned for her and Konata…

* * *

_**Lucky Channel~**_

"**Hey everybody it's me your favorite navigator Akira Kogami!" Akira shouted cutely as she poked her cheeks.**

"**And I am the assistant Minoru Shiraishi." Minoru said with a bow.**

**"Even though that chapter was short it was still so cute, right?" Akira asked sweetly swinging her arms around her tiny body.**

**"Yes this chapter helps to kind of buffer all the large event that have been going on and make it seem like just a crazy time in their lives, in fact if you really think about college life and everything all that has been going on doesn't seem that far-fetched!" Minoru said happily as he looked at Akira to say something…**

**"HOW DARE YOU TALK FOR SO LONG ON MY SHOW!" Akira shouted as she started to pummel him into the ground.**

_**Ending Theme~**_

**"I'll kill you!" Akira shouted as the screen went black…**


	13. Depression

**Authors Notes: Okay so I realize now that I have been making a small mistake: Legal drinking age is 21; while Misao, Tsukasa, Konata, and the others are still only 18/19... Therefore in this story the legal drinking age is 18; so there ha-ha! I hope you guys don't mind all the drama, but I think this is better than bringing Kurono back. Well review or PM and tell me what you think! And Kudos to Mr. _DoubleBoxEven_ for inspiring the part about the rain!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

**(Konata's POV)**

I used to love the rain…

For me, when I was younger, watching the rain was a sort of surreal event that I didn't get to see every day. It ensnared my imagination, the way the big dark clouds cast deep and awe-inspiring shadows on the earth; giving it a mystified look that made you want to run outside despite the torrent and explore this new world that was so close.

I loved watching the water stream from the sky and cover virtually everything around; the rain demanded your attention and once it had it, for me, it refused to let go. There were too many things to wonder about during the rain, to many thoughts to mull over in your head; sure the rain could come down too much and too hard, but I never saw it like that.

The rain was always my friend, the soft pitter-patter of the raindrops on my window often lulled me into a deep and peaceful sleep and while it excited my mind with new thoughts it also relaxed me to an utter calm.

I used to love the rain… But now I hate it…

It hurt her, it hurt us, it hurt me…

I never blamed Kagami for leaving me in the rain that day and I never will, but it is our human nature to want to put the blame for everything on something; therefore I chose to blame the rain. I know it's childish and silly, but I don't care as long as I can direct my hurt and suffering onto someone, _something_, then I'll be fine.

I know I'm digging myself deeper into my depression, but to be frank I was already too far gone the second the rain started anyway. My therapy did this to me; while it has helped me to an extent I know it hasn't done very much. I hear Kirie-sensei and Kagami talking all the time about how damaged I am because of all I have been through and how I'll never be completely normal again, but that is my fault entirely.

I wasn't strong enough to stop him… I wasn't strong enough to help her… I just wasn't strong enough… And I never will be…

I hate that horrible sound. The sound of raindrops hitting my window makes me just was to scream, but I won't cause then I'll have to deal with everyone running in hear wanting to know what's wrong… I know I shouldn't be in my room all alone right now, Kirie-sensei said it will just worsen my depression; I don't care what she says, it's her fault I'm like this anyway.

I told them not to open the shell I kept closed around my emotions, I told them not to pry into the things I've kept buried deep in my heart; however, they both insisted they could help me… They themselves weren't ready to face all the things I've dealt with in life…

What did she tell me to do in situations like this? Think of good things, well Nanako's getting married in two weeks so that's a good thing. In just two weeks she'll be a married woman, complete with husband and new life ahead of her… Good for her, not me.

I passed all my finals with A's and B's, but that was for Kagami since I could care less about the whole academic program. I have no passion for my future so I don't see why I should waste my time preparing for it, school is a lot of work and I am really getting sick of it…

Other good things, well my friends have all found their 'true love', but that is good for them and really doesn't have a thing to do with me. Speaking of love; Kagami has been overly nice to me as of late, but that is probably because of my condition… No that is just my depression talking; I know Kagami cares deeply for me!

Kirie-sensei said that we don't spend enough time together for loving each other so much, which is why the air between us was so tense right before our breakup. So we have been going on more dates and while some of them are just to get groceries I still enjoy her presence.

But it just isn't enough; those few golden moments are just not enough to make living in this world seem worthwhile…

Damn rain... Help... Kagami...

It's almost like she heard my thoughts, because here she is standing in front of me with one of her soft sympathetic smiles. The urge to smack her in the face burns through me; I don't need her sympathy, but I control myself because I know she is just worried about me. She gently picks me up and starts to carry me out of the room, away from the horrible sound of the rain.

"I ran you a bath…" She says quietly, her tone gentle and caring; she always knows what I need to feel better.

That is why I love her… Even if I give up on the rest of the world, she will be there for me…

* * *

Misao, Ayano, Miyuki, and Tsukasa just watched in silence as Kagami walked past them and into the bathroom with a seemingly lifeless Konata in her arms. This had been going on for about two weeks now and Misao was just about to her limit.

"I can't take it anymore, that therapist needs to fix what she did to Chibi!" Misao shouted through a whisper. Despite feeling extremely annoyed, she didn't want to make Konata feel any worse.

"It isn't that simple Misa, Kona-chan is very hurt right now and she just needs us to support her until she can find the emotional strength to face the world again." Ayano said with a small smile as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand lovingly.

"I just hope it's soon, nothing is the same if Kona-chan's all sad like that…" Tsukasa whimpered as she rested her head on Miyuki's shoulder.

The girls relapsed into silence once again, none of them knowing what to say to lighten the mood. It was weird. Even when things were at their best, if Konata wasn't in high spirits then none of them could be either. They all passed their finals, there wasn't any troubles in their lives, they all had found love, and yet…

"Everything will work itself out in time, so long as Konata has Kagami then it should all be fine." Miyuki said sincerely, honestly believe what she had just said and verbally agreeing with her earlier thought that this was all up to Kagami now.

"But putting so much pressure onto Kagami-chan…" Ayano wondered out loud; she knew Kagami wasn't the most patient person, but then again when it came to the blunette she wasn't really sure.

"I just had an idea!" Misao said happily as she flipped open her cell phone and quickly dialed a number; the fanged girl simply brushed off the confused looks she was receiving from her two friends and lover as she talked to whoever she had called.

After a few minutes of back and forth Misao finally ended the call, turned to the other girls with a large grin on her face, and said: "She's on her way!"

Back in the bathroom, Kagami was currently washing Konata's hair while humming a soft and calming little tune she had learned from her mother.

"Kagami, why do you deal with someone like me?" Konata asked sadly as she slumped over herself on the bathing stood, not feeling enough energy to sit up straight.

"Because I love you, do I need more of a reason?" Kagami replied simply as she rinsed Konata's hair, being extra careful not to get soap in her lover's eyes.

"I don't see how you…" Konata was quickly shushed by a kiss to the lips and before she could respond her naked body was briskly picked up and then placed into the tube filled with warm water; Konata looked up into Kagami's eyes as the taller girl laid a cool towel on her forehead.

"We have been over this time and time again… Just take what I say at face value and let me love you without needing a reason." Kagami commanded gently before a large smile wormed onto her face; she then lightly bopped Konata on the nose.

"I feel a lot better now, thanks Kagami." Konata said with a smile of her own and she had to admit, it did feel good to smile.

"That is what I love to see, a nice big smile!" Kagami cheered joyously causing Konata to roll her eyes, but giggle at her love's playful attitude.

A few minutes passed before Kagami regarded the small girl with a more serious expression and Konata knew she was about to be reprimanded; the blunette could just tell by the look she was going to be scolded for hiding out in her room during the storm despite the fact that she knew better.

"Kona why were you in your room all alone?" Kagami asked in a caring yet firm voice; she rolled her eyes a little when Konata nodded knowingly before she answered.

"I know I'm not supposed too, but…" Konata couldn't even fathom why she would go to her room to suffer and hate the world by herself when she could have been out with her friends and the girl she loved having fun, it didn't make sense…

"Try to remember when you start to feel like that you can come to me?" Kagami was pleading with her now, she had researched depression and knew it sometimes ended up in death and Kagami wouldn't be able to handle it if she lost Konata.

"I'll remember…" Konata's voice was back to being shallow and cold, something Kagami hated, but knew was going to happen until she was all better.

The two didn't talk after that; Konata just sat in the tub and listened while Kagami hummed a melodic little tune. When they were both done, Konata got out and Kagami helped her dry off before they both left the bathroom.

Both were shocked to see the blonde haired woman standing in the hallway with a happy little smirk on her face.

"Well don't just stand there, go get dressed and if you take too long I do it for ya'!" Nanako said with her usual bluster a she grabbed Konata's hand and pulled her to her room before pushing her inside and closing the door.

"Nanako-san…" Kagami said nervously, not sure if she was aware of Konata's condition.

"Relax I am just taking my little sis out for a bit! I'll bring her back in one piece and hopefully not too drunk!" Nanako laughed heartily at this and before Kagami could demand that she not do anything of the sort Konata came out fully dressed and the two were off in the blink of an eye.

"I swear if she gets Kona drunk!" Kagami said to herself before sighing and throwing her hands in the air, there was really nothing at all she could do in this situation except hope that Nanako was going to be a responsible adult… Fat chance of that…

* * *

"Well is there anywhere you would like to go kiddo?" Nanako asked her comrade as she pulled up to a red light.

"It has been so long since we've hung out together… How about we go to the old arcade?" Konata asked excitedly and at that moment Nanako found it hard to believe that this girl was the one Misao Kusakabe had described as depressed.

"Sure thing, it has been a while since I kicked your butt in Street Fighter!" The blonde haired women said with a laugh as she sped from the now green light and down the street toward their goal.

The arcade was pretty much vacant today, thanks to all the rain, so the two women had free choice of what machine they wanted to play. First they started with Street Fighter, which Nanako royally owned at, but once they started playing the racing games is when Konata started to pull ahead. Whack a mole went to Nanako and that didn't surprise Konata one tiny bit…

Game after game they play until, two hours later, they found they were out of games and they were at a stalemated tie.

"Well I'll be. We tied again…" Nanako panted, her hands on her knees as she looked at her rival through one of her eyes.

"That makes twenty four times now…" Konata panted as she held onto one of the machines for support looking at Nanako out of the opposite eye she was using.

"That makes sixteen wins for me, fourteen for you, and twenty four ties…" Nanako sneered as she stood up straight, but still panted quite heavily.

"I will beat you one of these days…" Konata said with a small giggle as the two started to head back to Nanako's car.

"In your dreams…" Was the older woman's response as she and Konata jumped into the car to avoid getting anymore wet.

The two went shopping next since Nanako's apartment had run a little dry on things to eat and despite being a couple of otaku they were quiet fluent in the ways of culinary expertise. They found what they need quickly and efficiently, even getting a few good deals along the way.

After that they went to the movie theater to see what was playing, but found little that interested them so they decided not to waste their money. After the failed movie attempt, Nanako convinced Konata to come to a bar with her, despite being a little bit of a lightweight.

"So do you really love this guy Nee-san?" Konata asked awkwardly as she took a sip of her fruity alcoholic beverage.

"I do, he is a great guy and he loves video games; although not nearly as much as me." Nanako laughed as she took a swig from her beer. "He wants to meet you; I think you two would hit it off." She said with a smile, hardly able to wait until she had a big enough place for Konata to sleep over again; they had many games to play…

"I just want you to be happy, but it will be weird not having you around anymore…" Konata said sadly as she took another drink, this time a much bigger drink compared to her early sip.

"What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere and just because I have a husband doesn't mean I'm giving him all my time, hell he knows how much of my life I put into our game and I flat out told him nothing will ever come between us." The blonde said defiantly, she hated the thought that Konata was mentally suffocating herself with thoughts that weren't even valid.

"So we can hang out like today more often? And have sleep overs? And play our game till three in the morning?" Konata asked hopefully, eyes shining at the thought of keeping her big sister in her life and maybe having a bigger role in her's.

"Of course, there will be sometimes when our lovers are allowed to join us, but there will be other when it's just us!" Nanako said with a loud laugh and huge smile, the extra strength beer slowly taking effect.

"That's good, I was afraid I was going to be left all alone again…" Konata said happily; although the funny thing about alcohol is that it makes your emotions all weird, or that is how Konata explained the tears that were now dripping down her cheeks.

"Hey why don't you tell Nee-san about this whole depression thing?" Nanako said softly as she pulled her little sister into a hug and just held her there until she could compose herself enough to talk.

"I had such a good handle on my emotions that I could fake anything I wanted all this time, but they broke my hold on them and now I just feel terrible." Konata whined into her big sister's chest; a few people at the bar looked at them for a minute, but seeing someone break down here wasn't something new to them so they left well enough alone.

"Yeah it is probably going to be pretty hard until they help you get all this pain sorted out and dealt with…" Nanako said more to herself than anything else, but something she said struck a chord in Konata.

"You mean all this pain and misery I'm feeling can go away?" Konata asked in disbelief, because as far as she knew she was broken beyond repair.

"Of course silly, you think that someone as special as you has to deal with all this crap forever? Think again, yes it will take a little time, but things will get better just wait and see." Nanako said with a big doofy grin thanks to the beer, but all Konata saw was a caring big sister who took the time to speak the words she needed to hear the most.

"Thanks Nee-san you're the best!" Konata said happily before letting go of her sister and downing the rest of her cocktail.

"I know… One more of each drinks Masto!" Nanako said with a small slur in her voice and the bar tender knew he better call a taxi for his favorite customer and her little sister if they were ever going to get home tonight.

Although the cab driver didn't like escorting drunken people home these two were not only polite, but rather hilarious if you asked him. After a few minutes of bickering between the two they decided to drop Konata off at home first and after another few minutes he knew where he was heading.

"Just remember what I said, you are special and happiness will get to you in time so keep being happy, or you better be happy!" Nanako said in a commanding voice, despite not knowing what she was really talking about.

"Okay I'll be happy or happy! Night Nee-san I love you!" Konata cheered as she watched Nanako give her a big kissy face and hand sign heart as the cab drove off.

The rain had stopped for the moment and getting up the slippery stairs proved to be a challenge for the hammered little otaku, but she managed. Once she made it to the top and that obstacle was over she had but one thing left to face, she had to enter the apartment as quietly as possible…

"I'M BACK KAGAMIN~!" Konata yelled as she flung open the front door and then collapsed; thankfully Kagami was just about to head out and bring her home so she was right there to catch her little lover.

Kagami was pissed, but she couldn't say that she hadn't been expecting this outcome. Konata looked up at her girlfriend with the cutest little smile and then said: "I'm special and need to be happy!" Before she passed out in Kagami's arms.

"I'll give you this Nanako; you know how to cheer her up… I just hope she isn't going to be bitchy with her hangover…" Kagami sighed as she picked up Konata and took her to her bedroom.

After changing Konata and getting her all tucked into bed, Kagami gave her a goodnight kiss on the forehead and quietly left the room. Once she was out of the bedroom she let out a long sigh before walking into the living room where the other four girls were waiting.

"Did you change her?" Misao asked teasingly once Kagami sat down, nudging her in the side a few time so as to raise the color in the tsundere's cheeks.

"Yes I did so she can be comfortable, not to be pervy." Kagami snapped embarrassedly as she grabbed her tea cup and took a sip of her now room temperature tea.

"I didn't say a thing about being pervy, what were you thinking Kagami?" Misao teased again, getting the poor girl to go an even darker shade then before.

"I'll go make some fresh tea!" Tsukasa announced quickly to change the topic before standing a scurrying off to the kitchen with Ayano hot on her heels to help. The other three girls sat in silence until Miyuki finally spoke up.

"Do you think she will be alright from now on?" The pinkette asked with a small hint of worry in her voice, but it was barely noticeable.

"Yeah; I know she will have more episodes, but I have a pretty good feeling she can beat this." Kagami said with a smile as she leaned back against the soft fabric of the couch. Silence settled on them again, but it wasn't at all unsettling; in fact they kind of liked the now peaceful atmosphere.

That night was filled with mindless chit-chat and happy topics of love and life, but one thing was stuck in the forefront of their minds even if no one voiced it out loud and that was when Konata was going to get better and when they could finally be one big happy family again…

* * *

**_Lucky Channel~_**

**"Hiya I am your host Akira Kogami!" Akira said cutely as she waved to the camera.**

**"…"**

**"Shiraishi isn't due to unfortunate circumstances, isn't that sad? But we should be just fine without him!" Akira said far to happily, given that she was talking about her assistants disappearance.**

**"…"**

**"When will people learn not to make me angry?" Akira questioned out loud, but decided to shrug it off.**

**"…"**

**"I don't like all this emotion flipping! I think that one's emotions should stay on one 'setting' it you will and stop flipping around so much." Akira said with a happy laugh and bright cheerful smile.**

**_Ending Theme~_**

**"Awe it's over already? Well I hope you all enjoyed and I hope you will review and tell me if you loved me!" Akira shouted while waving her arms for extra effect.**

**"…"**

**"Bye-nii~!"**


	14. Girl's Gonna Bake

**Authors Notes: Well except for a few minor bits of Angst thrown into the story here and there, the rest of the story will be comprised completely of fluff; unless I change my mind of course, but that isn't very likely to happen so you don't have to worry about that too much. I hope everyone continues to enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"I'm heading out Miyuki, is there something you need me to pick up while I'm gone?" Ayano asked as she slipped on her shoes and checked her bag one more time to make sure she had everything she was going to need for the day.

"If you're planning on going to Family Mart could you pick me up some lemon juice, oh and some rice cakes if they have any?" Miyuki asked happily walking to the front door with a smile on her face as she dried off her hands on the apron she was wearing.

"Lemon juice and rice cakes, got it and Miyuki wasn't it my turn to wash the dishes?" Ayano asked with a slightly upset pout; she hated it when other people did her chores because it made her feel like she wasn't contributing anything.

"I know it was, but you're going out today and besides I need to get in all the practice I can; I have a feeling it is all Tsu-chan will let me do in the kitchen." Miyuki laughed a bit as her face lit up an embarrassed pink.

Ayano had to laugh at that as well; everyone knew that Tsukasa was a wizard in the kitchen even before school, but going to collage to become a professional chef really did smooth out her rough edges making her an unstoppable force in the kitchen.

"Okay I see your point, but next time it's your turn I get to do them!" Ayano giggled as she turned on her heels and opened the front door. "I'll be home later." Ayano waved as she skipped out the door and across the dormitory's front lawn.

"Alright I'll see you later and don't worry! I have the party preparations all covered!" Miyuki called out as she waved goodbye.

That day, or later that night rather, marked the three week anniversary of Misao and Ayano as well as Miyuki and Tsukasa's relationship. The group of four along with Kagami and Konata had decided to throw a party at Miyuki and Ayano's dorm to celebrate.

It was Tsukasa's idea that her and Ayano go out and buy lots of ingredients and then spend the whole day baking, each for their respective girlfriends. Ayano simply loved the idea and was quick to agree to it; she could just see Misao's happy face when she presented a large tray of goodies made just for her.

Kagami had also decided to come along on the premise that it might help lift Konata's mood if she had lots of snacks to munch on; Ayano was just happy to be spending a day with the Hiiragi twins, it really had been a long time since just the three of them had hung out together.

After her train ride, Ayano briskly made her way towards Konata's apartment and, upon reaching the front door, found it to be unlocked. The orange haired girl didn't even think twice about simply walking inside as if it was her own home.

Misao was nowhere to be seen, probably still sleeping, but the other three were currently playing a game in the living room and from the look on everyone's face, it seemed Kagami was winning.

"What game are you playing?" Ayano asked light heartedly as she sat down beside Kagami on the couch; Tsukasa and Konata were currently on the floor.

Nobody even flinched at the youngest girl's sudden appearance; in fact the three girls playing the game acted as if she had just left the room for a few minutes to use the bathroom, instead of suddenly showing up in their apartment for the most part unannounced.

"Candy Land the video game, it seems to be the only game I can beat miss shorty at." Kagami giggled and gave Ayano her cheeky little grin, how Tsukasa could be so bad at this simple game was beyond the older twin; however, she was ecstatic to be beating both of them.

"I get distracted by the candies and thinking about how to make them and I forget what I'm doing in the game." Tsukasa said sheepishly as she nervously scratched the back of her head, but it was understandable seeing how she was a chef and all.

"The twins have switched bodies!" Konata shouted dramatically, looking from one twin to the other with mock horror; Konata's real reason for this little scene was simply to take attention off of her and how bad she was doing at such a simple game.

"Why would you say that?" Kagami asked with a raised eyebrow, but, same as Tsukasa and Ayano, she felt a tremendous relief that Konata was acting like Konata today.

"This can't be Tsukasa…" Konata made a hand gesture to the younger twin. "…because only Kagami forgets about everything important at the sight of sweets!" Konata teased with a small smile as she laughed mischievously.

"Why you little brat… Stop running away and get over here!" Kagami shouted playfully as she began to chase the smallest girl around the room.

"No Kagamin~ I may taste sweet, but I'm not candy!" Konata shouted, now laughing even harder at the sight of Kagami's flustered face, rather proud she could get Kagami's face to such a color.

"Konata…" Kagami growled in a low tone as she began to be very efficient in her moments. This was not just a game anymore; this was now "Catch the Little Girl and Make Her Pay in the Most Embarrassing Way Possible."

"Were you thinking naughty thoughts Kagamin~?" Konata cooed as she taunted Kagami by running backwards, this however would prove to be her downfall.

"I've got you!" Kagami shouted as she spun on her heels, grabbed the blunette around the waist, and succeeded in pulling her onto the couch. "For your punishment, I'm going to kiss and hug you all I want!" Kagami said cheerfully if not a little sensually as she started to rain kisses down on Konata's neck.

Konata was not going to give in to Kagami this time and decided she would just forget about the taller girl and what she was doing to her neck, no matter how good it felt. Tsukasa and Ayano looked at the pair with soft smiles on their lips, hoping that one day they could be like that with their love as well.

"You two are so cute…" Tsukasa sighed dreamily as she watched the love that seemed to just flow out of them.

"Yeah uh, so did you guys ever wonder why there is no cornet in this game?" Konata asked with a small shudder as Kagami began to lightly bite her newly exposed shoulder.

"Maybe it's because you can't find them in a candy store?" Tsukasa suggested with a small smile; she didn't have the heart to tell Konata that they weren't candy, but pastries.

"Then why is there molasses in the game? You can't buy that from a candy store." The otaku said with a raised finger. "And who would want to…" Konata shuddered again, partly because she remembered how she once tried to eat molasses straight from a jar and partly due to Kagami's hand now stroking her thigh.

"It is an American game after all." Ayano said as she picked up the games case and began looking at the colorful pictures on the back.

"Hey guys, why don't you go make the shopping list while I finish up with my snack…" Kagami suddenly suggested breathily as she pinned Konata to the couch and began to furiously make out with her; Tsukasa and Ayano, being easily flustered, made a quick beeline for the kitchen.

"Onee-chan has been deprived for a few days… Since Kona-chan has been depressed and all…" Tsukasa said with a nervous laugh as the two sat on the floor next to the fridge.

"I wonder if I ignore Misa will she act all dominate with me…?" With that both Tsukasa and Ayano drifted into rather graphic imaginations before both their faces exploded a bright cherry red.

"We should make the list…" The younger twin suggested as she stood and offered a hand to the quiet girl.

"Yeah, thanks…" Ayano said with a small smile; both of the girls tried their best to make a good list of things to buy, but the sounds coming from the living room were more than a bit distracting…

* * *

"Hey guys how about this one?" Kagami asked happily as she held up a bag of… Well she didn't technically know what it was, but it had a picture of cookies on the front so it had to be used for cooking right?

"Um, it was a good try Kagami-chan…" Ayano said with a soft smile as she took the bag from Kagami's hands and went to put it back on the shelf that it came from.

Kagami wasn't going to let this little thing get her down even if it was her fifth failure at offering her help. "Then what about this?" Kagami asked with a strained smile, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice.

"Sorry Onee-chan..." Tsukasa said with a small frown as Kagami got a hopelessly defeated look on her face. "Don't worry Onee-chan we will get all the ingredients and then you can help us bake, okay?" Tsukasa said comfortingly as she patted her older sister on the head gently.

Kagami's lower lip jutted out into a pout, but she didn't say anything else as the two younger girls went about their shopping. Kagami had been out shopping with Konata before and had faced this same dilemma, every time she tried to offer a suggestion Konata would simply shake her head and say something along the lines of 'boys are here to carry the bags' and then go back to her shopping.

Kagami wasn't that bad at being a girl was she? Sure she didn't know how to shop, or cook, or do house hold chores, or clean in general, so what if she didn't really care how she looked most of the time… Or put on make-up… Or fret about things like purses or shoes… Or…

_"Oh my god I'm not female!"_ Kagami gasped in her mind as she finally realized Konata was right every time she said that Kagami was the boy of their couple. You wouldn't think so, right? Konata acts a lot like a boy, or does she just act like an otaku girl? Kagami wasn't sure now, but she did know one thing and that was by generally accepted stereotypes, she didn't act anything like how a girl should…

"Are you okay Onee-chan? You have a weird look on your face." Tsukasa asked gently as she looked into her sister's face, which seemed to be clouded with conflicting emotions.

"Hey Tsukasa, can I ask you something?" Kagami said with a faint tremor in her voice; Tsukasa knew that tone and answering these questions never bode well for Kagami's mental state. "Do I not act like a girl?" And that was the kind of question Tsukasa had been dreading…

"Well sis you um, what I mean to say is… It's like… No, not really…" Tsukasa said almost flatly, hanging her head in defeat; Kagami got a look of shock before recomposing herself and patting her little sister on the shoulder, more to comfort herself than her younger twin.

"Thanks for not lying to me." Kagami said with a happy smile, which betrayed her thoughts of sheer anguish.

"I think we've got everything, should we head to the register now?" Ayano called from the other end of the isle, lifting her bag in the air as if to remind the twins what they had come here to do.

"We're coming Ayano-chan!" Tsukasa called out as she took her sister's hand and started pulling her to the checkout; Kagami simply sighed as she watched the woman at the register run the items.

After a good fifteen minutes of item scanning the cashier decided to start a conversation with the three girls about what they needed all the pre-sweets for. Ten minutes later the three girl's finally hit the street and were kind of glad to be out of that store and finally on their way home.

"Okay now that we have everything we need why don't we head back to the apartment?" Ayano suggested cheerfully as she pulled out her phone and began to type something on it.

"Should I tell Kona to head over to your dorm to help with the party set up?" Kagami asked with a happy smile; her previous mental torment pushed to the back of her mind. After all, she needed to stay focused if she was going to make something yummy for her love ball.

"Please do, I was actually just telling Misa the same thing." Ayano said, returning Kagami's smile.

"I am so excited, I just love to bake!" Tsukasa squealed in delight as she skipped down the side walk; the younger twin was especially happy since Kagami was going to be baking with her, she always loved helping Kagami bake.

The trio of girls took little time in getting to the train station since they wanted to get home and start as soon as they could so that they could make as many snacks as possible. After a brief train ride, the three girls quickly made their way to the apartment and once inside found that no one was home.

"I'm surprised they both listened." Kagami said flatly as she slipped off her shoes and ran to check the other rooms.

"Well…?" Tsukasa called out after a few minutes; she didn't want to bring the bags through the apartment if Misao and Konata were still there since that would spoil the surprise.

"The coast is clear, they're gone." Kagami said as she walked back into the entryway and helped carry the bags into the kitchen. Now the kitchen wasn't very big, but it still had enough room for the three girls to maneuver around one another and not hinder the others very much.

"Okay I am going to use the candy maker first, if that's okay?" Ayano asked politely as she held up a packet of gummy bear mix, Misao loved her gummy bears.

"Sounds good, me and Onee-chan will start baking some cookies!" Tsukasa said happily before taking Kagami's hand and dragging her over to the other counter.

"I don't want to hinder you…" Kagami mumbled sadly, all the times she had failed in the kitchen suddenly flooding the forefront of her mind.

"Don't worry about that sis, now do you know how much milk to put into sugar cookies?" Tsukasa asked sweetly with that stunning smile she always had; Kagami couldn't help but feel excited too.

"Yeah you… Wait do you put milk into sugar cookies?" Kagami asked a bit confused by her little sister's question; she had never used milk in her sugar cookies before, was she supposed too?

"See sis and you thought you weren't any good at baking, but you knew that you don't use milk when making sugar cookies!" Tsukasa said proudly, giving her sister a lot of praise over such a simple thing, but it made Kagami blush all the same.

Now after you add the eggs and flower you just whip it like that, good job Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said cheerfully as she placed her hands on her sister's hands and kept guiding her in how to whisk the contents of the bowl.

Kagami was pumped, thanks to her little sister's encouraging words, the tsundere felt like she could bake anything in the world; however, her more logical self told her she better just stick with the cookies and she had to agree with it.

After about fifteen minutes of preparation, Kagami and Tsukasa's cookies were ready to be put into the oven. Kagami felt very accomplished at this and was just about to leave the kitchen to the chefs. No point in sticking around anymore now that Konata's cookies were baking, right? Ayano and Tsukasa, however, had other ideas.

"How about you help me make some Jell-O Kagami-chan?" Ayano asked sweetly, holding up a few boxes of Jell-O for the older twin to choose from.

"Actually I was going to…" Kagami started to say, but was cut off by her little sister pushing her farther into the kitchen.

"Help us with all our baking? Aren't you really sweet Onee-chan?" Tsukasa giggled and Kagami knew she was stuck, although she didn't really mind hanging out with the two all day. It was the baking that made her a bit nervous.

"Don't worry Kagami-chan if anything blows up we'll cover for you!" Ayano said reassuringly, but for some reason Kagami didn't feel very reassured…

The three of them spent the rest of that morning and well into the afternoon baking, talking about this and that, and cleaning up; Kagami only managed to blow up one pot, learning that you can't leave the lid on the whole time because pressure builds.

A few failed cookie attempts and some spills, but nothing to bad and Kagami had an almost permanent blush on her face from all the praise she got from the younger two.

The three packed up their goodies and decided to make their way towards the party, otherwise known as Ayano and Miyuki's dorm room. Ayano noticed that all the lights had been turned out and wondered if the other three had gone out for a bit.

Upon opening the front door the lights flashed on and Misao, Konata, and Miyuki jumped out of hiding and yelled surprise for the Hiiragi twins and Ayano, despite the fact that they already knew there was a party.

"This was your idea, wasn't it?" Kagami asked as she got Konata in a headlock and began giving her a noogie.

"You have to admit you were surprised!" Konata giggled as she tried to squirm out of Kagami's grasp.

"What's in the baskets Aya, could it be something for me?" Misao asked cheekily as she sniffed the air, smelling the sweet scents that were wafting out of the containers under her girlfriend's arm.

"Maybe~, should we tell them?" Ayano asked looking over at the other two who nodded happily. "On the count of three… One… Two…" Ayano said as the three girls readied their hands and, once the orange haired girl said three, the lids on all the containers flew off, leaving Miyuki and Misao in shock.

There their girlfriend's stood, each holding a basket full of their favorite goodies; despite all the happiness they were feeling in that moment it was Konata who made the first move.

"Yay snacks; I hope you didn't burn the house down Kagamin~!" Konata teased as she didn't even wait for Kagami to give her the okay to eat, the blunette simply pulled out a cookie and began to munch on it. "It's super yummy Kagami, did you work hard on these? So cute, I love it when you try so hard for me!" Konata teased, swooned a mile a minute and still found time to eat her cookies.

Kagami's face was a bright red, but she had a smile on her face as she happily watched Konata eat the snacks she had worked so hard to bake.

The other four knew in that instant that they still had a ways to go before they could be on that level of love…

"They look wonderful Tsu-chan." Miyuki said with a small smile as she pulled out a brownie from the basket Tsukasa was holding and began to delicately eat it. "It is just as good as it looks thank you." Miyuki whispered softly as she leaned in a kissed Tsukasa on the forehead, while said airhead just beamed with joy.

"Yay I just love snacks! You're the bestest Aya!" Misao cheered as she gave her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the lips before digging into her snacks and eating them at an even faster pace than Konata.

"You're the bestest too…" Ayano said lovingly as she began to pet the slightly older girl's hair as she watched her eat, a happiness building up inside the quiet girl as she watched her love enjoy what she had made for her.

That night the six just sat around on the floor and talked, ate snacks, and simply enjoyed each other's company…

* * *

**_Lucky Channel~_**

**"Hello Luckies~ I'm your navigator Akira Kogami!" Akira shouted joyfully as she poked her cute little cheeks.**

**"And I am the assistant Minoru Shiraishi." Minoru said with his usual bow.**

**"I can't believe he made us take partner counseling!" Akira said angrily, dropping her cutesy act.**

**"It's because you…" Minoru stopped his rant after he received a glare from the smaller girl.**

**"I don't feel like doing this today, just end the show… I SAID END THE DAMN SHOW!" Akira screamed menacingly.**

**_Ending Theme~_**

**"I'm out of here." And with that Akira got up and walked off the set.**

**"Um next time Konata visits the Kohai so be here… Akira wait you can't…"**

**Screen goes black**


	15. Kohai Dayz

**Authors Notes: Hello~ how's everyone doing? I've decided to dedicate this chapter to the Kohai, since they don't have an overly large part in the rest of my story so without further ado I give you the cutie Kohai of Lucky Star! *Fan-Fare***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"Hey you guys how's it hangin'?" Konata said cheerfully, but in a terrible western accent that was almost unrecognizable as she burst into Yutaka's bedroom; Patty had heard worse however and was able to clearly register what her older friend was saying.

"Just chillin' is all." Patty replied with her own accent; however, her accent was much better and easier for the others to understand.

"It's great to see you again Konata-sempai." Hiyori said with a nervous smile, hoping to bring them back down to speaking on her level of understanding.

"I missed you too Yori-chan!" Konata cheered as she over dramatically hugged her younger otaku comrade.

"How are you feeling Onee-chan?" Yutaka blurted out and once the words had left her mouth she blushed and slapped her hand over her mouth in a futile attempt to take back her uncalled-for shout of worry.

"I'm fine Yu-chan, I just have a little problem with depression is all… But I'm fine right now so don't worry about it." Konata said with a caring smile as she patted Yutaka on the head lovingly.

"Man there is so much we have to talk about!" Patty said with a joyful expression glued to her face, hearing all about Konata's college exploits second hand from Yutaka wasn't cutting it; Patty wanted juicy stories straight from the source.

"Yeah and I have some epic things to tell you, but first things first… I know about those two and how they got together." Konata pointed at Minami and Yutaka with her thumb; everyone knew of Minami's overly romantic, borderline cheesy confession over a candle light dinner.

"Your point…?" Patty gave her sempai a skeptical look, not getting where Konata was headed with this train of thought.

"What I don't know is how you two got together." Konata finished her thought with a lecherous grin and despite how hard she tried to fight it Hiyori cracked and started to blush under the pressure.

"I can tell you that story!" Patty said with a laugh not feeling embarrassed in the least unlike her artistic girlfriend, who had resigned herself to draw pointless picture in the corner trying to fight off the blush that seemed to glue itself to her face.

"Should I pop popcorn or is this one of those tissue stories?" Konata asked with a giggle as Patty just waved her hand in front of her face.

"To start do you know who Izumi Watase is?" Patty asked with a raised eyebrow, not sure if they had ever been introduced.

"I think I met her once…" Konata pondered, the name did sound familiar…

"Well she is in our class and is also like your biggest fan; she would've come today too, but she had other things to do." Patty said with a laugh as she thought of their overly uptight friend. "Anyway the day started…" Patty said just jumping straight into the story with no dramatic build up at all, which was so much like her…

* * *

**(Start of Flash Back)**

"Yes I will, yes thank you… Tell Onee-chan that I love her, okay bye!" Yutaka said cheerfully into her cell phone before hanging up. "That was Kagami-chan, she said everything is fine and we have nothing to worry about." Yutaka said happily as she sat back down in Minami's lap.

Yutaka had invited her girlfriend and two best friends' over to hang out since finals were over now and they had plenty of free time to just relax and enjoy each other's company.

"I'm just ticked that Konata-sempai was feeling so down and didn't tell us, we could have taken her to the arcade or something to make her feel better." Patty sighed as she flopped back onto the tiny girl's luscious pink bed; the American always did wonder why such a tiny girl needed such an extravagant bed…

"I am just happy that everyone is fine." Minami said in her usual monotonic voice; although the other girls could hear that it was a lot softer then it normally was. The mint haired girl then pulled Yutaka into a gentle embrace, which caused the smaller girl to sigh contently.

"Ack I need my sketch pad!" Hiyori shouted as she frantically tore apart her tote bag trying to find her drawing utensils.

"She will never grow out of that…" Patty said with a distant almost dreamy voice as she sat up and happily stared at the doujin artist, light pink blush slowly creeping its way onto the American's cheeks; the longer she looked the darker her cheeks got.

"You haven't made any progress with her yet?" Yutaka asked; her tone dropping a bit as she saw her foreigner friend staring longingly at the black haired artist.

"Nope she always thinks I'm kidding around or trying to help her with ideas… Even though I have openly said that I love her…" Patty stated a bit sadly as her eyes never broke contact with the black haired girl; Hiyori was so completely oblivious to her surroundings when she drew that she didn't even know that they were talking about her.

"Give it some time; she will see that you care." Minami said with a small smile playing its way onto her lips as she remembered the first time that she and Yutaka admitted their love for each other.

"Yeah I guess you're right… Anyway what should we do today since we don't have school work or anything?" Patty asked as she stood up to stretch her limbs since she had been lying in an awkward position to look at her would be lover.

"Well why don't we see what Izumi-chan is doing?" Yutaka asked with a happy little grin as Hiyori finished her drawing and decided to come back to the realm of reality for the time being.

"You guys know she has nothing to do with us when we are at school." Hiyori said dismissively as she put her sketch pad and such back into her tote bag.

"Or when we are out in public, come to think of it she only ever hangs with us when we going to one another's houses!" Patty shouted in shock as she just now realized this fact.

"She doesn't want others to know that she is a closet otaku, plus she has all kinds of reputations to keep up…" Hiyori said dismissively yet again, she had been the first to catch Izumi being an otaku and since then they all had become good friends, but only under cover otherwise she didn't really have a thing to do with them.

"What does that have to do with anything? Even the class president should have friends… That's it; we are going to the school to hang out with Izumi!" Patty said with determination, so much so that one could almost see a large fire burning behind her.

Even though finals were over, the student counsel still had a lot of work to do to prepare for the upcoming semester and with summer vacation in two weeks they didn't have a lot of time, which would be why they were meeting up at the school on a Saturday.

"She isn't going to like this you know…" Hiyori sighed, but knew it was useless to try to discourage Patty once she was set on something.

Yutaka and Minami simply nodded, both liking the idea of hanging out with their friend for the day. With that decided the group then made their way to the train station just in time to catch the train, since it was Saturday they expected a lot of people to be on the train and were pleasantly surprised when it was fairly barren. Soon they managed to reach their destination and decided the best thing to do was to go surprise Izumi…

"So we need to finalize this and this." Izumi said as she filtered through some paperwork, she had been in the student council room all morning, but she didn't mind it too much; although she had wanted to go to Gamers today.

"Excuse me, Izumi would you mind seeing who is lurking outside the door." The schools vice president asked as he noticed a shadowy moment through the etched glass and sending underclassmen for this kind of thing was his right, him being older and all.

"All right whoever you are go ho… EEP!" Izumi started out angrily only to end with a squeak as Patty tackled her with a hug causing both of them to fall to the floor.

"It is good to see you Izumi-chan~!" Patty cooed as she hugged the older girl, rubbing her head on Izumi's stomach causing a rapid increase in the coloring of Izumi's face, partially due to embarrassment and partially due to anger at the blonde.

"Patty, what are you… GET OFF ME!" Izumi said angrily her face peaking in color as she tried to push the American girl off her person, with very little results.

"We came to borrow Izumi-chan if that isn't too much trouble." Yutaka said cutely bowing slightly; she had always been extremely formal when it came to the student counsel… Something Konata had taught her.

"Izumi I'm glad to see you have such nice friends, I was starting to worry about you." The student body president said with a kind smile, as she looked over the group that came to take Izumi away to play. She had been honestly worried about the younger girl being an outcast.

"No wait these girls are only my class mates!" Izumi tried to protest, but it fell on deaf ears as the president simple waved off her comment.

"Nonsense of course you can have her and don't worry, I will do her work myself." The president smiled as the four girls cheered, much to Izumi's shock.

"Hurray we got her!" Patty cheered as she stood up and threw the older girl over her shoulder. "Let's go gang; we have fun things to do today!" Patty shouted as the four girls bolted down the hallways carrying a kicking and screaming Izumi.

"I am glad she found such good friends, they seem perfect for her." The president said with a soft smile once they couldn't hear Izumi's screams anymore, as she sat down at Izumi's desk and began to finish the younger girl's paper work.

"Are you sure? Izumi always seemed so uptight." The vice president said as he sweat dropped, he practically watched a girl get kidnapped right in front of him, he couldn't see how they could be good friends.

"Not a lot of people see through her cover, but I know she is an excitable girl who likes to have fun… If she wants to take my spot as president then she needs to be more open with herself and I can't think of a better group of girl's to help her do that." The older girl said with a soft giggle.

"Yeah the crazy exchange student, the silent health officer, the innocent baby face, and the perverted doujin artist… That is some group." One of the other council members said with a laugh as the whole room started to giggle.

"I know and she fills out their group nicely!" The president said with a happy little snort as the group each went back to their own work.

Back to the group…

"Jeez you guys I was working! You know how long it is going to take to explain myself now!" Izumi scolded as soon as Patty put her down, which just happened to be on the side walk outside of the school.

"Aw, come on they seemed just fine with you going and we wanted to hang out!" Patty said in defense as the older girl got right up in her face, causing the American to back down slightly.

"And you could have let me walk myself you know." Izumi sighed as she calmed down, it really was a nice day and she was happy to finally be outside and away from work.

"Sorry, so now what do we do?" Patty asked nonchalantly as she put her hands behind her head. She had done her part in getting Izumi out of the school; the rest was up to them as far as Patty was concerned.

"You brought me out here for no reason? I should…" But before Izumi could finish her rant and physically harm the blonde Yutaka decided to voice her option.

"I was hoping we could go to the new cake buffet place that opened up across town." Yutaka said shyly as she grabbed the edges of her summer dress tightly; she was beyond nervous at giving her suggestion, what if they didn't like it? She wasn't used to being the leader…

"That sounds great Yu-chan, I'd love to good!" Hiyori said happily; she knew how bad you felt to give a suggestion and then have it shot down and thrown in your face so she really wanted to convince the others to agree.

So after a few minutes of discussion the group decided that would be their first stop. Much to the girl's delight they found the train to be sparsely populated yet again, giving them the luxury of having a seat. The ride was filled with different conversations and, as much as Izumi protested, the longer they were together the more she felt herself open up to their silly conversations and antics.

_"I can't believe I call all these weirdo's my friends."_ Izumi thought with a small smile as she mulled that thought over a bit. _"Friends… I like the sound of that…"_ Izumi thought with a sigh, these were her first friends other than her big brother so she could put up with their insanity for the most part.

"So we just missed our stop…" Patty said with a sigh as she looked at their group. Yutaka was sleeping leaned up against Minami's shoulder while Minami was asleep resting her head on top of her tiny lover's. Hiyori had fallen asleep sitting up next to Patty and it only took a few moments for the American to lower Hiyori's head into her lap, with a content sigh the black haired girl snuggled into the blonde's legs.

"So have you made any progress with her?" Izumi asked giggling lightly; Patty had told them all about her crush on Hiyori and had gone to them when Hiyori inadvertently turned her down…

"Not yet, you would think she would pick up on the hints and stuff… But as Konata-sempai always says, there are plenty of chances to level up." Patty said with a giggle of her own as she subconsciously began to stroke the sleeping girl's hair.

"Do your best, she's a keeper!" Izumi said with a wink and a thumbs up, which the American happily returned.

It took a little while, but Patty reluctantly woke up the sleeping girl's when their stop came around again. The five exited the train station and, after waking up the rest of the way, walked a few blocks to the brand new cake shop Yutaka had told them about.

"Hello and welcome, since today is our grand opening couples eat free!" The waiter said happily as the girls walked in to the quiet little shop, since it was new they weren't getting much business, but that made it only that much nicer to be at.

"Did you hear that Minami we get to eat for free!" Yutaka said happily, she had planned on treating Minami so that she didn't have to spend her money, but now she didn't have to since she wouldn't be needing money either.

"So how many couples do we have?" The waiter asked as he typed something into his computer.

"We are a couple…" Minami said shyly as she stepped up to the counter holding the little salmon haired girl's hand.

"We are a couple too!" Patty cheered happily as she put her arm around Hiyori's shoulders causing the latter to blush brightly at the sudden contact.

"That's great, but you have to prove it… We can't have a bunch of fake couples getting in for free." The boy said with a slight hint of mischief in his voice.

"How would we prove it to you?" Yutaka asked in confusion as she put a finger to her chin.

"You have to kiss and I mean you really have to kiss, none of this quick peck on the lips stuff!" The boy said teasingly as he puckered his own lips and proceeded in making kissing noises; it was his job to weed out the fake couples so he needed to embarrass them as much as possible so only the real couples would be left.

"Since we have to and all…" Minami said quickly and as soon as the instructions were given she drooped down and locked lips with the tiny girl; Yutaka was stunned at first, but eventually just went with it.

_"I have been wanting this all day."_ Minami thought as she tasted the sweet taste of Yutaka's lips.

_"Minami sure is eager today; I love it when she gets frisky like this."_ Yutaka giggled in her mind as she kissed the one she loved with everything she had.

"You two are free to go in and have a nice day." The male said after Minami and Yutaka had finished with their kiss, which lasted a good thirty seconds mind you. "Well what about you two?" The boy said as he looked over at Patty and Hiyori. The doujin artist was a bit lost in thought after seeing the previous two kiss, but was snapped back to reality when Patty forcefully turned her.

"Patty?" Hiyori said shakily as Patty licked her lips before gently pushing their lips together. Patty was in a state of bliss and judging from the limpness of Hiyori's body she felt about the same way, their kiss was sweet and Patty swore Hiyori tasted like caramel.

Five seconds… Ten seconds… Fifteen seconds… Patty knew that she needed to take a chance and claim this girl as hers right here and now. The blonde slowly slid her tongue crossed Hiyori's lips and was a little surprised when they parted granting her access. Patty didn't think twice about inserting her tongue into the younger girl's mouth, nor did she have a hard time subduing the younger girl's tongue and then took her chance to explore her entire mouth before breaking apart for air.

"Well done that was the best one I have seen yet!" The boy said with a large grin plastered to his face as he gave them a round of applauds. Patty stood there blushing slightly with a grin on her face while Hiyori's face was a deep scarlet as she clung to the Americans shirt, since she was still being held.

"And you are going to pay I take it?" The waiter asked as he turned to face Izumi, who was standing there holding a napkin to her nose, face a bright shade of burgundy.

"Yes I will be paying for my own." Izumi said with a nasally tone since she had her nose plugged. She was used to seeing Minami and Yutaka kiss, but Patty making out with Hiyori was something she was not expecting.

The waiter happily picked up five menus and directed the girls to their table and, after explaining about the rules and regulations for the buffet, left them to their conversations.

"So um…" Hiyori tried to start up a conversation, but her bright red cheeks were a dead giveaway that she was still flustered over her and Patty's recent make out session.

"I am surprised though." Minami said calmly as they waited for their turn to go get cake.

"What surprised you Minami-san?" Izumi asked questionably as she finally was able to take her hand from her nose without dying from blood loss.

"I didn't know that Patty and Hiyori were dating." Minami said in her normal quiet fashion. Minami knew that Patty and Hiyori weren't together, but for the sake of helping Patty she decided to make it seem that she thought so.

"NO! I mean no it was just so we could get in, we aren't actually dating or anything." Hiyori shouted before quickly covering her mouth, she only hoped the waiter hadn't heard her loud outburst.

"Yeah it was just so we could get free cake…" Patty said with an obviously forced smile, her tone was dripping with sadness and either Hiyori was completely oblivious to this fact or she was ignoring it.

"Oh, look we're up next!" Hiyori said quickly as she jumped from the table and made her way to the buffet counter, trying to hide the pain evident in her face.

"I need to use the bathroom..." Patty said softly as she slowly rose from her seat and meandered towards the restrooms.

"What should we do Minami-chan, Izumi-chan?" Yutaka asked with distress as she looked back and forth between the two 'mature' ones of their group.

"I will go confront Hiyori, you two go talk to Patty and try to calm her down." Izumi sighed as she got up from the table and went to talk with Hiyori, while the two lovers went to see Patty.

* * *

"Damn, why does she have to do that around me that was my first kiss too… But boy was it good…" Hiyori thought dreamily before being snapped form her thoughts by Izumi putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Hiyori, you were acting weird at the table so I thought I would see what was up." The brown haired girl said with a kind smile, being a fellow otaku she couldn't let Hiyori go through whatever it was she was going through alone.

"It's nothing Izumi, I just have a lot on my mind right now is all…" Hiyori said with a small grin and, although it was the truth, Izumi could tell there was something more to it than just that.

"It's about Patty isn't it?" Izumi smirked victoriously as the doujin artist's face got an even deeper shade of red.

"No, now why would you say that?" Hiyori said quietly as she tried to focus on the variety of cakes in front of her, even though she was saying that she couldn't help but think how much the American affected her thoughts on a daily basis.

"What do you feel towards Patty? Do you find her attractive?" Izumi pushed as she watched Hiyori deepen in shade again before responding.

"S-stop I don't have a crush on Patty okay? I have no feelings for her at ALL!" Hiyori yelled as she turned away from the older girl, upset with herself for having such an outburst in public, but it was Izumi's fault for pushing her.

"It's okay to like her Hiyori; I don't think you are pulling back because she is a girl though…" Izumi said as she pulled Hiyori off to the side since they were getting a couple glares from the other customers.

"I said I don't, why don't you listen to me." Hiyori whined as they reached the corner of the room, Izumi firmly planted her hands on Hiyori's shoulders and forcefully turned her so that they were face to face similar to what Patty had done. "Izumi what are you doing?" Hiyori asked shakily as she tried to avert her eyes from the brown haired girl's gaze, but with no luck.

Izumi slowly began to close the distant, making it crystal clear that she was going to kiss the ruby eyed girl if she didn't do something. Hiyori was shocked to say the least, why would she do this? Hiyori wasn't emotionally stable she wouldn't be able to deal with this…

"No stop Izumi!" Hiyori said as she forcefully moved her head so that she wouldn't be able to be kissed.

"That is why; you stopped me, but let Patty have her way with you." Izumi said with a grin of triumph, Hiyori just realized that she sealed her own fate and that it was all a set up.

"But I just… You really want to know?" Hiyori asked shyly after a few moments as she shuffled her feet, not able to look Izumi in the eyes.

"I just want to help, so if you want to tell me then please do so, but if not that's okay." Izumi said with a smile as she placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder, but not in a comforting way. Hiyori could easily tell it was so she couldn't run away.

"I have all kinds of fantasies about Yu-chan and Minami-chan, but lately it has been more about me and Patty, I know she plays around and sometimes takes things too far…" Hiyori paused as she took a deep breath to try and calm herself down before continuing. "I think I am starting to fall in love with her, but I am afraid she thinks it's all a game." Hiyori said sadly as she picked up one of her cakes she had neglected and ate it trying to think about other things.

Izumi let that sink in, Hiyori felt that she couldn't develop these blossoming feelings of love because of Patty's playful attitude, where all Patty is trying to do is make Hiyori love her. This was a messed up situation that one would think a simple 'I love you' would fix, but the problem is that Patty has already tried that…

"I doubt Patty would think of it as a game at all, when push comes to shove Patty can be real level headed. Maybe if you talked to her about it…?" The brown haired girl suggested with a smile, already knowing how Patty would respond to a confession from Hiyori.

"I just couldn't stand it if she laughed at me… Maybe I'll work up the courage to tell her, but not right now…" Hiyori mumbled as she reached for another cake to find her plate absent of any sweets, making her wonder if she had really just eaten them all.

"Maybe you should give Patty more of a chance? Just think about it…" Izumi said with a smile as she hugged the younger girl; Izumi saw who was walking towards them and without uttering a word she turned the meganekko around.

Speaking of Patty seemed to be almost like a silent plea for her to appear and so she did; Patty's eyes were full of determination and her gaze instantly frozen Hiyori in place. Patty grabbed both her loves hands in her own before bringing them to her chest and hugging them, tears started to well up in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall…

"Patty…" Hiyori mumbled softly, recognizing this situation; Hiyori had once written a doujin about two lovers who couldn't seem to confess since they thought the other was joking every time they tried, so at the end one character did the exact same thing Patty was doing to convey their feelings.

"I really do love you Hiyori…" Patty whispered, as she held Hiyori's hands a little tighter.

"I think I love you too…" Hiyori responded with her own hushed confession; tears were leaking from her eyes since she didn't have the self-control that Patty did, not like it mattered, Patty joined her in tears soon after Hiyori had spoken the word 'love'.

"What did you say to her?" Izumi asked the other couple as she walked back to their table to give the two new lovers a little privacy.

"I told her to try something from one of Hiyori's doujin that way she would be able to understand." Minami said with a slight smile tugging at her lips, feeling rather good that she could help someone else in their fight for love.

"That's my Minami-chan!" Yutaka cheered happily as she hugged the taller girls arm.

_"I need to get me somebody to love…"_ Izumi laughed in her mind as she took a sip of her soda, at least all her friends were happy…

**(End of Flash Back)**

"And that is how me and this lovely lady came to be the unstoppable pair we are now!" Patty finished her story with exuberance, hugging Hiyori for extra effect.

"Aw you guys are so cute!" Konata cooed as she, Patty, and Yutaka started to talk about all kinds of mushy romantic things.

"I will never get used to her embarrassing me like that." Hiyori sighed as she leaned back against the bed.

"Don't worry, it's for love…" Minami said simply and Hiyori had to agree with her. If it was for Patty Hiyori would go through anything…

* * *

**_Lucky Channel~_**

**"Hello everyone I am your navigator Akira Kogami!" Akira shouted cutely as she waved her hands up and down in an adorable fashion.**

**"I am the assistant Minoru Shiraishi." Minami said with a humble bow.**

**"That chapter seemed awful familiar…" Akira said suspiciously.**

**"You are mistaken Akira-sama!" Minoru said quickly sweat dripping down his face at the look she was now giving him.**

**"No I am sure it is almost identical too…" **

**_Ending Theme~_**

**"Hey don't cut me off while I'm deducing things!" Akira shouted in rage as she started to yell about one thing or another.**

**"Bye-Nii…" Minoru whispered into the camera before it went black…**


	16. Dress Shopping!

**Authors Notes: Alright you guy's this is it, it's the beginning of the end… It's time for the final plot point to be played and I hope it will be worth the wait and all the rereading you have had to do! It's time for us to get things started, but before we do I would like to thank my super awesome Beta (Mr. _Acsuperman_) for contributing the song parody! You rock and I hope everyone enjoys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"Onee-chan it's time to wake up!" Yutaka said cheerfully as she burst into Konata's old bedroom and proceeded to jump onto the currently occupied bed.

"Oof!" Was the only noise Konata could make as her tiny cousin landed on top of her in a successful attempt to wake her up. "Yu-chan you're too spunky in the morning…" Konata groaned as she tried to hide her head under her pillow.

Konata was instantly regretting her decision to sleep over at her dad's house…

"Get up Onee-chan!" Yutaka said with a pout as she jumped up and down on top of her blue haired cousin. After a moment of jumping in silence, Yutaka began to chant 'get up' in repetition as well as in time with her bounces.

Konata wasn't sure if this was what it was like to have a little sister or if it was more like having her own child, but Konata did know one thing and that was that Yutaka had missed her… A lot it would seem…

"Okay Yu-chan I'm up, we can play a little after breakfast before we have to meet the others." Konata said with a sigh, but she had to let a smile slip onto her face at the way her little cousin cheered and then rushed out of the room to start on breakfast.

Konata had been out of this house for a while now, but it still felt so much like home to her. Sojiro hadn't moved anything around in her room, leaving it exactly how she had left it; Konata couldn't stop the sadness she felt leak into her heart at the thought of her father coming into her room and feeling lonely now that she was gone.

"It does get a little lonesome around here without you, but I'll manage." Konata jumped at the sudden voice of her father and as she whipped her head to the doorway; she found him standing there barely containing his laughter.

"Not cool Daddy!" Konata groaned before giggling as she patted the spot on the bed beside her. Sojiro slowly made his way across the room to sit by his little girl, the silence was heavy at first, but Konata quickly broke it.

"What are you gonna do when Yu-chan moves out? Won't you be really sad here all alone?" Konata asked with tears welling up in her eyes; she felt so bad for abandoning her father like this and leaving him all alone.

"I'll get by, sure I won't have any more cute girls coming into the house, but I'll be fine as long as you call every now and again to tell your old man how you're doing." Sojiro chuckled at his use of the term old man, he really was getting up there in years wasn't her? Oh how he missed the good old days of skirt chasing…

"Dad please stop going into your weird delusions while we're having a serious talk." Konata laughed as she snapped her father from his perverted thoughts only to laugh harder as he tried to come up with a decent excuse for them.

"Breakfast is ready!" Yutaka called from down stairs, making Konata flinch slightly; she was nervous and hoped that Yutaka cooked better then she drove…

"Let's go kiddo…" Sojiro stood and walked about half the distance of the room before turning back to Konata, who had yet to stand up.

"When me and Kagami get married, we'll let you live with us so you won't be alone…" Konata said slowly and despite the massive red blush on her face, she had a small awkward smile on her lips, proving her sincerity.

Anyone could see the embarrassment on her face as she talked about marriage and anyone close to her could see the sincerity of her smile, but it took someone like her father to hear the sadness in her voice as she talked about being alone…

Sojiro didn't comment on how Konata had already decided that she and Kagami were going to get married, he didn't ask if she had talked things through with Kagami yet, he didn't say that her offer was unnecessary; all he did was walk up to her and bring her into a hug…

"Then I will give you this house and my blessing." Sojiro said with a smile; Konata could feel his lips curl upward on her neck and felt her's do the same.

* * *

"Wow Yu-chan you took that turn really well, have you been practicing?" Konata questioned as she and Yutaka finished up the current lap on Mario Kart.

"Minami-chan likes to play this game so I have got a lot of play time in." The salmon haired girl hummed happily as the next race started up.

"So you really love Minami huh?" Konata asked absent mindedly as she tried to focus all her attention on the game, it was taking all the skills she had just to stay ahead of her little cousin in a game she had introduced her too.

"Yeah me and Minami are soul mates!" Yutaka chirped and then let out a groan as she was knocked to the side by a red koopa shell.

"Soul mates huh? You think you two will get married in the future?" Konata asked as she stopped paying the game as much attention and began glancing at Yutaka more often to see her face was a deep red. How long had it been since she teased Yutaka? Answer: Too long!

"Well I…" Yutaka started to say, but Konata cut her off with her next inappropriate question.

"Have you two _'done it'_ yet?" Konata asked with her catlike grin plastered to her face as she forgot all about the game and decided to watch the smaller girl instead. Yutaka blushed and looked away and then began to twiddle her thumbs…

"Oh my god, you aren't a virgin anymore!" Konata screamed in delight as Yutaka felt her face might explode from embarrassment, but that paled in comparison to Minami's face.

"What! Yutaka you're too young for stuff like that!" Yui said with shock all over her face; she had gone to pick up Minami before these two so the mint haired girl didn't have to walk, never did she expect to walk into that kind of conversation and it was safe to say Minami wasn't expecting it either.

"Minami you stud!" Konata laughed as she started to pat the speechless girl on the back; the mint haired girl just stood there in freeze frame, not sure what to do in times like this…

After getting everyone calmed down, Yui decided it would be for the best if they forgot what had happened; although she did promise to have a talk with Yutaka when they were alone. Konata couldn't help herself. She simply had to keep the two in a constant state of fluster; every time she and Minami made eye contact she would wink and give her the 'good job' thumbs up, successfully embarrassing both girls.

The four girls loaded into Yui's car and in a matter of minutes were outside the dress shop where Kagami and Nanako stood waiting.

"Kagami… Ow what was that for?" Konata asked as she rubbed her now sore head, all she had wanted was a hug, but when she ran up to the taller girl intending on just that, said taller girl hit her upside the head.

"Stop teasing them about that!" Kagami said sternly, her own face was flush with embarrassment as she grabbed the smaller girl into a hug and then refused to let her go.

"But they are so cute and fun to tease!" Konata said with a laugh as she tuned and then relaxed into Kagami's hold, enjoying her lover's warm embrace.

"How did you…" Yutaka stuttered out as she shuffled her feet slightly, finding the ground an interesting thing to stare at.

"Konata pocket dialed me." Kagami said with an apologetic smile; someone suddenly cleared their throat, getting all four younger girl's attention.

"I am sure the topic of who does who is riveting…" Nanako started as everyone but her and Konata blushed. "…but we came here to get me a dress and the bridesmaids theirs so if we could?" Nanako motioned for them to head inside, a vibrantly bright smile on her face giving away that she was excited.

For the next two hours the group tried to find the perfect wedding dress for Nanako, but after every failed attempt, Nanako got more and more disheartened.

"Maybe I'm not meant to wear a wedding dress…" The blonde women said sadly as she buried her head in her arms and sighed loudly, the kind of sigh that practically screamed she was on the edge of tears.

"Cheer up we haven't even gone through half yet!" Yui said encouragingly and it seemed to work, because Nanako stood up with a renewed passion in finding her dress.

"I think I feel a song coming on!" Konata announce loudly and before Kagami could question her sanity, music started to play all around them…

**(Musical Into)**

"Ho whoa whoooooa ho ho ho oh oh oh  
We'll find your wedding dress  
Ho whoa whoooooa ho ho ho oh oh oh  
No reason for distress!"

"Ha ha hahaha, lala hahaha  
Spa spa, dralala,  
Try on this dress sensei!" Konata held out a dress. Nanako took it as she and Yui scurried into a changing room. She emerged in it, but she had to hold it up seeing as she was too small. Konata folded her arms in frustration.

"This is our beast to slay!" Konata shouted as she left. Nanako was shaking with anxiety as she changed back. It didn't look like any of these dresses would fit her or look good on her. As she left, Yui came out with her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You've gotten ready, now time to relax.  
We'll find it here, be it with or without backs." She said. Then she figured she'd come out with it.  
"You need a wax..." Yui eyed Nanako's legs. She knelt down and made motions like she was doing so.  
"Wax, wax, wax." She narrated her actions. "You need a wax." Nanako was stunned for a moment. She knocked Yui on the head.

"Hey!" She shouted. Kagami came up.

"Hey try this dress; I'm sure it is great!  
Your last dress was a twelve, this is an eight!" Kagami showed her dress. Nanako took it and disappeared into the room with Yui once again. When she came out, the dress was obviously much too small. She had black stripes all around her, trying to keep her in the dress. Kagami could hear Konata giggling.

"Looks like a krait..." She mumbled through her giggles.

"Krait?" Kagami asked.

"Krait." Konata nodded.

"KRAIT?" Nanako yelled.

"Looks like a krait." Konata nodded. Nanako looked like she was struck and retreated to the changing room with Yui to remove the dress.

"Thanks for your help here..." Nanako said.  
"I need to have a beer..." She muttered. Yui patted her back.

"You need a dress, a wedding dress." She said as the two emerged. Konata looked determined.

"Me and my friends, we will help you sensei,  
all of us will help find you a dress!  
Hey stop that, why're you starting to pray!?  
I said there is no cause for distress!" Konata shouted.

"Ho whoa whoooooa ho ho ho oh oh oh,  
We'll make her look a swan." Minami said with an unusual fire.

"Let's find one Minami-chan~!" Yutaka chimed.

"Nothing will be foregone!" Konata said as they all went back to looking.

"We need more than an eight, but less than a twelve!" Yui announced.  
"Anything else, you'll all have to shelve," She said. She turned her body towards Nanako.  
"Because she's hot! Hot, hot, hot, too hot to delve!" Yui announced. Konata stopped suddenly and turned to her cousin.

**(Spoken)**

"That sounded Yuri." She commented.

"I'M TRYING TO CHEER HER UP!" Yui shouted.

**(Singing again)**

"Here is a nine, I'm sure it will fit!" Minami held up a dress.

"I tried it on myself, but it was too big!" Yutaka chimed.

"'Cause she's too short." Konata commented from a rack over. Nanako chuckled at Yutaka's pout and left.

"Short?" Yutaka whined.

"Short." Konata nodded.

"Short." Minami nodded sheepishly, grabbing Yutaka into a hug.

"I'm kinda short..." Yutaka blushed and averted her gaze. Inside the room, the dress was again too small. Yui was patting Nanako's back.

"Thanks for your help here..." Nanako said.  
"I need to have a beer..." She muttered. Yui rubbed her on the back.

"You need a dress, a wedding dress." She said as the two emerged. Konata looked determined.

"Me and my friends, we will help you sensei,  
all of us will help find you a dress!  
Hey stop that, why're you starting to pray!?  
I said there is no cause for distress!" Konata shouted.

"I think we've found your dress!" Kagami said, extremely determined with a new dress. She looked at Konata, the two nodding.

"We've all made some progress!" Konata shouted, holding a dress Kagami had picked out. Without another word, Nanako snatched it and walked into the room, changing.  
"Please let this be the dress..." Konata practically prayed.

"It will all soon egress..." Kagami said. Nanako came out after a moment with the dress fitting perfectly. She began strutting a bit.

"Walk, in, that dress baby,  
Work it, move your tushy sexy!" Yui shouted.

"Walk, in, that dress baby,  
Work it, move your tushy sexy!" Konata cheered.

"Walk, in, that dress baby,  
Work it, move your tushy sexy!" Everyone cheered.

"Wearing, this dress baby,  
This is my dress, maybe?" Nanako was lit up light a firework.  
"I love this dress,  
I'd say it's a success!" Nanako smiled. The entire group smiled to each other.

"Now don't obsess,  
this is our largesse!" Konata spoke for the group.

"We hope you love,  
This gift from all of us,  
You look a dove,  
Looks like we found the dress!" The group bowed.

"Maybe she'll wear a tress?" Yutaka asked Minami.

"That might be a big mess..." Minami commented due to Nanako's hair length.

"You're beautiful, I attest!" Konata smiled to Nanako, who smiled warmly.

"That was quite some finesse..." Kagami whispered to Konata.

"Me and my friends have helped you find it,  
We are glad that you can use your dress!  
After all of this, you cannot go quit!  
So you and him can really go undress!" Konata cat grinned. Nanako blushed a great deal.

"And now you have fluoresce!" Kagami giggled.

"I hope you do impress." Minami smiled.

"We found your wedding dress!" Konata cheered along with the rest of the group.

**(Music Fades)**

"Do you guys really think it looks okay?" Nanako asked sheepishly, giving a small twirl; it was a slimming white dress the hugged her curves beyond perfectly, showing off her shapely figure in an amazing way. It was completed with pale green trim, pale green bow on the back, and pale green elbow length gloves; the best part was that the green matched Nanako's eyes almost perfectly.

"You look stunning Nanako! You'll knock his socks off!" Yui said happily as she started taking pictures of her friend. The ladies from the shop came over and started making a few minor adjustments to the dress so Nanako could move around in it easier.

"While we're busy you four go look for dresses; I'll order them in this green color later, but you need to choose what ones you want!" Nanako ordered in her teacher voice making all but Kagami scurry off quickly in fear of detention, for Konata it was just a natural response.

Kagami was surprised at how many styles of dress this store had, traditional, kimonos, fairytale, and so many others…

"Hey Kagami how do you think I look in this one?" Konata asked with a giggle and when Kagami turned the corner she found out why; Konata had put on a bikini, yes bikini, bridesmaid… Garb, outfit, thing?

"No way are you going to wear that now take it off!" Kagami sighed in exasperation; it looked like she would be the one picking out Konata's dress for her since her little otaku couldn't seem to be serious enough about it.

"Kagami is no fun!" Konata stuck out her tongue playfully as she slipped back into the changing room and then back into her regular clothes.

"Yeah, yeah now try this one on." Kagami said absently as she handed Konata a dress, not even bothering to look back at the blunette.

"But I just got redressed!" Konata whined.

"Just put it on Konata, we don't have all day!" Kagami ordered now facing her lover fully and giving her the sternest look she could muster, but the cute little face Konata was making distracted her quite a bit.

"What if I said no?" Konata teased as she crossed her arms and turned so that her side was facing Kagami.

"Konata…" Kagami said in a low tone before wresting the smaller girl into the dressing room. Yutaka and Minami were having a much easier time picking out their dresses, but they were still having some complications.

"Does this make me look fat?" Yutaka asked with a pout, looking into the mirror as she pinched her side; despite her tiny size she was really worried about that type of thing and was always asking Minami about it.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you are absolutely perfect? Please stop worrying about it so much." Minami said with gentle smile as she ruffled Yutaka's hair slightly as she helped the smaller girl out of the dress so was wearing.

"But Minami-chan look!" Yutaka whined as she pinched her belly and pulled, apparently showing her girlfriend her flaws and how much bigger she had gotten.

"Maybe you are just getting taller?" Minami said with a slight giggle; the mint haired girl loved to tease her lover about that because everyone knew Yutaka wasn't going to be getting any taller then she already was.

"Mou, Minami-chan is mean!" Yutaka pouted as she crossed her arms, but soon felt all those upset feeling melt away as Minami wrapped her arms around her.

"You're super cute and I don't want anything about you to change." Minami whispered lightly as she kissed the salmon haired girl on the cheek.

"But if I get fat…!" Yutaka started to complain again, but was cut off by a quick peck on the lips.

"What did I say? You aren't fat so stop worrying about stuff like that; I love you and always will, now is this dress fine?" Minami asked sweetly and after a moment of internal debate Yutaka decided to answer all her girlfriend's statement at once.

"Yes Ma'am!" Yutaka squeaked happily.

* * *

"I'm surprised you all decided on such a frilly dress." Nanako said with a laugh as the group headed out towards their cars. Minami and Yutaka had decided to get matching dresses and when Kagami saw how cute they looked instantly decided to have Konata wear it as well.

The dress wasn't anywhere close to as adult looking as Nanako's and Yui's were; in fact they made the three wearing the dress look much younger than they were. The frills and lace and big bows just added to the child-like cuteness of the dress and it made Konata really regret messing around earlier…

"I didn't decide…" Konata mumbled under her breath, but Kagami was too happy about seeing her love in something so cute that she didn't really care and simply ruffled Konata's hair.

"So you all will be at my bachelorette party tonight, right?" Nanako asked with a smile as she and Kagami climbed into her car while the others piled into Yui's.

"Of course Sensei we wouldn't miss it!" Konata cheered happily and after the rest of the group confirmed the two cars went their separate ways.

"How has Konata been doing?" Nanako asked softly after her and Kagami were off and on their way to the Hiiragi temple.

"Actually pretty good, she hasn't had too many relapses as of late thank goodness." Kagami said with a happy little smile; Konata had been pretty much her old fun loving self, there were a few times she simply broke down into tears, but they got those times solved rather quickly so Kagami didn't dwell on them.

"That's great, I'm happy to hear that… Take good care of her will you?" Nanako said with a hushed voice as she tried to keep the sadness from her tone; Nanako felt like the older sister allowing her Imōto to get married…

"I will…" and with that the rest of the trip was spent in silence, both women thinking about Konata, their life, their love, and getting married…

* * *

**_Lucky Channel~_**

**"Hiya Luckies I am your navigator Akira Kogami!" Akira cheered happily.**

**"And I am the assistant Minoru Shiraishi." Minoru said with a light bow.**

**"Today we are welcoming Mr. Acsuperman onto the show so everybody give him a big round of applause!" Akira shouted as Acsuperman came out and took a seat next to the hosts.**

**"So tell us a little bit about yourself." Minoru asked with a grin as the camera panned to the guest.**

"**Well, I was born in a log-" Acsuperman started.**

**"That's nice now what about this story? What do you think about it?" Akira asked cutting off her special guest before the sentence could finish.**

"**Well, I think it's better th-"**

**"Wonderful!" Akira shouted cutting the sentence off once again.**

**"Akira-sama maybe we should let Acsuperman get a complete thought out?" Minoru suggested, but he received a swift glare, successfully shutting him up.**

**"Okay would you like to say a quick plug for your own story?" Akira asked, but before Acsuperman could even begin, Akira started talking again. "Of course you wouldn't this is Flygon's story after all… Right…?" Akira drawled out scaring both her guest and Minoru into the corner of the room.**

**_Ending Theme~_**

**"Oops looks like we're out of time again, I hope all of you had a good time and I hope you don't miss me too much!" Akira pouted cutely as she looked innocently at the screen. "Well I'll see you all next time, Bye-nii!" She waved at the camera before it shut off.**

**"I'm really sorry about that, we really do appreciate your parody and you coming out here today…" Minoru apologized as they both waited in the corner until they were sure Akira was gone.**

"**It's no problem; I understand how she can be... In case anyone is wondering, that was Bad Romance by Lady Gaga. I don't particularly like her music, but due to some dealings with an old friend, I'm intimately familiar with some of her songs. This is something like my sixth time parodying Bad Romance, soooo..." Acsuperman scratched sheepishly. "For the sake of my own sanity, however, I did have to skip most of the "roma gagaga" stuff. After writing it different five times, it gets repetitive and unoriginal... The audience didn't come to hear me prattle on though. I love this story! It's better than mine! Sucks it's almost done! It's been a pleasure to Beta it." Acsuperman bowed. "And I very much hope that Flygon will make use of my services in the future." Acsuperman said as the screen went black.**


	17. Bachelorette Party

**Authors Notes: What do you get when you put 14 girls in a semi-tiny apartment, surrounded by sake and other alcoholic beverages? A really crazy bachelorette party that none of them will soon forget… Are you all ready? Have you braced yourselves for what is to come? Then let us venture into the danger zone…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

Why was this happening to her? What on earth could have made her agree to something like this? And why was she rounding second base with Konata while everyone cheered…?

**_Earlier that day_**

Konata, Yutaka, and Minami had planned to all go out to lunch with Yui and then head back to the Izumi house to hang out until Nanako's party later that evening; Kagami had decided to go spend the day at the Hiiragi shrine with the rest of her family since it was closer to the blonde woman's place then her and Konata's apartment was.

Miki had put in new flowers, but that was the only real difference that Kagami could point out as she walked up the front steps towards the front door; after a quick couple of knocks Kagami walked inside.

"Welcome back Imōto!" Matsuri announced cheerfully as she walked up to her little sister and gave her a hug.

"Where is everyone?" Kagami questioned as she slipped off her shoe unceremoniously and walked into the house with Matsuri hot on her heels. Usually when she came home for a visit everyone rushed her at the door to give her a hug, but today Matsuri seemed to be the only one on the welcoming committee.

"Tsukasa got here a little over an hour ago and went with Mom and Inori to get groceries for dinner tonight." The older brunette explained as she slipped an arm around her sibling's neck and brought her into a playful choke hold.

"Come on Matsuri, knock it off would ya'!" Kagami tried to sound irritated, but she just couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from her throat; their playful bouts were something that Kagami had truly missed since she had moved out and would often try to instigate them upon returning home.

"Once Mom found out that the store was having a sale, she called Dad to bring up the van to carry more stuff, so it's just you and me here for now." Matsuri chuckled as she finished explaining where everyone was; she gave her sister a noogie for good measure before letting her go.

"So are you and Inori going to Nanako's party tonight?" Kagami asked with a relaxed sigh as she fell face first into the family room couch, snuggling her face into one of the pillows and breathing in the scent of her old home.

"Yeah I am, but Inori's not; said she's busy with other things and can't make it." Matsuri said with a shrug as she picked up the TV remote and began mindlessly flipping channels as she talked with Kagami.

After a few minutes of conversation, a peaceful silence rested over the two, both just happy to be in the other's presence after what had seemed like years of being apart. The peaceful silence didn't seem to last long as the rest of the Hiiragi family came parading into the house, arms full of shopping bags and being rather noisy.

"I hope you grabbed lots of good things for me to eat, because I'm starved." Kagami said with a small laugh as she walked out into the hallway with the intention of going to help unload the rest of the groceries, but she was quickly halted by a joyful hug from her mother.

"I am so happy to see you Kagami!" Miki shouted as she hugged her baby as tight as she could while the rest of the family looked on with a knowing expression.

"Mom I think you might be killing me." Kagami laughed weakly as she tried to get air into her lungs as her mother slowly started to let up on her bone crushing hug of death.

Kagami stood in the kitchen and talked while her mom and sisters went about preparing dinner; they all talked about recent events and how their daily lives were, mainly school and the twins' love life. When the topic started getting too embarrassing, Kagami found herself sneaking out of the kitchen to go be with her dad in the den.

"So I heard about Konata-chan." The older man said solemnly, not even bothering to look up from the newspaper he was currently reading as his daughter came into the room and sat in the chair opposite of him.

"Yeah, but she's doing better now." Kagami said happily despite her father's lack of emotion; they had all grown used to it by this point. When Tadao was reading his paper, he didn't interact well with other on an emotional level.

"I'm glad to hear that, you make sure to take good care of her." Tadao said with a small smile as they were called into the other room to have dinner.

"I will!" Kagami answered back with a smile of her own, completely missing the underlying meaning to his words; he didn't say another word about it though and figured she would understand when the time came.

It had been quite some time since they had all sat at the same table for a family dinner and it made them all feel that much more like a family. Dinner conversation was the same as in the kitchen, prying into Kagami and Tsukasa's personal lives, but the twins didn't mind it too much since they were just happy to be with their family for a change.

"Alright you three, me and Inori will handle the dinner clean-up so why don't you all go and get ready for tonight?" Miki suggested happily and that's exactly what they did.

Since it was a sleepover type of party, a change of clothes and their toiletries were a must, but other than that they couldn't think of anything else important to bring. So with their bags all packed, they quickly loaded them into Matsuri's car and, with a hug goodbye, were on their way to Nanako's.

_"I hope tonight goes well..."_ Kagami thought with a small sigh as she watched the world pass by outside her window.

* * *

"Oi, it's about time the Hiiragi girls showed up, we've been waiting on you three for like half an hour already!" Nanako said with a laugh as she opened her front door and ushered the three girls inside.

Nanako's apartment wasn't overly spacious, but it wasn't bad either and it had plenty of space to have a pretty decent sized party. Nanako had shuffled her furniture a bit so that her TV, couch, and bed were all in the same room, leaving her small table all alone in the dining room.

"Kagamin~ you're here!" Konata cheered as she ran up and glomped the tsundere the second she came into view.

"Hello to you as well Kona." Kagami said with a soft sigh as she patted her otaku on the head lightly.

"Hello Tsu-chan, we have been waiting for you." Miyuki said politely as she lightly patted the spot on the bed beside her, which the airhead wasted no time in taking.

"Well let's get this party started off right! I know what you guys want!" Nanako shouted loudly as she pulled a brown paper bag out of the cupboard.

Kagami had had a bad feeling this would happen and had been dreading this moment since Nanako's bachelorette party had been announced. Some of the girls in attendance were minors, but of course that wouldn't deter Nanako of all people; what really got Kagami was the fact that even the police officer seemed fine with it!

Kagami had taken a solemn vow to stop Konata from drinking anything and just as she was about to protest Nanako pulled the item out of the bag; needless to say Kagami was rather surprised when Nanako pulled the new Street Fighter game out of the bag and went to work setting up a match roster while Patty set up the game itself.

"Maybe this party won't be so bad." Kagami mumbled softly to herself.

"What did you say Kagamin~?" Konata asked cheerfully as she looked up into her lover's bright blue eyes, still holding her in a hug.

"I just said that if you won't let me go I'm going to cuddle with you." Kagami said sweetly as she pulled Konata into her lap, where said girl got comfy.

The competition was a lot more difficult than Kagami had originally expected and since she was more of a shooter type of gamer, she lost to Yutaka, Yutaka of all people, on round two. Besides Miyuki, Ayano, Kagami, and Tsukasa the rest of the girls were actually pretty skilled, pulling off combos Kagami didn't even know existed; however, only one could stand on top…

Despite the fierce battle Nanako put up, it was none other than Konata who stood in the winner's circle.

"Did you see me win Kagami?" Konata asked happily despite the fact that she had been in Kagami's lap the whole time so it was kind of hard for the tsundere to have not seen her victory.

"I did see you, you did a great job!" Kagami complimented and genuinely felt happy when she saw Konata's face light up at the compliment.

"Alright enough of the mushy stuff you two, so what should we do next?" Nanako asked as Patty dove for her game collection and after a minute or so of rummaging Patty pulled out their next activity.

"How does Mario Party sound?" Patty asked with a grin and, after a resounding shout of agreement from everyone in the room, Patty put in the game.

After a good few hours or so, the group grew tired of the constant gaming and decided it was best to start doing something else. Kagami would have suggested something like scrabble or monopoly, but her head felt kind of fuzzy and she didn't really want to think too much right then.

Nanako knew Kagami's personality to a tee thanks to Konata's insistent talking during their online gaming sessions and she also knew that Kagami would oppose of her next activity, so the older blonde took measures to insure that she wouldn't be a problem.

Patty and Misao were perfect mercenaries and spiking Kagami's water without her noticing wasn't very difficult for them at all…

"I got a game we can play, everyone go sit at my table!" Nanako shouted after a moment of awkward silence before jumping up and rushing into her kitchen.

The rest of the girls found seats around the low, but actually relatively big wooden table. Nanako wasted no time in bringing in several shot glasses and a mixture of alcoholic beverages ranging from sake to beer.

"We're going to play Never Have I Ever!" Nanako shouted cheerfully, sitting down the bottles on the table.

Kagami's first thought was to say no, but her fuzzy head and really warm insides decided to quell that rational part in her brain and nod, allowing them to proceed with what they were doing.

"Well it's your party Nanako you start." Yui stated with a bemused smile, wondering how well all these girls could hold their weight.

"Never have I ever played an adult game!" Nanako said with a haughty smirk as she stared the three otaku down whom just so happened to be sitting next to each other.

"Not cool Sensei!" Konata said in a pout but took her shot none the less as well as Patty, Hiyori, Izumi, Yutaka, and Kagami.

"Yu-chan how could you! You're innocence has been tainted!" Yui shouted in mock horror as the tiniest girl's face lit up a bright cherry red; her sister didn't know the half of it…

"I believe that make me next then?" Miyuki said politely as she place a finger on her chin. "Um, never have I ever punched someone before." Miyuki said with a smile that conveyed only the purest of hearts and made most everyone at the table feel pretty bad about themselves.

After Yui, Nanako, Konata, Kagami, Misao, Ayano, Patty, Matsuri, and Izumi all took their drinks, Ayano spoke up for her turn.

"Never have I ever walked around my house in only my underwear." Ayano said with a smirk as she glanced at a grumbling Misao, since she knew for a fact that was something that Misao did. It turns out that not only Misao, but Konata, Nanako, and Hiyori did it as well.

"I'm surprised that you don't Yui-nee-san since you're married." Konata voice her opinion; her voice was a little slurred so either the alcohol was top grade or Nanako had been mixing them again…

Yui only shrugged and then nodded to Tsukasa who was next to go.

"Well um, never have I ever wet the bed." Tsukasa said with a massive blush as if just saying those words was the most embarrassing thing she had done and everyone outside of her, Miyuki, Izumi, and Patty had to take a drink.

Patty was up next and she wasn't going to waste this chance for anything… "Never have I ever come to Nanako's bachelorette party wearing a thong!" Patty shouted as half the group's face turned a light pink.

Nobody moved and then suddenly Miyuki's hand reached forward and tried to discreetly pour herself a shot, but ultimately failed since she was the only one doing it.

"I wonder what kind it is, Yuki-chan strikes me as the lacy thong type." Konata said with a laugh as Miyuki's whole face was swallowed in embarrassment.

"Never have I ever had dirty thoughts about Miyuki-sempai." Hiyori said with a small laugh as she gave an apologetic look to Miyuki as if to say it was all she could think of.

Tsukasa was the first to take a shot followed by Konata and Ayano, then Kagami who was the last one who had apparently had naughty thoughts about the glasses wearing pinkette.

Konata did what Patty had done and began to think long and hard about how she was going to play this. After a few moments of thought Konata finally had a good idea. "Never have I ever cut my hair, even in the slightest possible way." The blunette said with a happy little grin as everyone else at the table reached forward and took a shot.

Kagami was next and Kagami was drunk so she had no problem in blurting out: "Never have I ever kept my virginity to this night!" The tsundere shouted in a slur as she went back to absently playing with Konata's hair, since Konata had opted to sitting in her lap again while they played the game.

After the group translated that to everyone who's a virgin take a shot Izumi was the only one to awkwardly pour herself some sake or beer she couldn't tell which.

"Aw my poor baby sister has had sex!" Yui cried out as she sent a lecherous and suggestive grin to Minami, who promptly blushed at the gesture as well as Yutaka.

It was Miyuki who noticed that they only had canned beer left and since it was hard to pour out of a can the game ended. Nanako passed out some beers and then asked if anyone had any other good game ideas, to which Patty quickly answered.

"I know a good American game, it's called spin the bottle; the rules are simple the spinner spins the bottle and whoever it points to is the one they have to kiss." Patty explained as she shakily stood up and wobbled over to her bag and back, placing a small dice on the table.

"You roll the dice, 1 being just a quick peck on the lips to 6 with is French kissing." Hiyori finished explain since Patty decided to take a large swig of her drink at that moment.

"I married so I'm out, I'm gonna go play Halo." Yui said with a lazy grin as she grabbed her beer and went into the other room with Izumi hot on her heels, the younger girl not liking where this little activity was going.

"I'll start." Hiyori said with a small smile as she spun the bottle; Hiyori was an expert at throwing the dice so she knew she was going to get a one no matter what and when the bottle finally came to a stop she found it was pointing straight at Nanako herself.

"Okay little girl roll the dice." Nanako said cheekily like this was going to be the best day of Hiyori's life, but much to Nanako's chagrin Hiyori got a one and only gave her teacher a quick peck on the lips as the rules say.

"My turn and I'm rolling at least a four!" A drunken Nanako announced as she spun the bottle as hard as she could and then rolled the dice, not even bothering to wait for the bottle to stop first; Nanako rolled a two and the bottle landed on Tsukasa.

"Oh well, this will do for now." Nanako said with a smirk as she scooted around the table and leaned in to kiss Tsukasa on the lips; unlike the quick peck from Hiyori, this kiss lasted a good thirty seconds or more before the older blonde finally pulled away.

"I g-guess it would be m-m-my turn then…" A very red faced Tsukasa said with a shakiness in her voice that made Miyuki want to pound the living daylights out of Nanako, but as the bottle started to spin the pinkette found the strength within her to hold back her emotion. It was just a harmless game after all.

The bottle landed on Kagami… The dice landed on a four… This is where the game stopped being so harmless…

"Onee-chan…" Tsukasa said breathily as she made her way over to her older twin; Konata hoped off of her seat in Kagami's lap and then made a beeline for the kitchen. Even if it was just a silly game Konata couldn't stand the thought of Kagami kissing someone else other than her.

The kiss was heated and it lasted a good minute and a half before the twins broke apart, panting heavily as the rest of the group cheered for their performance; Konata on the other hand had simply stood in the kitchen and pretended that none of it was happening.

"It's my turn~!" Kagami shouted as she gave the bottle a halfhearted spin and it ended up pointing right back at her. "Well since Konata was sitting in my lap we'll just count it as landing on her!" Kagami said with a small cheer and nobody could deny the logic behind her reasoning.

Konata had heard her name and walked back into the room right as Kagami threw the dice and when I say threw I mean it. Kagami pulled back her arm and chucked the dice so hard at the wall it left a small dent, not to mention chipped the paint job…

That wasn't what everyone was looking at though, what had successfully grabbed everyone's attention was the six little black dots that were looking Konata dead in the eye. Konata slowly looked up at her girlfriend to find Kagami walking towards her, hips swaying with every step and an almost predatory smile on her face.

"Kagami, you're drunk and you might want to rethink this." Konata tried to be the voice of reason, which was so unlike her, but she was fairly hammered as well so chalked it up to that purpose.

"Hmm okay I think I want you!" Kagami declared as she grabbed Konata around the waist and pulled her into heated lip-lock.

Kagami's rational brain had been screaming at her to stop this and get a grip on herself, but she had become too far gone in the alcohol to listen. Her lust for Konata had become greater than her logical way of thinking so she thought nothing of it when her hands started to grope Konata's tiny yet firm bottom in front of all their friends.

Konata really didn't have a choice in the matter; she had seen Kagami like this a couple times before and it doesn't matter what she says Kagami always got what she wanted from Konata, even if it was really embarrassing.

Kagami's hands seemed to be getting restless as they started to travel all over Konata's slender body, the cheers from her drunken friends only egging her on and Kagami wondered if it would really be all that bad to 'get it on' with Konata in front of an audience…

Tsukasa quickly ushered the two into Nanako's bathroom the second she caught sight of Kagami trying to pull Konata's shirt off.

When the airhead came back into the dining room she found most of her other friend's either making out with one another or asleep and she opted for the second choice. Tsukasa shuffled over to Miyuki and then practically dove into the pinkette's arms, placing her head on the soft mounds of Miyuki's chest Tsukasa slipped off into a peaceful sleep with Miyuki soon following…

The next morning Kagami awoke with a terrible hangover to find that she was naked, in Nanako's bathtub, and with a perfectly adorable Konata sleeping on top of her; the tiny girl also devoid of clothing leaving Kagami to wonder:

"Just what the hell happened last night!?"

* * *

**_Lucky Channel~_**

**"What the hell was that…?" Akira deadpanned as she looked over chapter for a second time. "Tell me, what is wrong with you?" The salmon haired girl asked with a small annoyed frown.**

**"Akira-sama you can't speak to the author like that!" Minoru cut in, trying to bring a little reason to the ill-tempered host.**

**"Well why the hell would he write something like this? Did he not get enough sleep? And how would he know what a bachelorette party is like?" Akira shouted as she directed these questions at me, through Minoru.**

**"Maybe he was just winging it in hopes that it would be a funny enough chapter to make a few people laugh!" Minoru that swell guy defended the author and made the author look on him with gladness.**

**"…" Akira just stared at him with a look of pure disgust.**

**_Ending Theme~_**

**"Um Akira-sama?" Minoru questioned.**

**"…"**

**"Akira where are you going?" Minoru said as he followed her off the set.**


	18. Nanako's Wedding

**Authors Notes: This is it… Just this chapter and the next one (Except the epilogue of course) and the story is finally going to come to a close… WHAAAAAAAAAA! …Sorry I get emotional, well I hope you enjoy Nanako's wedding and I hope you stay tuned for the last few additions to my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"I can't believe she forgot to pick up the cake!" Matsuri sighed in exasperation as she and Yui sped through the town towards the cake boutique that Nanako had ordered her cake at.

"She's getting married in a few hours; we gotta cut her a little slack." Yui said with a nervous laugh. What she didn't understand was why Nanako waited so long to tell them this little bit of insightful information.

"This is so frustrating and I swear if she breaks down into hysterics one more time!" Matsuri threatened to no one in particular as she vented her pent up annoyance at the incredibly moody bride.

"Okay I admit that was a little uncalled for on her part, but like I said, she's getting married in a few hours; you would be stressed too." Yui felt like she was going to pop if one more person decided to pile all their problems onto her back as if she were an issue mule.

The two drove on in peace with Matsuri silently brooding over her annoyances and Yui quietly thanking everything good and sacred that her younger friend had shut up. They reached the cake shop in record time and, despite a small glitch in actually getting the cake, the two made it back to the large church in plenty of time.

"Did you get it?" Nanako asked frantically as the dress shop ladies finished the final touch ups on her dress.

"Yes Nanako we got it so stop freaking out, how is the dress looking?" Yui said calmly and her calm demeanor in turn started to calm down her blonde haired friend.

"Well there was a tiny rip at the bottom, but we fixed it and things are looking good to go!" Nanako stated happily. This mood was significantly better than her previous one, which included her clinging onto Yui and sobbing about absolutely everything.

"That's good, now you stay here and be pretty while I go check on everything else." Yui commanded lightly as she fought of the urge to ruffle her friend's hair teasingly, simply because she knew that particular action would mess it up and then she would have to deal with Nanako's hysterics again.

"Okay I'll leave it to you." The teacher smiled brightly and Yui honestly felt happy for her. It was about time someone came along and was able to make Nanako smile like that. She deserved it.

Yui made her rounds, first checking on the food. Matsuri and Inori had that covered along with Nanako's mom. The police woman then checked on the rings and, once they were confirmed to be there, she checked it off her list of things to worry about. Lastly she went to check on the bridesmaids…

"Are you okay Yu-chan?" Yui asked worriedly as she caught sight of her little sister in the bathroom with her head buried in the toilet, Minami standing next to her rubbing her back softly.

"She was getting too stressed over everything and then started to feel sick." Minami replied monotonely as she continued to rub small circular patterns on her lover's back to help ease the tension in her stomach.

"Don't worry sis I can still be in the wedding…" Yutaka mumbled weakly from the toilet.

"Minami why don't you go get some stomach soothers and a ginger ale, I'll watch her until then." Yui said as she took Minami's place rubbing Yutaka's back. With a quick nod Minami bolted from the bathroom.

It was easy to tell Minami was worried even though she didn't show very much emotion. Maybe it was thanks to seeing her so often? Either way, Yutaka was a pretty special girl to get Minami to open up like she has.

"We can't do the wedding without our cuteness factor so you've got to buck up." Yui teased lightly. She heard a small laugh come from her little sister. That made her feel pretty good inside knowing Yutaka was going to be able to beat this; if this had been a few years ago...

"I won't let you down Onee-san!" Yutaka said firmly as she pushed herself away from the toilet and took a deep breath to show she was feeling much better than she had been; Minami had great timing, because it was at that moment that she returned with the items she was asked to acquire.

"Good now you take these and get to feeling better, the wedding starts in two hours and we need you full of cuteness!" Yui laughed as she left the pair in the bathroom; even though she had said that she didn't want to be burdened with anyone else's problems, for family it was okay…

She spoke too soon…

Turning the corner she found Konata sitting on one of the windowsills, depressed look on her face, thumbing a small object in her hand; once the green haired police officer had been noticed Konata quickly stuffed whatever it was back into a small velvet case and while Yui didn't get a good look at it she knew for certain what it was.

"How are you feeling Konata?" Yui asked with a smile as she took a seat next to her younger cousin in the window.

"Good I guess; I am a little sad to see sensei getting married." Konata said with her usual cat like smirk that Yui had come to realize was her go to mask when she wanted to hide how she was feeling.

"Is that so? Well just remember that you can come to me about anything. I'm always here to listen." Yui pressed and Konata seemed to have gotten the hint, because it was only moments later that the smile was dropped and replace with a much more serious expression.

"How is he going to support her? What if they can't get a job or things start getting tight? Can they really be a good match; is she ready to give up on everything to marry him? What if it puts a strain on us…?" Konata asked with sadness in her voice, making it obvious she was having another one of her depression breakdowns.

And while Konata didn't notice her slip up, Yui did and for the sake of the wedding, but more so her little cousins mental safety, she decided to dull down the evils of the world for her, if only a little bit.

"It will all work out; love can beat anything and as long as that is with you nothing can go wrong. I don't think marriage will put a strain on a relationship, but rather make it stronger… You know?" Yui smiled as Konata searched her face for sincerity and apparently finding it, because she soon had her bright and cheerful smile back on as she stuffed the small box in her purse.

"Thanks Nee-san I love you!" Konata said happily as she hugged her older cousin and then skipped off down the hall with new resolve for what she had planned later that evening.

"My, my when did I become the counselor for everyone?" Yui laughed to herself as she stood up herself and made her way back to the room with Nanako, upon opening the door, she was tackle hugged by said women.

"I am so nervous Yui-chan!" Nanako wailed as she gripped her best friend tightly.

"And it seems my job isn't done…" Yui sighed as she patted Nanako on the head and slowly closed the door.

* * *

"I'm getting a little nervous again." Yutaka laughed awkwardly as she and the other bridesmaids lined up waiting for their turn to walk down the aisle.

"Try to relax we will only be in the spot light for a few minutes." Minami calmly replied as she slipped her hand into her little lover's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Are you two ready? Because we're up next!" Konata cheered in a whisper as the three of them along with three other bridesmaids marched down the center aisle. Yutaka was smiling cutely as she lead the group followed by Minami, Konata brought up the end and also had on the cutest look she could muster; if she was going to play the role of a little kid then she was going to play it all the way.

Konata couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped at the sight of Kagami frantically taking pictures of everything… And when she said everything she meant just her…

Tsukasa and Ayano were laughing nervously at Kagami as she tried to be inconspicuous in taking several hundred pictures of solely Konata.

After walking up to the altar and taking their place on the opposite side of the best man, the ring bearer came in and the girls were all but forgotten.

"See I told you." Minami whisper down to Yutaka as all the eyes shifted off of them and onto the cute little girl walking up the center aisle with a pillow; Minami had instantly felt Yutaka's grip loosen on her own signaling that she was starting to feel okay again.

"I wonder if she's a nervous wreck?" Konata giggled softly as she thought about what her big sister could be doing at this moment and panicking seemed to be the only thing that came to mind.

Somehow Konata had ended up next to her little cousin and her girlfriend despite being at the back so throughout the rest of the wedding they softly talked back and forth, commenting on the things that were happening.

It seemed to take forever, but finally the wedding march started to play.

People might argue whether it is a better idea to do a westernized wedding or a more formal and traditional one; however, no one could deny how stunning Nanako looked as she walked down the center of the church. Everyone's eyes were on her and, given the pinkness on her cheeks, she knew it.

She walked slowly with her dad on her arm and everyone could only stare on in awe at how resplendent she looked. Family members who had always known her as the wild child, alcoholic high school teacher, and a family failure had to bite their tongues as she made her way up to the front of the church.

Konata felt a redness build in her own cheeks as she watched her surrogate big sister walk towards them at a slow but rhythmic pace; the blunette couldn't help but picture herself in Nanako's shoes as the beautiful women walked toward the love of her life, to not only pledge herself to that love, but for that love to pledge itself back.

Nanako finally made it up to the altar and stood next to her soon to be husband. She had the widest smile Konata had ever seen on any person's face and it lit up her features incredibly. She was almost literally beaming and that was when Konata felt tears start to leak from her eyes. Konata was undoubtedly the proudest person in the room of her big sister…

"I do…" Saito said loudly; his voice full of clarity, but also full of love.

"I do…" Nanako's said in a much softer tone as she leaned in slowly.

The priest had just barely been able to say 'you may now kiss the bride' before Nanako and her new husband locked lips. The whole room erupted into applause as the two continued their kiss undeterred by the sudden explosion of noise inside the room.

Konata was clapping softly as she stared at the older blonde; this was one of the happiest moments of Nanako's life and Konata was so happy she got to be a part of it, a sudden urge to turn her head overwhelmed her and Konata soon found herself staring into the loving eyes of her girlfriend.

Kagami wasn't watching Nanako's life changing moment; she wasn't watching the joining of two lovers, no she was staring directly at Konata with one of the softest smiles the blunette had ever seen.

The feeling of love simply poured from that room…

Konata couldn't help but laugh as she watched Saito smash a rather large piece of cake straight into Nanako's face, leaving a massive blob of icing covering her facial features.

The reception had only been going on for twenty minutes when Nanako decided that she wanted to cut the cake and since she was the bride, nobody could really deny her. Once the cake was cut, Saito made sure that his wife got exactly what she wanted.

"Oh, you find that funny do you Izumi?" Nanako asked evilly once she had finished wiping the cake off her face; taking a slice off a nearby tray, Nanako proceeded to smear it all over her little sister's face.

Konata hadn't been expecting her to do something like that so she had little chance to block, let alone dodge the attack.

"Mou that was mean Nee-san!" Konata pouted as she started to wipe off her face until a wonderfully mischievous thought popped into her head. "Kagamin~ I need some help." Konata cooed as she leaned her face closer to her lover.

"I don't see why you can't just get it yourself…" Kagami said with a sigh as she picked up a napkin and was about to clean off Konata's left cheek when her hands were suddenly stopped and pulled into the blunette's lap.

"Hurry Kagamin~ before it dry's~!" Konata whined as she stuck out her cheek and Kagami finally realized what her little devil wanted her to do; after making sure nobody was looking, or at least not a whole lot, Kagami leaned in and took a nice long lick up the smaller girl's cheek, getting off most of the icing that was there.

Kagami quickly leaned in and forced her icing covered tongue into Konata's mouth, completely immobilizing the otaku; when Kagami was finished, Konata could hardly sit up straight so it was easy for the tsundere to finish cleaning up her face.

"Damn Kagami, you're a feisty one!" Nanako laughed as her husband simply turned his head away, not sure how to handle a situation like this one.

"I've been around Konata for far too long." Kagami laughed lightly as she ruffled Konata's hair affectionately; said girl was still in a happy little daze and didn't reply vocally to Kagami's remark. She simply leaned into the taller girl's touch a little bit more.

"Well I guess we need to go mingle… Maybe we can score some free cash! Come on honey!" Nanako cheered as she pulled her sweat dropping husband off into the mass of wedding goers, leaving Konata and Kagami alone in the corner of the room…

"I can't believe how much food there is!" Patty said in awe as she surveyed the expensive looking buffet.

"I'm going to get us some seats; can I trust you to behave yourself?" Hiyori asked with a wary smile, knowing how the energetic American got around food.

"Oh course you can, I'll make sure to grab you a plate of super yummy things!" Patty said with her best reassuring smile, which did little to actually reassure the meganekko.

"Okay, but remember I don't like fish!" Hiyori said with a sigh as she was waved off by her girlfriend; she just knew Patty was going to bring herself two plates, forgetting she was going to bring one for Hiyori, and she was just going to have to pick at the few things on Patty's plates that both of them liked…

"We're over here Hiyori!" Izumi shouted as she waved her arm above her head so that she would be easier for the doujin artist to spot.

Hiyori quickly made her way over to the table; it was a six person table and Minami, Yutaka, and Izumi were currently occupying it. Hiyori sat her and Patty's things down and took the seat next to Minami and awaited Patty to bring her something to eat.

"So how did you like the wedding Hiyori?" Izumi asked with a smile, figuring this was as good a conversation starter as any. The two had each sat with their respective families and hadn't got to talk with each other about the whole event yet.

"I can't believe her wedding was so fancy, sensei isn't the wealthiest so it had to have been the groom's side to pay for it all…" Hiyori said as she took this time to survey the large dining hall once again.

Outside of the large buffet, the room was filled with fancy looking streamers and balloons; there was a dance floor, mini bar… Nanako even had a few arcade games set up, although not too many people had used them.

"Um fancy wouldn't be the word I would have chosen, after all she had an anime figurine wedding cake topper…" Izumi said with a deadpanned expression, not seeing how her homeroom teacher could be so out going with something like that.

"Oh come off it Izumi, we all know you thought it was awesome!" Patty said with a laugh as she slid into the seat next to Hiyori setting her plate of food down as well as a drink.

"You actually got me a plate?" The black haired girl asked in shock as she glanced from the plate of food, to Patty, and then back to the food, and then back to Patty.

"That hurts lovey, I promised I'd get you lots of yummy things and I did!" Patty pouted. When would Hiyori let that one time where she forgot about her and ordered a bunch of food for herself go?

"Wait a minute, hold up…" Izumi said holding up her hands to get the other four's attention. "Did you just refer to Hiyori as 'lovey'?" Izumi said with a wide toothed grin as Hiyori's face practically exploded into flames.

Patty started rambling on about how she couldn't find the perfect pet-name for Hiyori and when she did Hiyori would just shoot it down saying things like 'it's too embarrassing', but Hiyori was too busy melting into her seat to really to hear it all. Hiyori had asked Patty not to use pet-names out in public, because she knew something like this would happen…

"I think it is a cute pet-name! I call Minami-chan pet-names all the time." Yutaka stated cutely and despite Minami's frantic attempt to shut her up, the innocent little girl started to name off all of Minami's aliases:

"Tora-chan, Mi-Mi, gummy bear…" At this point in the list Minami made a sort of strangled choking noise as she joined Hiyori in hiding under the table, while Patty and Izumi laughed at them.

"What, I don't get it?" Yutaka said in confusion, tilting her head to the side as a large question mark seemed to appear over her head.

It took some time, but eventually Izumi and Patty stopped their teasing and allowed the pair of red faced girls to resurface and start eating as they slowly let their cheeks return to their normal shade. It didn't take long for the five girls to reinstate their conversation and they were soon talking about a variety of different subjects.

"Okay so I heard that Tsukasa-sempai and Miyuki-sempai have already started talk about getting married and living together!" Patty whispered across the table, careful not to speak too loud in case either of the two were nearby.

"I think they make a cute couple, but I don't think either of them are ready for marriage." Izumi stated simply as she took a small drink of her melon soda.

I think that…" Patty was about to retort, but a loud call from the speaker system interrupted them.

_"Nanako is going to toss the bridal bouquet, all those who would like to try and catch it please come to the dance floor."_

"We have to go Hiyorin~!" Patty cheered as she grabbed her lover by the hand and dragged her towards the dance floor before even hearing her reply.

"We should go too Minami-chan!" Yukata said happily as she and her protector stood to make their way over to the dance floor, they made it about three feet from the table when Yutaka turned around. "Hey Izumi-chan let's go!" Yutaka said in playful encouragement.

"There is no point for me to go." Izumi said with a bored tone, but despite saying this she didn't have it in her heart to tell the innocent Yutaka no.

Izumi could see that Tsukasa and Miyuki were there as well as Misao and Ayano, Patty and Hiyori stood near the front while Yutaka and Minami opted for the back. Since Misao, Ayano, Tsukasa, and Miyuki were all closer to the right side Izumi veered to the far left and if she hadn't been seen with the group at first, people would have thought she was just watching the event instead of being in it.

Nanako stood at the front of the crowd and said something about finding love and marriage, but Izumi wasn't really listening. Izumi sighed as she opened her arms to make it seem like she was actually interested in catching the flowers and much to her surprise she did.

"Awe you weren't even trying, no fair!" Some said, but Izumi was far too interested in the flowers and trying piece together what had just happened. These flowers represented new love, Izumi would know being a flower lover, and not something a bride would have for her wedding…

"Good luck with your new romance Izumi-san." Nanako said cheekily as she watched the younger girl blush heavily as she was snapped out of her thoughts; the older blonde would never tell anyone that she had been aiming for the stiff girl, after all as her teacher she had noticed the way Izumi looked at a certain boy in her class…

Izumi started to stutter something about it not meaning anything, but couldn't keep up her façade as everyone started to walk over to her giving her congratulations…

"Are you sure it was okay for us not to be over there?" Kagami asked with a hint of worry in her voice, for the past thirty-five minutes Konata had been sitting quietly, head down, eyes hidden from view as her face ever so slowly rose in color.

Every time Kagami asked if she was okay, Konata simply shrugged off her worry and said she was fine, but her ragged breath and occasional shiver worried Kagami to no end.

"Kagami, I need to speak with you outside…" Konata said softly as she stood, grabbed her tsundere's hand, and began pulling her through the large rom to the door marked exit in bright red. Konata didn't wait for Kagami to reply, because if she had; she wouldn't have been able to muster the willpower to do it…

"_What's gotten into you Kona…? And why are your palms so sweaty…?_" Kagami thought as she watched her love's ahoge bob up and down and they walked at a labored pace.

"_I can do this; I have to do this… I can't wimp out now…_" Konata said to herself as she clutched the love of her life's hand tighter as well as the small velvet box in her pocket…

* * *

**_Lucky Channel~_**

**"…" Akira sat there with her arms crossed as she refused to look at Minoru.**

**"I still don't know what I did." He sighed sadly as he smiled nervously at the audience. "Um Akira-sama is a little under the weather today so I will run the show until she is feeling better." The brunette said with a small bow.**

**"Why do you always take his side over mine…?" Akira mumbled, but before Minoru could address what she said she turned away from him even more saying without words that she didn't want to hear him talk.**

**"Wasn't the wedding cute? And what could Konata be planning?" Minoru said in a forced announcer voice as he contemplated about what he was going to do with Akira.**

**"Yeah it was cute… At least they have someone who always has their back…" Akira muttered bitterly as she hid her eyes from the camera with her bangs.**

**_Ending Theme~_**

**"Come on Akira-sama let's talk about this!" Minrou said in a pleading tone as he tried to get his boss to look at him.**

**"I'm leaving." Akira said flatly as she stood up to leave, but was stopped by Minoru who had grabbed her arm.**

**"We need to talk about this Akira." Minoru said with determination and more courage than he had ever possessed and that was when the camera shut off…**


	19. The Day Through TsuYuki and MisYano

**Authors Notes: Well guys this is it, this is the final chapter… I want to say how much fun it has been writing this and getting to know all you guys so well and while I'm sad to see the story finally end, I am happy to say that it won't be my last. While I may not do a massive twenty chapter story for a while; I will try to pump out a new One-shot or drabble every so often to keep you all amused!**

**I really can't thank you all enough for all the support and love you have shown me and this story; I would like to thank just a few people from the top of my head who helped me immensely in some way.**

_**Stealthmomo**_**, **_**Smusher6**_**, and **_**Sqweebs**_**: I want to thank you all so much for following my story and being such good friends with me, it means a lot!**

_**DoubleBoxEven**_**: I want to thank my biggest mentor and the sole person who got me started with my writing, it's thanks to you Mr. Box that I have made it as far as I have so thank you!**

**And finally my wonderful beta **_**Acsuperman**_**: It's thanks to your input and continued support that I haven't given up on my writing, thank you for beta-ing my stories up to this point and I hope I can count on you in the future!**

**Sorry for the long Author Note, now please enjoy the final chapter and then the epilogue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

_As Konata pulled me along, I caught sight of Tsukasa's worried glance; with a soft smile and a nod I silently told her everything was fine, Miyuki was with her and gave me a look of confirmation as if to say she understood. Understood what; I wasn't sure, but Miyuki had caught on to something I wasn't yet aware of… I wonder how their time at the party went while I was in the corner with Kona..._

**(Earlier That Morning)**

"It's time to get up Tsu-chan." Miyuki said softly into her girlfriend's ear as she shook the lilac haired girl gently in hopes of waking her up in the easiest way possible.

Tsukasa had insisted on sleeping over the night before with the intention of having the pinkette help her get ready for the wedding that morning; however, the airhead didn't seem like she wanted to get up and leave the warmth of Miyuki's embrace.

"I don't want to get up just yet…" Tsukasa whined cutely as she tried to hide her face from the morning sunlight in her lover's stomach, making Miyuki giggle unintentionally.

"I know, but we need to be at the church soon; you don't really want to miss Nanako-san's wedding do you?" Miyuki asked with a small smile as she watched the younger twin's face contort, trying to decide what to do.

"If I'm with you…" And it would seem the lazier side of Tsukasa's mind had won out.

"Now isn't the time Tsu-chan, get up." Miyuki said firmly, but despite her stern tone she made no real effort to force the older girl out of the bed.

Miyuki was simply not going to miss this wedding…

"Yuki-chan~…" Tsukasa begged as she tried to keep the busty girl in the bed with her, but ultimately failed in her attempt.

It took a little longer than Miyuki had originally assumed, but it still happened precisely as the pinkette had thought; after she had left the room Tsukasa whined for a few minutes, but eventually dragged herself out of bed to go find her girlfriend.

"Glad to see you are up." Miyuki said happily, if not cheekily, as she started to make the two of them a small breakfast.

"Meanie…" Tsukasa muttered under her breath, but Miyuki heard it and could only laugh at Tsukasa's half asleep childlike antics.

After finishing up with their breakfast they each took a quick shower and began to gather the things they would need for the day. Then, with those things done, they both went into Miyuki's room to get dressed. Miyuki had let Tsukasa pick out her dress for the wedding and vise-versa, so this was the first time Miyuki had seen it.

It was a tight fitting, elegant, royal purple dress that came just below Miyuki's knees; Tsukasa had once mentioned about how mature Miyuki looked and the pinkette could only assume she had been playing off that idea when she bought this.

There was a slit on the left side of the dress that showed off a generous amount of thigh that was only overshadowed by the sheer size of Miyuki's chest, which was even more emphasized by the dress. The dress was sleeveless and showed a fair amount of cleavage, but not so much that it made Miyuki look anything but high class.

"You look so sexy Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa squealed in delight as she watched Miyuki look herself over in the mirror and the meganekko had to admit she did look quite stunning in the dress.

"Yes well, thank you Tsu-chan." Miyuki said with a faint pink blush as she diverted her eyes from her girlfriend's beaming face. "I have yours right here." Miyuki said with a small smile as she handed Tsukasa the package.

The dress Miyuki picked for Tsukasa was much safer than her own garb. The light pink dress came just above Tsukasa's knees and the rather large slit that Miyuki's had was absent; Tsukasa's dress did have sleeves, although they were extremely short and really didn't need to be there.

The light pink dress was trimmed with lace and had a rather large, lacy bow on the back. The whole outfit just screamed Tsukasa; Miyuki had even gone down to the store to buy her girlfriend a bow that would match her dress.

"I love it Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa cheered as she slipped into the dress, finding that it fit her perfectly.

After putting Miyuki's hair in a side ponytail and fixing the pink bow on Tsukasa's head, the two were finally ready to go and just in time as well, because no sooner than Miyuki had finished adjusting Tsukasa's bow, there was honk from outside alerting them that their ride was waiting.

"Well don't you two look fancy?" Matsuri said with a teasing laugh as the two younger girls climbed into the back seat of her car.

"Thanks Onee-san, you look very pretty as well!" Tsukasa innocently responded, making Matsuri's hard exterior falter and causing her to blush; Miyuki simply laughed at how Tsukasa could turn a teasing statement back at her older sister without even realizing that she had done so.

"Mom and Dad are already at the church so I guess you could go and sit with them, I'll probably be helping Nanako right up until her entrance." Matsuri sighed a little at the thought, but she knew she had to suck it up for the day.

"Okay, is that fine with you Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa asked with a smile, one that Miyuki quickly matched.

"Yes; since we won't know very many people there, I think it's best that we go and wait with your family, the others should be joining us soon anyway." Miyuki explained and at first Matsuri was confused, but she caught sight of Tsukasa nodding in her mirror and couldn't stop herself from chuckling.

Tsukasa was the embodiment of the word 'air-head'.

After reaching the church and parting ways with Matsuri, Miyuki and Tsukasa quickly entered the sanctuary to begin looking for Miki and Tadao. They didn't have to look long because Miki soon found them…

"Tsukasa, give your mom a hug!" Miki said happily as she came up behind the younger twin and captured her into a big hug. After Miki finally freed the short haired girl she turned, she turned and grabbed the unsuspecting Miyuki into a hug as well.

After both girls escaped from being hugged to death they, along with Miki, went to find some seats. It was a little harder to find a place where they could fit everyone, but after some searching and asking around, they soon found a pew big enough for their whole family and assorted friend's.

"So Mom, what do you think of it so far?" Tsukasa asked happily as she watched more people filter in and take their seats.

Nanako sure didn't skimp on the detail, long billows of lace and silk where streamed everywhere as well as being wrapped around almost everything; Tsukasa didn't know Nanako had just fancy tastes, she was almost afraid of the older woman having an anime themed wedding…

Despite having asked the question, Tsukasa was too far gone in her own thoughts to hear her mother's reply; the airhead didn't even notice when her family had taken their seats or that the wedding had even started until Kagami shook her from her thoughts.

"Tsukasa the wedding has started." Kagami said simply before returning her attention to the door, waiting for Konata to come out.

Tsukasa couldn't deny that the wedding was perfect, no hitches, no mess-ups, no problems and when Nanako and her new husband finally locked lips in the only contract without paper, Tsukasa knew today would always be one of Nanako's best.

"The sushi is great, but they needed to arrange the vegetables better, it totally takes away from the atmosphere." Tsukasa said with a sigh as she surveyed the food selection, taking a bite here and there; being a professional chef in training made her keep a keen eye on detail and taste…

"So what is the verdict my lovely chef?" Miyuki asked with a small giggle as she watched Tsukasa contemplate the question.

"8/10 they had so much potential for a good display and they wasted it, but the food is top notch! I love the way they cooked the noodles!" Tsukasa beamed as she finally started to make herself a plate of dinner.

Miyuki and Tsukasa found a small four person table to sit at and since everyone else was currently off doing their own activities, the two sat alone and simply talked about things like the wedding and how the food was rated on Tsukasa's scale of yummy-ness.

After two and a half plates of food, Tsukasa was finally full, but decided to make a to-go box later so she could take some of the more delicious foods home with her and try and figure out how they were made.

Miyuki was just about to suggest they go and dance while the dance floor was fairly unoccupied, but the sight of him walking towards the table caused the words to get caught in the back of her throat…

"Is this seat taken?" Mikeru asked lightly as he motioned to the empty seats at their table.

Tsukasa was caught completely off guard by his sudden appearance since he had walked up from behind her, and couldn't deny him a seat even if she had wanted to. Mikeru pulled out one of the chairs and gingerly sat down in it, before smiling at the two speechless girls.

"My little sister, Izumi, was invited so naturally our whole family was." Mikeru explained after seeing the questions burning in their eyes; Tsukasa couldn't get herself to speak so she simply looked down as Miyuki took control of the conversation.

"Well what do you want with us?" Miyuki asked a little harsher then she meant to, but she had no idea what the boy was planning; she swore that if he tried to win Tsukasa back she would…

"You don't need to plot how to kill me Miyuki-san, I simply wanted to talk." Mikeru stated, his smile getting smaller as time went on. "I can't?" He asked simply and Miyuki couldn't find it in herself to deny him.

"How have you been Mikeru-kun?" Tsukasa asked quietly, still not looking at the boy, instead opting to stare at her glass of coke.

"I've been okay… I wanted to apologize and to say thank you…" Mikeru said with a somber tone as he remembered all that had happened between them; he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy those moments, but he would also be lying if he said he felt love towards the younger girl.

"You don't need to…" Tsukasa started to say, but Mikeru quickly held up his hand to silence her.

"I not only used you to forget my past pain and sorrow, but I didn't even live up to the standard of a good boyfriend… I failed you in every possible way and for that I am truly sorry." The brunette said with a small apologetic smile.

"Mikeru-kun…" Tsukasa mumbled as the boy continued.

"I would also like to thank you for talking sense into me that night… Kira is getting better and she is supposed to wake from her coma sometime next month… I owe you a lot Tsu-chan." Mikeru said with a brighter smile now as he looked at the smaller girl, making her blush a little.

Miyuki didn't like that at all and Mikeru could tell. Since he had said everything he wanted to, he stood and got ready to leave them alone.

"Miyuki-san, do a better job than I did… She deserves it and maybe sometime in the future you can come to look at me as a friend as well." Mikeru said with a small laugh as he sat a bottle of vanilla coke down in front of Tsukasa and walked away, not once looking back at their table as he left.

"He really is a sweet guy, but I like my Yuki-chan better." Tsukasa said with a small smile as she opened the coke and took a small drink, letting the sweet syrupy flavor wash over her tongue.

The two sat in silence for a little while longer before Miyuki finally suggested they dance. The two danced, played on one of Nanako's arcade machines and even tried to catch her bouquet; the night was going great for the two as they had fun without a care in the world until Tsukasa caught sight of Konata and Kagami.

"_I hope Konata's okay…_" Tsukasa thought worriedly as she saw the look on the little blunette's face, but after a reassuring smile from Kagami, Tsukasa felt a wave of relief hit her; knowing Kagami would be there for their small friend.

Miyuki had read enough romance novels to know the look on Konata's face; the pinkette tried to give Konata the best encouraging face she could, but the only one who saw it was Kagami…

* * *

_We got closer to the door and I happened to catch sight of Misao and Ayano; Misao was giving me a big thumbs up and was probably thinking I was going to go make out with Kona or something, while Ayano had that sympathetic smile she always wore when Misao was being unruly, but I noticed that it chanced when our eyes locked to an all knowing smile that I had only seen a few times before…_

**(Earlier That Morning)**

"I'm sorry Ayano, but we just can't wait on her any longer." Kagami apologized, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder to show that her words really were sincere; Ayano knew she needed to buy Misao just a little more time…

"I know you need to get Kona-chan to the church, but can't you just ask Inori-san to wait for her a little while longer?" Ayano pleaded, giving Konata a look that begged for her to help, but before the blunette could say anything Kagami stepped between them.

"I hate to do this to you Ayano, but I can't let Kona be any later then she already is; I warned Misao so she had enough time to get ready." Kagami said with a small sympathetic smile as she turned to Konata and told her to start putting her shoes on.

"I'm sorry Kagami-chan, I was only thinking about my girlfriend and I know you are only thinking about yours, thank you for giving Misa as much time as you already have." Ayano smiled sadly, but accepted the fact that they were going to be missing Nanako's wedding today.

"I really am sorry Ayano; come on Kona, Inori's been waiting for ten minutes now." Kagami slipped on her shoes and then both girls were out the front door, leaving Ayano to sigh loudly.

Sudden rushed footsteps were heard as Misao came barreling into the living room; she was dressed and had a few last minute things, such as a hairbrush, in her hands as she yelled at Ayano to head to the car and try and catch them before they left.

Luckily for both of them Inori caught sight of Ayano right before she pulled out of the lot giving them an extra two minutes to get into the van before she drove towards the church.

"Misao, you're extremely lucky that Ayano stuck up for you as much as she did or we would have left you behind." Kagami scolded with a sigh as she watched Ayano begin to comb Misao's unruly bed-head.

"I'm sorry Aya and I'm sorry to you as well Hiiragi, eh um, both Hiiragi's." Misao laughed nervously as she apologized for her stress inducing antics.

The group fell into comfortable chatter now that the anger and franticness was gone and didn't notice how fast they actually got to the church. Kagami and Konata had to go get the small blunette into her bridesmaid dress and Inori was off to help in the kitchen, leaving Misao and Ayano to their own devices.

"I'll help you get your hair combed so come here." Ayano said softly as she took her girlfriend by the hands and led her to an out of the way bathroom.

Even though Misao had been rushed, she had gotten most of her outfit on correctly; the fanged girl didn't like to dress up all fancy, but Ayano had insisted she do so for such an occasion, leaving the brunette unable to say no.

The light orange dress matched Misao surprisingly well and, while it wasn't the fanciest or even the sexiest thing she could have worn, it still fit Misao quite nicely. The dress came an inch or so above her knees and was sleeveless, no split or lace, just a silky flowing material that hugged Misao's curve nicely.

"It's such a simple dress, but it looks so good on you!" Ayano complemented as she brushed the older girl's hair, finding it was easier to do it here than in the van.

"I prefer yours." Misao said with a slight purr. She loved having her hair brushed since it was kind of like a head massage.

"What do you like about my dress?" Ayano asked with an amused giggle as she ran her fingers through Misao's hair, making the brunette shudder.

"It looks so good… I just want to tear it off…" Misao said suggestively, this time making Ayano blush.

Ayano didn't answer that statement with words, instead she leaned down to place a trail of kisses along Misao's neck; the brunette slowly started turning her head in the direction of the kisses until their mouths were locked in a heated kiss.

The two might have gone farther, but it was at that moment that the bathroom door swung open startling the two apart.

"Oops, my mommy's not in here." The little girl said before closing the door again, leaving the two very red girls alone again.

"Please show some self-control Misa, you can't be doing things like that!" Ayano scolded, despite her tone being laced with embarrassment at being caught doing such a thing in a church bathroom, and, after fixing her dress, left the bathroom with a huff.

"But you were the one who started it!" Misao whined hanging her head in defeat; she always got scolded for things like this, even though Ayano was almost always the instigator.

Misao quickly finished getting herself ready and exited the bathroom to see a still slightly red Ayano waiting for her. After that, they both went into the sanctuary to find the rest of their friends and family.

Ayano's family couldn't make it to the wedding so she had decided to sit with Kagami and the Hiiragi's, so of course Misao was going to abandon her own family to sit with her lover. The two decided it would be the right thing to do to at least go over and say hello to Misao's parents and grandparents before the wedding started.

"How have you been Misao?" Her mother asked as she gave her only daughter a big hug, which was quickly returned by the spunky girl.

"Can't complain, not much has happened since I last visited." Misao said with an exuberant smile as she gave the other members of her family a big hug as well.

"Hello to you too Ayano-chan." Misao's mom said with a smile as she hugged the orange haired tightly.

"Hello Mrs. Kusakabe, doesn't Misao look fabulous?" Ayano said as she gestured to her girlfriend, Misao caught the hint and gave a little twirl to show off her outfit.

"Yes you look so adorable dear." Misao's grandmother said with a little smile. That smile always made Misao's day; especially when it was laced with a complement.

"I may look cute, but I ain't go nothin' on miss sexy pants here." Misao said as she 'displayed' Ayano much like a game show host would a brand new car.

Ayano's slightly tight fitting black dress was indeed something to behold. The dress came to her ankles and the split only reached to her knees, spaghetti strap sleeves and elbow length gloves really pushed the high class look over the top.

"Why would you call me that?" Ayano yelped in embarrassment, her whole face deepening in shade as the Kusakabe family laughed at the reaction she had.

"Oh, Misao before I forget; we are going to see your brother next Saturday so try to be free…" Misao's mother started to explain the details of what she had planned, but was quickly shot down by her daughter's growl.

"No." Misao said in a low voice hiding her eyes from view with her newly combed bangs.

"Misao he is your brother…" Misao's mother started to speak again, but just like last time she was cut short by Misao's growling voice.

"He's a bastard who doesn't deserve the time of day, let alone this family's love!" Misao was having a hard time not shouting at her mother, but she was managing to control herself somehow.

"Everyone makes mistakes Misao ad he is your blood brother." Misao's father said firmly, not liking the fact that his daughter was getting so enraged over such a simple conversation.

"Was he on drugs? Was he high? No, he did all those terrible things on his own free will and accord… And don't call that worthless piece of shit my brother, he is nothing to me!" Misao's volume raise slightly with that last bit, but luckily not too many people had heard her.

"That is enough Misao, you will go see him and maybe you can talk things out between you." Misao's mom said as more of a suggestion than a command, but Misao wouldn't have any of it.

"Did you even notice?" Misao asked shakily, and before either of her parents could respond, she continued. "Kurono picked on me all the time; he made me eat bugs, he tripped me, he beat me up all for the sake of making me stronger…" Misao said as tears started to slide down her cheeks.

Ayano place a comforting hand on Misao's shoulder, knowing she shouldn't stop her; Misao had to get it off her chest.

"That's why you don't have your little princess, that's why I do the things I do and act the way I act… It's why I will never forgive him or look at him as anything more than a bastard." With those words Misao turned and bolted out of the room with Ayano hot on her heels.

"You both should be ashamed of yourselves; you don't have that big happy family anymore so why kill your relationship with the last child you have left?" Misao's grandfather said with a solemn tone as the wedding started.

Misao made Ayano go back and sit with the Hiiragi's so she wouldn't miss the wedding and, despite how much Ayano fought her, Misao won in the end. Somewhere in the middle of the wedding Misao came back into the room and sat down beside her love, big smile and all.

But Ayano knew it was fake…

"Talk to me Misa." Ayano said flatly; she was tired of pretending it didn't happen. They danced, had a good time eating with Nanako at the buffet, but it all seemed hollow to Ayano since she knew Misao was hurt inside.

"I can't see why they don't understand…" Misao said softly. She may not have been the smartest girl, but she knew when Ayano had her beat.

"You haven't talked to them about this, you moved out right after it happened so how do you want them to react?" Ayano said sternly, taking Misao's hands in her own. "You need to talk to them about it and you need to go see him…" Ayano said with firmness in her eyes and Misao now knew that Ayano was holding her hands so she couldn't run away.

"How could you…" Misao felt betrayed; Ayano knew how she felt and she still insisted…

"It might not do any good, but you need to try… I don't want to see you hurting anymore…" Ayano muttered as she pulled the brunette into a hug and refused to let her go as they both started to tear up at the experience.

After a few minutes Misao agreed to talk with her parents as well as her brother as long as Ayano was with her.

"Hey look Aya, Chibi and Hiiragi are going to go make out in the back!" Misao said with a laugh as she whipped her eyes and gave the two a big cheesy grin and thumbs up.

Ayano could only smile at her girlfriend's dimwittedness; there was obviously a bigger reason and it was written all over Konata's face. Ayano gave Kagami a knowing smile and when it was received with confusion, Ayano couldn't stop a laugh of her own. Sometimes Kagami was just as oblivious as Misao…

* * *

_We finally reached the door and it took Kona only a few seconds to open it and pull me outside… We are alone for now and I can't help but wonder what has gotten into my adorable little loli…_

* * *

_**Lucky Channel~**_

**"Hiya Luckies I am your navigator Akira Kogami!" Akira shouted exuberantly as she waved her arms up and down.**

**"And I am the humble assistant Minoru Shiraishi." Minoru bowed slightly, a beaming smile of his own.**

**"Aw wasn't that chapter sweet? And wasn't it so evil of Flygon-sama to leave you all at another cliff hanger? I thought so too!" Akira cheered with a smile.**

**"We hope you have enjoyed and that you continue to enjoy!" Minoru said with another bow.**

_**Ending Theme~**_

**"Well that is it! This will be the last Lucky Channel of this story so I hope you don't all miss me too much!" Akira said with a pout as she gave the screen her best puppy eyes.**

**"I'm sure that everyone will miss you very much Akira-sama." Minrou stated, assured.**

**"Well then, Bye-nii!" Akira and Minrou said in harmony.**

**"So where would you like me to take you?" Minoru asked after the cardboard blocker fell.**

**"I want some ice-cream and you better not pick a shitty place!" Akira warned with a growl as the screen went black.**


	20. A Konami Epilogue

**Authors Notes: This is it guys, I end it with a sweet Konami moment…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

**(Kagami's POV)**

"Kona will you tell me what's the matter? You aren't sick are you; do you need something for your stomach?" I ask in the best caring voice I can, Kira-sensei told me that Konata responds better to a motherly/loving tone than one of inquisition or pressing.

Konata fidgets as she turns away from me, she's breathing heavy now and I want to check her to see if she's alright, but something stops me… Is it the atmosphere that has enveloped us or maybe it's the way she's holding herself…? Whatever the reason, I find I can't move.

"You're always so sweet to me Kagami… I don't deserve that kind of love." She states with a sniffle and now I know she's crying, but despite how hard I try to move, my legs just won't listen.

"That isn't true and you know it! We've been over this how many times Konata!" I shout at her; I'm frustrated because I can't move, I'm frustrated because she won't listen, I'm frustrated because she won't tell me what's wrong…

"I know… We've been over it so many times, but I still can't feel like I'm good enough for you…" She is practically sobbing now and I can't bare the feeling of pain that is twisting up in my gut.

"Then I'll keep telling you over and over again; I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…" I get closer with each word…

My steps are heavy as if something is trying to stop me from getting to my Kona, but I won't let anything stop me anymore! I'm at her side soon and I hug her from behind as she breaks down into hysterics; I turn her around and see her crying face and it breaks me inside.

I hold her and whisper those three words over and over again into her ears, it helps her to calm down; she's looking into my eyes now with those beautiful pools of emerald…

"Kagami I brought you out here to ask you something very important." Konata stuttered out, but I can see new resolve in her eyes as my love for her gives her the drive to say whatever she had wanted to tell me.

"I'm listening Konata, I'm always here when you need me." It was a cheesy line, but it came out anyway despite my internal protests.

"I'm sorry it's not in a really fancy way… There are no balloons or fireworks… No special thought out scheme or plan… Nothing to show just how special and important you are to me…" Konata said with a slight pause between each group of words as if she were trying to think of the best way to say what she was going to say.

I simply listened, I knew deep in my heart now wasn't the time to interrupt.

"I love you more than anything and I would gladly die for you, so please don't take this as a bland and feeling-less thing… I really did want to do something big, but since it's me… I thought this might be the best way…" She started shaking, but my soft smile seemed to reassure her once again as she stepped a few feet away from my hug.

"The love of my life… The girl who is always there for me… The girl who does everything she can for me… The girl who puts up with my annoying antics… The girl who is a tsundere in every way… Who won't admit she likes video games and is a complete otaku… Kagami…" Konata said as she reached into her pocket and I caught sight of it.

It was a small velvet box… She couldn't be, there was no way…

"Kagami…" She slowly got on one knee…

This was actually happening, I couldn't stop the flood of tears that started to leak down my face as she opened the box.

"Kagami… Will you marry me?"

_What is __**Love**__?_

_What does that word really mean?_

_Is it the flowers or chocolate that you receive on Valentine's Day?_

_Is it gifts you get?_

_Or is it money you can spend?_

_What is __**Love**__?_

_Is it those endless nights?_

_Those moments of pleasure and enchantment?_

_The nights when we are all alone?_

_What is __**Love**__…_

… _To me?_

_It's not the gifts… Although they are nice…_

_It's not the nights of passion… Although there is no one but you I want…_

_What __**Love **__is too me…?_

_It's those moments when you smile…_

_When you hold my hand softly as we walk through the mall…_

_Those times I awake from terrible dreams and find myself in your loving arms…_

_When you whisper how much you love me in my ear…_

_When you hold me…_

_When you make me feel safe inside…_

_What is __**love**__…?_

_To me… __**Love**__ is… __**You**__…_

"Yes… Yes I will… I love you so much Kona…"

The rest of the world seemed to fade as I gently wrapped my arms around my sweet little Kona and held her close, both our hearts beating in tune, both our breathes hitching in our throats due to the tears that poured from our eyes… We didn't know how long we sat there crying out of joy, out of love, sobbing into each other's neck at the pure bliss we felt in our hearts… We just sat there in the arms of our lover…

Soon we would have to get up and wipe away the tears, soon we would have to face the world again, and soon we would have to go about life like everyone else… But we would never be alone again…

"Konata you mean everything to me…" I softly whispered into Konata's ear.

"I love you Kagami, more than anything else…" Konata softly whispered back.

A warm smile soon found its way onto both of our faces as we pulled back from the hug to look into each other's eyes. As deep green met angelic blue, we closed the distance between us and locked our souls and bodies into a kiss… A kiss that we would forever remember…

**~It's Not the End: It's Our Beginning~**


	21. Authors Note

**Authors Note: Make sure you go and read chapter 20! I ended the story yet I left it open, that way if I feel like making a season three I will always have the option!**

**This is the revised edit of Lucky Life: We're In Collage Oh Joy, please refer back to my profile or such to find the original edition if you so desire.**

**Again I'd like to say a big thank you to all my readers and my beta for all the help they gave me with this story! It is because so many of you love my stories that I have continued writing, I absolutely love getting your reviews and PMs so from the bottom of my heart… Thank you!**

**~Flygon Master~**


End file.
